Stories For Adoption
by savya398
Summary: This is compilation of old and new stories that I have started but never finished and have no desire to finish. Most of them are alternate parentage Harry Potter stories. Some are crossovers with other fandoms, and one is a Spiderman/ Avengers crossover. But mainly they are all Harry Potter stories which is why they are posted here.
1. In the Deep

**Hi everyone just like the summary described this is a place where I am going to put all of my old and unfinished stories. Some of these are years old and may have a lot of mistakes. Some are newer, and I would love to see them written to completion but I'm already working on three separate stories with two more that I would like to pick up again some day. So with that in mind I wanted to post these stories in hopes that someone else might pick them up. Because of my love for alternate parentage Harry Potter stories that is what most of them are. Again only one is a Spidermam/Avengers crossover. I hope you enjoy reading them and if you have any desire to take on the idea let me know by PM so I can add your story to the bottom of the page so that everyone will be able to read them.**

* * *

**So here's the first story this is a Percy Jackson/ HP crossover where Medusa and Poseidon are Harry's parents.**

**In the Deep**

**Prologue: The Lost Boy**

In a dark cave hidden deep within the mountains a woman with snakes in place of hair sat crooning a melody to her young babe. A long ridged snake tail made of gold, tan, and cream-colored scales curled around the hand made cradle where she gently rocked her son. The tail began just below her belly button, and stretched quite a few feet. The snakes upon her head, which were made up of the same colors as her tail, swayed gently with the melody. The baby boy in the cradle carved with various sea animals smiled, and reached a small hand up towards his mother.

To the world Medusa was a feared and hated creature. Her emerald-eyed gaze turned all others who had the misfortune to look upon her to stone, killing them instantly. But not her child. Medusa had been so pleased to discover her cursed gaze did not affect her son. Her child was the only thing that kept her going in life after the ill fate that had befallen her. Medusa had made one mistake. She was in love and she never meant any disrespect to Athena. Medusa foolishly thought the goddess would be understanding of their star-crossed love. Medusa's parents didn't approve of her lover. They were old, primordial sea gods, Phorcys and Ceto while her lover was the current ruler and master of the seas, Poseidon. They simply didn't get along well, and if they were to discover their relationship they would surely cause trouble for Poseidon. Medusa was their youngest and most beautiful daughter, and they would not take kindly to them being together. So the two of them had to hide their relationship from them.

Medusa and Poseidon did everything they could to keep her parents form discovering them. One of their rendezvous occurred in one of Athena's temples. The Goddess of Wisdom had been less than pleased with Medusa and Poseidon. There was nothing that she could do to Poseidon due to his power and status among the gods. Medusa, however, had been free game. The goddess cursed her taking away her beautiful golden tresses and replacing them with snakes. She further humiliated her by taking away her wings, and giving her the lower half of a snake so that she who once flew through the sky was now forced to slither along the ground on her belly. The last insult was to make Medusa's gaze deadly so that no one would be able to look upon her beautiful face ever again. Even to the gods her gaze would cause discomfort.

The change made Medusa an outcast among others and she fled to a deep, dark cave to escape those who wished to destroy her for her new statist as a monster. Poseidon had been enraged but there was nothing he could do to reverse the effects. Medusa had felt so lost. Poseidon could barely stand to be in her presence because of the pain her gaze caused, and the guilt he felt for being the cause for her curse. She was certain she was doomed to a lonely eternity. But then she discovered she was pregnant. Medusa was thrilled then she was terrified. She worried that her child would have been affected by Athena's curse, and would be made a monster like herself. She worried that her gaze would harm her own child, and she would not be able to raise her baby the only good thing to come out of her tryst with Poseidon in the temple.

In due time Medusa gave birth to a son, and Medusa was saddened to see that her son had partially inherited her curse. He had been born with the black and silver ringed tail of a sea serpent. Poseidon was able to gift their son with ability to switch between legs and his tail. But other than the tail her son was perfect. He looked a great deal like his father with thick black curls, and golden tanned skin. He had Medusa's eyes, a brilliant jewel tone emerald. Medusa's baby boy was strong, and already showing signs of being gifted with Medusa's own sorcery abilities. Poseidon also was thrilled at their son's birth, and he came by as often as possible to see him. Medusa hoped that one day he could leave the caves and have a life among others, and not be locked away like she was.

Medusa lifted the boy from his cradle when it was clear he was not going to go to sleep. Her son was soon to be a year old already. Time passed so quickly, Medusa was pleased that her son was an immortal, a child of one of the Big Three, and she would never be parted from him.

"Medusa, so this is where you've hidden yourself away."

Medusa whirled to see Athena standing in the entryway to the cave.

"Athena," Medusa hissed.

"A child? You've had a child?" Athena questioned eyes narrowing in contemplation. "No doubt conceived when you and Poseidon desecrated my sacred temple."

"You will not touch him," Medusa began to slither backward away from the goddess.

Medusa may have been an immortal and the daughter of old gods but Athena was a goddess of the pantheon and one of the most powerful of the goddesses. She could easily overpower her.

"Give him to me Medusa. This was to be your punishment," Athena commanded.

"Never," Medusa hissed, the snakes on her head snapping and snarling as they sensed her mood.

Rather than allow Athena to take or kill her child Medusa called forth her magic and cast a powerful spell. A spell that would send her son far away from Athena, to a place where Medusa would be able to collect him later. However, in her hast, Medusa cast the spell incorrectly. Instead of sending him far across the land she unknowingly sent him through time.

Thwarted by Medusa, Athena left her be. Medusa went in search of the safe location she had sent her child only to find him missing. Calling on Poseidon's aid the two of them searched the Earth only to find the child nowhere to be found. Medusa broke down and wept fearful that Athena had gotten to her child before she could. She was determined to continue searching for him until she discovered his fate.

Medusa searched for many, many years before finally giving up, and accepting that her beloved child was forever lost to her. Her only comfort was that Athena had not gotten her hands on her son. But that small comfort did not save her. Medusa turned into a bitter, angry creature. She indiscriminately killed all those who came near her caves, and eventually she gained a reputation as vicious, monstrous beast. Poseidon felt guilty for not coming to Medusa and his son's aid quicker. He was enraged at Athena for the loss of his beloved son began a feud with the goddess that would last for hundreds of years, and would never truly be resolved.

Heroes would come and go throughout the years in attempt to slay Medusa. Finally one would be successful in decapitating her. At her decapitation by the demi-god hero Perseus, son of Zeus, drops of her blood would form into two more children of Medusa and Poseidon's. One would be a giant, Chrysaor, and the other the legendary winged horse, Pegasus. But they would not fill the hole in Medusa's heart for her first lost child. For Medusa would be reborn as all monsters were fated to do, and every time she was she lost a little bit more of herself to her bitter hatred.

{}

Hundreds of years in the future a young couple came upon a heavily warded magical place. The young couple was from a magical race of people of witches and wizards, and was therefore capable of entering the magical protections. Within the protections they found a child all alone. A baby boy who was not yet even a year old yet. His hair was as black as night, his skin a soft golden tan, and he bore the most beautiful emerald green eyes either of them had ever seen. The childless couple, James and Lily Potter, gladly took the baby home with them. They had lost their own baby boy only months before from a very bad case of Dragon Pox. Only their closest friend knew of the death, and so it was a simple thing to have everyone believe the boy was their son. After all, the boy had the same black hair as James, and his emerald green eyes were quite similar to Lily's own.

Lily and James loved the boy as if he was truly their own. Unfortunately, they were unable to keep him for long. Only a couple of short months after the baby came into their lives, they were murdered. The dark wizard who murdered them attempted to do the same to the boy but the spell backfired. The baby was of godly origins. His father was the sea god and his mother was the daughter of gods and a powerful immortal creature in her own right. The spell was incapable of killing him. In fact it bounced off of him and struck the dark wizard destroying his body and sending his spirit fleeing into the night.

The boy was taken to his relatives, or those they believed to be his relatives. He was treated with scorn and hatred for the first few years of his life. He was even more different than the Dursleys had expected him to be. They were utterly certain that the boy was a monster, and they treated him accordingly.

**Chapter 1: Snake in the Grass**

Eight-year-old Harry James Potter was sitting in the backyard of his relative's suburban home. It was evening, and the Dursleys were enjoying a nice meal while Harry remained outside. His relatives hated him, and he just didn't understand why. He tried so hard to be a good boy. It wasn't his fault that bad things always seemed to happen around him. When he got upset water would shoot from the faucets and pipes, and looking directly into his eyes made people feel sick.

Harry didn't know why he was different he just knew that it made his relatives dislike him. It was why they were inside eating a nice meal while Harry was outside hungry once again. It was while his stomach was rumbling that a snake chasing a field mouse stumbled upon him.

Feeling bad for the little mouse for he knew what it was like to be chased as his cousin and his friends often chased him, he quickly snatched it up.

"What'd you do that for?" hissed the snake in anger as Harry held the quivering mouse close.

"It's not nice," Harry replied. "Wait, you're a snake. How can I understand you?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just a snake, and you're the rude kid who stole my dinner," the snake replied snappishly.

"I'm talking to a snake," Harry murmured in shock.

"Yup, now, can I have my mouse back now?" the snake questioned

* * *

**There are a couple of different legends surrounding Medusa. In one she was said to have been born a winged gorgon with two sisters who already had the ability to turn men to stone. Of her two sisters she was said to be the only mortal one making it possible for Perseus to kill her. In the other legend she was a beautiful maiden who Poseidon desired. He took her by force in a temple of Athena and Athena punished her by turning her into an ugly monster with snakes for hair and whose gaze turned men to stone. There are also conflicting views on the birth of her two children Pegasus and Chrysaor. In some they are born naturally from Poseidon's rape and in others they are born from the drops of blood that she shed when Perseus cut off her head. I put my own twist on these legends along to fit with Harry being involved and with trying to keep it consistent with Rick Riordan's version for example monsters are constantly being reborn after they are slayed. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing, and of course you could change things to fit your own ideas.**


	2. Harry Potter and the Forgotten Princess

**This is an old Sevitus story of mine. Snape's mother Eileen was going to play a large role in getting Snape and Harry to get along with one another.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Forgotten Princess**

Petunia Dursley had always suspected something as she watched the boy grow but it wasn't until the summer after Harry's third year at that infernal school that she took her reservations seriously. The boy was growing into a more mature look and at first she hadn't really paid that much attention. After all she rarely deigned to actually look at her nephew. Looking at the boy reminded her of too many bad memories from her childhood, too many instances when the darling perfect Lily had outshined her. However it seemed that Lily wasn't quite as perfect as everyone had believed her to be.

She hadn't really thought of her suspicions for a while now. It wasn't until the middle of the summer after an altercation between her Dudders and the boy that her suspicions were brought to the forefront of her mind once more. The boy had been weeding the garden and Dudley had gone out to tease him. Petunia knew that Dudley was a bully that he treated Harry horribly but she turned a blind eye. She thought it was a divine justice for the way Lily had taken their parent's attention from her.

Dudley had gotten a little rough and in the aftermath the boy's glasses had been completely crushed. The boy had begged for contacts and Petunia had reluctantly agreed figuring they would be less likely to destroyed so she wouldn't have to go out and buy a new pair of glasses again. She had told the boy that she would do it as long as he allowed her to shave his head. She hated his unruly black hair and she reasoned that as long as he had agreed to it than his freakishness wouldn't grow it back. The boy had reluctantly agreed.

Once both the shaving and the contacts had been accomplished the true shape of the boy's face had been revealed and Petunia's paranoia had been piqued once more. Without the shaggy thick black hair and large round glasses covering the top half of his face, his true features had been on blatant display. It had startled Petunia to see the boy and her earlier suspicions had been out in full force. The boy didn't look much like James Potter without his glasses and cover of wild black hair. In fact he looked nothing like the square faced man. Petunia wanted nothing more than to prove to the world that her sister wasn't as great as everyone thought her to be and discovering that her sister had cheated on her husband was better opportunity than she could have hoped for.

To confirm her suspicions she had gone looking for pictures. She had a couple of Lily and James from her wedding with her parents, which was the only reason the pictures had been saved. While she had been looking she came across a picture from her childhood. It was Lily with her childhood best friend Severus Snape they were perhaps thirteen or fourteen in the picture. At first she had sneered to see her two least favorite people in the same photo. She had greatly disliked Severus' uppity attitude towards those without magic and the feelings had been mutual. She would never understand why her sister had so enjoyed the company of the dirty, shabbily dressed boy.

However when she took a second look at the picture it sparked something in her mind. She took a closer look at Severus and she felt her heart skip a beat. In a dazed shock she realized Harry had his forehead, his cheekbones even the shape of the eyes and the almost elegantly arched black eyebrows were the same. How had she never noticed this? She remembered thinking that Harry hadn't looked much like James when he was younger. But she had believed that it was simply because he was a baby and it was difficult to determine if babies looked like parents because they all looked the same.

As he grew older she had thought there was a familiar look to his features but she so rarely looked closely at him and his hair and glasses so effectively hid him that she hadn't thought much about it. Without the hair and glasses however, he looked so much like Severus. It had made her giddy to discover that her pretty, proper sister had cheated on her rich husband with the poor son of the local drunk.

With her new discovery she had quickly taken action. If the boy's father was alive then she certainly didn't deserve to be stuck with the little freak and the discovery that he was Severus' made her even more eager to be rid of him. She'd make sure that Severus took full reasonability for his actions. She would first have to confirm that Severus was the boy's father, so she bought one of those send away DNA kits. Now all she needed was to get Severus' DNA. Petunia had then written a letter demanding Severus' presence. She'd reluctantly commandeered the boy's owl after getting reassurances that the owl could find any witch our wizard once given the name and ignoring his questioning as to why she wanted the owl.

Severus had written back saying that he would come by the next day at noon. Petunia made sure that her Dudders would be out of the house and not exposed to Severus' vileness. She also sent the boy out to do some shopping that would take several hours. Now all she had to do was wait, get a swab of the inside of Severus' cheek and then once her suspicions were confirmed she would finally be rid of the boy. She would have her revenge on Lily and even Severus once he realized Lily had had his child without telling him. When the knock came to the door promptly at noon she smiled and straightened out her already impeccable dress and moved to answer the door.

/

Severus Snape was not in a good. But then again he was hardly ever in a good mood. Today was special however. If his students had seen him stalking down the hallway with the scowl he wore now they'd surely wet themselves. As it was the cause of the scowl was because of an old childhood acquaintance whom he had loathed had practically commanded he come to see her, stating that if he didn't she would come to him. Not wanting Petunia Evans anywhere near his home he had come. He figured that this had something to do with the famous Boy-Who-Lived. No doubt he'd complained about his treatment to his auntie and now Tuney wanted to rip into him. It would be a cold day in hell before he let something like that happen.

He apparated to Privet Drive and made his way briskly to Number Four. He wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. The summer was half over and he would only have so much time to himself before he was forced back to Hogwarts and to teach all of the little dunderheads. The little suburb made his skin crawl with all of the identical homes and manicured lawns and the utter ordinariness of it all. He rapped loudly on the door and waited with barely leashed patience for Petunia.

The door was thrown open and there was the horse-faced Tuney from his memories albeit older and even more shrewish.

"Petunia," he drawled.

"Severus," she snapped back while her blue eyes swept up and down him eyeing him critically and for a moment Severus wondered if he had forgotten to transfigure his robes to suitable muggle clothing what with the way she stared.

"Are you going to invite me in? After all it was you that insisted on this little happy reunion," he said doing his best to hold on to his calm.

"Right come in," she demanded.

He stepped into the immaculately neat house that was a study of ordinary, suburban décor. As she led him into the living room he noticed all the pictures of what he thought was a pig wearing a blonde wig. It wasn't until he saw a family portrait with the pig that he realized that it must have been Petunia's progeny. It was also around this time that he noticed there weren't any pictures of Potter, tons of the small whale but none of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy. It was odd to say the least. However he didn't bother to dwell on it he was here to discover why Petunia had felt the need to contact him.

"Do you still live in Spinner's End?" she asked conversationally.

"During the summers," he agreed not bothering to explain and she didn't seem keen on pushing for information.

She seemed overly excited about something and fretted with the snacks and tea she had set down on the coffee table.

"So Petunia, why did you so kindly invite me to your lovely home?" he sneered sarcastically as he waved away her proffered cup of tea.

"I'm sure you know Lily had a son?" she said sipping at her own cup of tea.

He stared at her blankly. Was this some sort of joke? Did she honestly not know that he was one of the boy's professors? Didn't Potter regularly complain about him to his relatives? It was almost disappointing to think that Potter didn't complain about him, obviously he wasn't doing his job well enough.

"I'm aware," he agreed wanting to see where she would go with this.

"Did you have any contact with Lily before she got married?" Petunia asked trying to look casual.

But Severus was an accomplished spy there wasn't much that could get by him and Petunia's attempt at casual wasn't fooling him the least. He still had no idea where she was going with this but decided to just be honest.

"I ran into her once, just before she got married," he agreed.

She nodded, a sudden smug look on her features that caused a sense of uneasiness to spread through Severus.

"Are you going to tell me what this has to do with why I'm here?" he demanded, slowly losing the grip on his patience.

"You see I've always had my suspicions about Harry but they truly came to light this summer when he got contacts and a haircut. It brought to light certain features of Harry's that have made me question things about him," she began.

"What are you getting at?" Severus snapped.

"I don't think Harry is James Potter's son," she stated.

"What does this have to do with me?" he questioned in utter shock at her announcement this was the last thing he had come here expecting to hear. There was no way that the spoiled, pampered Boy-Who-Lived could be anything other than James bloody Potter's son. He had the same black hair and the glasses, not to mention the same conceited attitude.

"I think you're his father," she said calmly.

"What! You think _I'm_ Potter's father?" he demanded.

"He looks just like you when you were teenager. I want a DNA test and once its confirmed I'll expect you to step up and take full responsibility for the boy. I won't have in this house when you are perfectly capable of taking care of your own mistakes," she said and before he could react she shoved a muggle Q-tip in his mouth rubbed it against his cheek. Just as quickly she pulled it out and put it in a plastic container.

"What in Merlin's name was that woman?" he snarled leaping to his feet.

"I needed your DNA for the paternity test I plan on having done to confirm what I've already figured out for myself."

"You can't be seriously considering the notion that I'm Harry Potter's father. Have you gone daft you crazy horse faced shrew?" he shouted.

"I'm perfectly serious you greasy bastard," she snarled getting to her feet as well staring him down.

"What evidence can you possibly have that would lead you to this ridiculous notion?" he demanded, seething inside at such a preposterous claim.

"I told you he looks just like you expect for the fact that he has Lily's eye color, her straight thin nose and fuller lips. You said it yourself that you had contact with Lily a short time before her wedding which would be a suitable time period before the boy was born," she explained as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Yes I saw her I didn't say anything about sleeping with her! And Potter was born a full ten months after Lily and James were married taking me out of the running for being his father!" he snarled enraged that Petunia would dare bring up such a sore subject with him.

"So you weren't with my sister intimately before her wedding? And it's not unheard of for babies to be born a month late," she said still sounding nauseatingly certain of herself.

He had never told anyone what had happened between him and Lily that night at the end of October. It was a memory close to his heart for two reasons. The first because it was the one night that Lily Evans had actually been his and two it was the last time that he ever saw her alive. It was also a bitter memory because of those exact same reasons.

"Why are you so sure that I am the father of Lily's son?" he questioned barely able to get the words to pass his lips.

It had been his most secret dream to marry Lily and to have children because she wanted them not him; of course he'd grow to love them because they were a part of Lily and a part of himself. But those dreams had been crushed when she had married the Golden Gryffindor James Potter.

"Because it will be proof that my pretty, perfect sister wasn't as wonderful as everyone thought she was. My parents, the neighbors and even you all thought the sun rose and fell on her. But once the DNA test confirms it, my sister will be revealed as the cheating slag she really was," she said with such vehemence that it shocked even him.

"Don't you ever refer to Lily as such in my presence," he said in a low dangerous voice usually reserved for Potter or the Weasley twins. "She was far from perfect but she was by no means a slag. Just because she was better than you doesn't mean that she was perfect. She had many faults but in the end she was a kind and caring person which is more than I can say for you, you miserable hag."

Unable to stand being in the same room for a moment longer with the insufferable woman he apparated from the horrid house. He apparated into his home on Spinner's End and swept down into his potion's lab ignoring is mother's attempt to waylay him. She had remained her at Spinner's End even after his father finally drank himself into the grave despite his trying to convince her to move into a nicer place. He continued to spend his summers here to spend time with her and make sure that she was holding up well in the old mill town.

He began work on a complicated potion that required his full attention and forced all the rage from the conversation down. Hours later, once he was calmer. He rationalized that Petunia was a bitter, shrew of a woman so bored with her own dull life and so full of jealousy towards her prettier sister that she had created this scenario to amuse herself. He was determined to forget the whole thing. It was ridiculous and impossible and when he imagined that it might be true it left him with an ache so fierce he thought he might curl into a ball and never get up.

For a moment he even felt sorry for Potter having to live with the horrid woman and her rotund son and husband. It was obvious that Potter wasn't a spoiled child like he had assumed he would be. Maybe Potter wasn't all that bad after all not that he would ever admit it out loud. Petunia obviously hated the boy and if the lack of pictures in the living room was anything to go by it was obvious the boy hadn't had a loving childhood. Severus could sympathize.

He mentally shook himself. He would not sympathize with Potter! He would forget this ever happened and just try to enjoy the rest of his summer holiday.

/

Petunia was enraged by the nerve of Severus Snape but at least she had what she wanted. She wasted no time in sending out the samples from Severus and Harry to the facility she got the kit from. They said the results would take a couple of weeks but she was willingly to wait for the long-term results.

Vernon wasn't happy about spending the money for the test after having to buy the boy contacts but she explained that it meant they wouldn't have to deal with him in the future. He was more than happy to comply afterwards. So she waited, checking the mail every morning waiting anxiously for the package that would finally allow her to get rid of the nuisance of the boy. She had already perfected her speech to the neighbors about the discovery of the boy's father and how shocked she was by her sister's adulterous behavior. She could already imagine all the sympathy and attention she would garner from the story.

When the results finally arrived she was giddy as she opened the envelope with shaky fingers. As she scanned the results she felt a self-satisfied smile curl her lips.

"Vernon!" she cried and ran to show him the results.

He scanned them before allowing his own grin to stretch over his wide features.

"Get the boy, I'll get his trunk out of the cupboard," he said.

She went up to the boy's room and unlocked the door. The boy was sitting up on the small bed looking at her expectantly by the time she opened all the locks.

"Pack anything you want to keep in the next ten minutes because you're leaving and won't be coming back to this room," she snapped at him.

She didn't wait for his reaction she just marched into the next room to get to Dudley. She knew he would follow orders only because of the fact that she would never joke around about something like this. Dudley was put out but after explaining that this would mean he got his second room back he settled down.

"Aunt Petunia, I don't understand where are you taking me?" the boy questioned once they were all packed into the car.

"Shut up and don't pester your aunt, boy!" Vernon snarled.

The boy glared but kept his mouth shut after that focusing his attention on his caged owl instead. The rest of the ride was done in silence except for Dudley's handheld game. They arrived at Spinner's End in good time and it made her sneer in triumph to see how much further the neighborhood had fallen since her childhood.

They pulled up to the crumbling old house and Vernon shouted, "Out boy!"

The boy glared but scrambled out of the car, clutching his owl cage tightly to him. Vernon got out to pull his trunk out of the boot and tossed it on to the yard. The front door of the house opened to reveal Eileen Snape. She was still just as thin and wane as ever but despite the wrinkles on her face she seemed more alive and robust than she had in Petunia's childhood; her silky black hair was even free of white despite her age. Of course that probably had something to do with the fact that her no good drunk of a husband was finally dead.

Petunia decided to go and speak with her. It seemed that Severus wasn't here at the moment and she wanted to be the one to tell her about her son's illegitimate child.

"Petunia Evans," she said by way of greeting her black eyes narrowing on her.

"Eileen, and it's Petunia Dursley now," she replied smugly.

"Well Mrs. Dursley to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Eileen drawled softly.

"You see I've discovered something rather startling. It turns out that my nephew Harry, Lily's son, is not the son of James Potter. No Severus is the boy's biological father. I've had a paternity test done and it's come back positive. Its all right here in this envelope. We've already spent a lot of money on the boy and we shouldn't be the ones responsible for him when he has a father who is perfectly alive and well. We never wanted to deal with his freakishness and we've put up with a lot from him. But no more! He's not our problem anymore and you tell Severus he's lucky I'm not suing him for all the grievances we've had to put up with, with the boy," said Petunia glaring superciliously at the smaller woman.

"He may or may not be Severus' but I'll gladly take the boy Petunia because I feel sorry for any child that would have to spend even a second in your care. You were a miserable and horrible child Petunia Evans and you've grown into an even more horrible and miserable woman. Now get off my property," Eileen snapped back.

Shocked Petunia could only gape at the old woman's harsh words. She would have said something snide back but Vernon was honking the horn and thankfully she used that as an excuse to back out from under the searing gaze of Eileen Snape. She hadn't felt this terrified of Severus' black sneer a couple of weeks ago. But she had grown up with Severus. They had been children together whereas his mother had always terrified her due to the fact that she was the only adult witch she had known and she was always working on those creepy potions in the basement.

She quickly retreated to the car and climbed in. The boy was still standing beside the car looking stunned. The boy made a move to try and get back into the car but the door was locked and Vernon hit the gas and shot off down the road. Petunia had never felt so satisfied then in that moment to see the shocked and betrayed features of her sister's son in the rearview mirror as they drove off leaving all the freakishness of the wizarding world behind them.

/

Eileen had been down in the lab working on a batch of Pepper up Potion for Poppy Pomfrey when the wards around the house had alerted her to the arrival of a muggle car in her front yard. Severus was off doing something for Albus so she was left to her own devices. Of course that's how it was for most of the year but Severus so worried about her being by herself that he made sure to put a ton of wards and such for protection.

She'd been shocked when she opened the door to see an older Petunia Evans and an extremely large man who must be her husband practically throwing a black haired boy and his trunk from their automobile. She got a further shock from Petunia marching up to her to inform her that the boy was Severus' son and she expected him to take responsibility for him. She knew Severus was responsible and would take care of any child of his but the rude way Petunia spoke of her son and of the young boy sparked Eileen's anger.

For years Eileen had lived under the hand of her abusive husband. She had been young and Tobias Snape had been the first one to ever make her feel special or shown any interest in her. Sure he'd been a muggle but she'd given up everything for him because she had thought he truly cared for her. She'd quickly realized how naïve she'd been but by then she'd had Severus and at the time she felt that she could do nothing but try and make the best of things. She'd tried to do the best by her son and she knew she hadn't always been able to give him the things he deserved but she had loved him with all her being and still did. Seeing Petunia's hate towards the young boy because of his magic reminded her of Tobias and made her snap back at Petunia like she wish she had done with Tobias.

"Good riddance," she muttered as Petunia and her obese husband and son drove away.

However seeing the poor boy standing there dejectedly on the front lawn clutching his owl cage lessened some of her anger. The boy needed someone right now and she would do her best whether the boy turned out to be Severus' or not. As far as she knew Severus hadn't had any contact with Lily after school. But her son didn't tell her everything since he thought he was protecting her. She did remember him coming home several weeks ago and he'd been in quite a state, he'd spent hours in the potions lab and refused to tell her anything about what had happened. She wondered now if it had something to do with this.

"Hullo? Dear are you alright?" she asked gently.

She got a shock when the boy turned and she got her first good look at him. She was instantly reminded of Severus when he had been a teenager. His black hair was cut close to his scalp but it looked like it would have the same silky texture as Severus' and her own. The finely arched brows and the almond shaped eyes were the same. His face wasn't quite as thin as Severus' or her own and his lips, nose and eye color were obviously Lily's but other than that if one had known Severus when he had been a boy then they would recognize this boy as his son.

"I'm sorry ma'am I'm not really sure what I'm doing here," said the boy uncertainly.

"Here why don't we get you inside and we'll talk there," said Eileen.

She cast a wandless feather light charm on the boy's trunk and he dragged it into the house with ease. She settled the boy in the living room and got some tea and biscuits. She also grabbed the vial of Familia Potion. Severus had surprisingly made some the day he'd come back so aggravated. She wondered now if he had been planning for this moment so he could test the boy for himself. She waited until he had had a bit of both before starting the conversation.

"My name is Eileen, Harry," she said not wanting to bring up the complexities of the fact that she was the mother of his potions professor yet. The boy would get enough of shock before realizing that the professor he'd known for the past three years was actually his true father.

"Why did my aunt bring me here?" he asked quietly.

"You see Harry your aunt believes that my son and not James Potter is your real father. She had a muggle test done which confirmed her belief. I don't know much about muggle tests but I have a Familia Potion here that can prove the truth right now. I just need a couple of drops of your blood and I can add some of my own to complete the test. If it turns clear it means that there is a familial relationship. The potion can only detect immediate family relationships for example brother and sister, parent and child or like in this case grandparent and grandchild. I only have one son and therefore if the potion is positive then its safe to say you are my son's son," she explained in a calm and rational tone in attempt to lessen the blow.

Harry stared at her like his world was ending. It had to be difficult for the boy to hear that the father he had always believed he had was in fact not his father and that this father might be alive.

"I know this is difficult to hear and I myself am shocked. Why don't we do the potion because perhaps the muggle test is wrong? We can talk further once we know the results one way or the other," she added.

"Okay what do you need me to do?" he asked.

She handed him a sowing needle and had if prick his finger so that three drops of blood fell into the vial. She quickly added her own and watched in anticipation as the potion swirled red for a moment before dissipating and turning crystal clear.

"Well there's our answer. I'm your grandmum and you're my grandson," said Eileen her voice surprisingly thick with emotion.

Harry looked so devastated she quickly jumped into action and moved to embrace the boy sensing he needed some source of comfort right now. He was no doubt piecing together the fact that he had been conceived from a secret affair and feeling a strange mix of emotions.

"It's alright, sweetling," she assured stroking a hand over the soft bristles of his short hair.

After a moment of hesitation he turned into her and accepted the embrace. It was a wonderful discovery that this boy was Severus' and Lily's. She had always hoped for grandchildren so that she might get to make up for the years that she had failed Severus. She knew this boy would need the care more than others because of the difficult future that he faced because of that wretched fool of a dark wizard. He also seemed to have been mistreated by Petunia and Eileen determined that she would have words with the horrible woman.

"Your mum and my son were best friends growing up you know. They were two wizarding children growing up in a muggle neighborhood so became very close. They remained close all the way up until their fifth year when they had a bit of a falling out because my son got caught up with the wrong sort of people. He always regretted it because he loved your mum more than anything and it killed him when she married James Potter," she explained all the while rubbing his back in soothing motions.

"What's your son's name?" asked the boy timidly.

"Severus, Severus Snape," she replied.

The boy drew back from her his expression even more shocked then before.

/

"Snape? Professor Snape is your son?" Harry asked feeling a rise of panic.

"Yes," she said simply still firmly rubbing his back.

Harry had to admit that it felt nice to have someone hold him like this like they actually cared about him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had done this. It wouldn't be so bad to have a grandmum but to accept the fact that he had a grandmum he also had to accept that Snape the dungeon bat was his father. Eileen seemed so nice to be the greasy git's mother. It made Harry feel better about being his son because just because he was his son didn't mean he would be a greasy bastard like Snape. His mum was obviously a decent person.

It made Harry want to laugh because Snape hated his guts and how disappointed he would be that he was his son. Then it clicked in his head that Snape had hated him from the beginning because he thought he was the son of the girl he loved and some other guy.


	3. The Different Path

**Another story with Snape as Harry's father. I went through bit of phase where that's all I would read and write. This is different in that this is a pre-Hogwarts Harry.**

* * *

**The Different Path **

There are theories out there that say there are hundreds upon thousands of different universes and these universes are spawned when someone is posed to choose between two options. From that one choice two different universes are created. For in one world they could have chosen the blue paint and in the other they chose the green to paint their walls. These small choices could have vastly different consequences and send them down very different paths. It is such a choice that creates a completely different world.

It all started when seven-year-old Harry James Potter turned his teacher's hair blue. His aunt, Petunia Dursley, became extremely distressed. After this incident she began to truly question whether or not she could continue to raise her sister's freaky son. In one world she decided she must go on. She knew she had to just suck it up and accept his freakishness. In this world things continued on. Harry Potter grew up with the Dursleys until he reached eleven where he discovered he was a wizard and went off to Hogwarts. He went through many different trials and in the end he defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort.

But we aren't looking at that world. We are taking a look at the world in which Petunia Dursley made a different decision. A decision where she just couldn't take Harry's strangeness anymore. A decision that brought to light a truth about Harry that would have never been known if had not been for her interference.

/

Petunia Dursley was at her wits end. She had had enough of her nephew's freakish behavior. She couldn't take it anymore. Just the other day while washing the dishes he had made them levitate briefly. Petunia had been having one of the neighbors, Sandra Johnson, over and the woman had seen it! Of course Petunia managed to convince her that she had been seeing things but what would have happened if she hadn't been able to? The entire neighborhood would gossip and before long they would all think that they were freaks. Not to mention all of the other incidents he'd caused. He'd turned his teacher's hair blue, teleported to the roof of the school and made all of his hair grow back over night. It just wasn't natural!

Petunia refused to let her nephew ruin the normal and successful reputation that she and her husband had worked so hard to achieve. Not to mention all the harm it could do to her poor Dudders. Her son shouldn't have to be exposed to such unnaturalness. But Petunia was stuck. There was nowhere else to send the boy besides an orphanage and that old kook insisted that he had to stay with her. She felt hopeless and full of rage at having to look after her perfect sister's freakish offspring.

It still filled her with anger at the memory of her parent's enthusiasm at Lily's freakish powers. They had fawned over Lily and her accomplishments at that unnatural place. Petunia had hated the attention they had afforded her younger sister and that had turned to utter loathing towards her sister and that loathing was now passed on to her sister's son.

She tried to think of anything that would help her get rid of him. She even decided to brave the trunk of things that the old kook had given her of Lily and her husband's things for the boy to see if perhaps there was a distant relative on his father's side that could take him. Inside she discovered old text books for subjects like Potions and Charms as if those could ever be worthwhile areas of study. This was why those freaks were such a waste to society. They were lazy and would never be able to be normal and contribute to society.

It was while she was looking through the trunk that she found her sister's journal. Petunia had eagerly started reading it to get some dirt on her sister's inner most thoughts. She however hadn't been expecting such a shocking revelation. She discovered that her sister had had feelings for a childhood friend, a childhood friend that Petunia knew as well. She remembered Severus Snape quite well. In fact he ranked number 2 on her most hated list only being beaten by her sister. He had been a thin, pasty, hooked nose boy who was perpetually dirty and dressed in shabby clothes. Petunia never understood how Lily could stand to be in his presence but figured it must have been something to do with their both being freaks and thinking themselves better than normal people. As if being a freak was better than being normal!

She mentioned how she may have even married Severus had it not been for some sort of incident during their fifth year of school. She had forgiven him for that but she couldn't forgive him for his new acquaintances, seemed they were an unpleasant lot. However if this revelation hadn't been enough Lily went on to report that the two of them had had some sort of encounter in late October a few weeks before marrying Potter. Petunia was scandalized to realize the encounter had turned into a sexual one. She couldn't believe her sister would willingly be with the poor son of the local drunk. She would never understand her.

Lily stated that despite the encounter she decided to go on and marry Potter because she saw some sort of dark mark on Severus' arm, whatever she meant by that, and she believed that there would be no changing Severus from the dark path he was already on. Petunia could have told Lily that the boy would end up being no good after all look how his drunk of a father had turned out. The true shock came when Lily discovered she was pregnant and that Lily stated she wasn't sure who the father was. This sparked Petunia's attention and filled her with a sense of righteous justice. She had always known her sister wasn't all that wholesome and good like their parent's had thought. Now if only they were alive to see this.

Lily completed some sort of paternity test when the baby had been born and low and behold it had been Severus'. But she and Potter had had to go into hiding and because of Severus' involvement with unsavory characters Lily had decided to hide the child's true parentage from everyone with a spell that hid the child's true appearance. This furthered Petunia's belief that her opinion of Lily's character was correct because she had hid from her husband that her child wasn't his.

Once Petunia had gotten over the shock and glee of the situation she jumped into action. The boy now had a place to go. Sure the old coot had said he had to stay with her but surely the boy would be better protected or whatever with his own kind? Anyway she refused to continue to put up with the little freak when his father was perfectly alive and well. Besides she was even more eager to be rid of him knowing he was really Severus'.

She did some investigating and discovered that Severus still lived in the same old house in Spinner's End. Both of his parent's were now deceased but he still had that listed as his primary place of residence. She set about writing him a letter explaining everything and she included Lily's journal in the package. Next she told Vernon who was all too thrilled to be rid of the boy as well. Then they packed up the boy with a few clothes and drove him to Spinner's End. The small mining town was in even worse shape than it had been during her childhood and it filled her with a sense of vindication to see how far it had fallen.

She knocked on the door to the house but no one answered. The house was obviously lived in so she figured she'd just leave the boy on the front steps. Severus would have to be back eventually. She told the boy to stay and headed back to the car.

"Aunt Petunia, you're just going to leave me here?" the boy asked in desperation.

"This is your father's house, he'll be back soon," she said able to summon a reassuring tone for him now that she knew how close she was to getting rid of him.

"But my father's dead," said the boy in obvious confusion.

"Your mother's husband is dead but he wasn't your father, this man is your father and you are going to live with him," she stated firmly before turning back and climbing in the car.

The boy called out to her again looking small and pathetic but she ordered Vernon to drive and they did. Petunia didn't even bother looking back. She just felt a huge sense of relief to finally be putting the freakishness of the wizarding world behind her. She would never have to think about her pretty, perfect sister or her horrible freakish son again.

/

Harry James Potter stared after his relative's car in utter desolation. It wasn't that he liked his relatives it was just the fact that they had dropped him off in the middle of a strange neighborhood with hardly any explanation or intention to come back for him. Despite only being seven years old he was used to taking care of himself but this was different. He was in a strange place all by himself with no way to get back or with anyone familiar around to help him.

What was even stranger was that his aunt said that this was his father's house. His real father apparently, whatever that meant. So did that mean that James Potter wasn't his father? Why had his aunt suddenly discovered this other father? Was this the truth? What was going to happen to him? Surely he couldn't be any worse than the Dursleys. No one was worse than the Dursleys in Harry's opinion. With that hope firmly fixed in his mind he sat down on the front steps to wait. If a few tears escaped his eyes he ignored them. He was used to being unwanted but even this was a little much for him. He just huddled on the front step hugging his knapsack to him and wished that everything would be all right that this man was his dad and he'd love Harry and take care of him.

/

Severus Snape was in the middle of teaching a particularly incompetent second year class of Gryffindors and Slytherins when he felt a tingle signaling that the wards around his home at Spinner's End had been breached. He hated the old house, which reminded him of nothing but bad memories from his childhood but he only lived there during the summer and it was a great way to get away from chaos and trials he endured at Hogwarts. After all no one would think to look for him in an old muggle neighborhood.

He wasn't too concerned about the wards since it stated that only someone was on his property but had not yet entered his home. He got them from time to time with salesmen and what not. It did however pique Severus' curiosity for who would enter his property without leaving but not try to enter the house? It was suspicious to say the least. He got through the rest of the class before returning to his private quarters and flooing to his home at Spinner's End. He was fairly certain what he found was the last thing he was expecting.

He moved to the front of the house and there on the front porch sat a little black haired boy. He was slight and dressed in baggy clothes that seemed too thin for the brisk March weather. He clutched a small knapsack to his chest and was resting his head on top of it. Severus didn't know what to make of the boy's sudden appearance. But he must have the wrong house, this was an inconvenience that Severus hadn't wanted to deal with at the moment.

"You boy what are you doing on my front porch?" he demanded using his deepest and silkiest voice that never failed to startle his students.

As expected the boy jumped and whirled to face him. Severus was shocked by what he saw. The boy looked like a mini James Potter to the messy black hair to the round face and large round glasses. All except the beautiful shining emerald eyes that sat behind the glasses. What was Harry Potter doing here? Severus had thought he had four more years to prepare himself before dealing with the little devil but now here he was and on his front steps no less.

"Um hullo sir, I— well my aunt she thought— I mean I don't know—"

"Spit it out boy I don't have all day," Severus demanded cutting him off.

"Here sir my aunt wanted me to give you this letter she said it explained everything," he said in a shaking voice and offered up a package to Severus.

He took the package and looked back over the boy with disdain.

"You better come inside before you catch a chill," he said sneering at the boy.

The boy looking grateful quickly darted inside. He set the boy up on the couch and settled across from him in his favorite worn chair. Giving quick instructions for the boy to be silent Severus opened the package to find a leather bound book that looked strangely familiar along with a letter. He started to read the letter first. It was from Petunia and he was shocked by her vehemence towards the young boy in front of him and her insistence that she never wanted to see him again. He was further stunned by her revelation that she had read Lily's journal to discover that he, not Potter, was Harry's father. He barely managed to finish the letter which was just more vitriol about all they had to put up with from the boy's accidental magic and that they would not be taking him back before turning towards the journal.

He opened the journal and flipped to the necessary pages and quickly read over Lily's words. It filled him with a sense of awe to read about Lily's feelings for him that she had even loved him and would have been with him if it weren't for the fact that he had become a Death Eater. He cursed himself for his stupidity. He could have had Lily, the one woman he had ever truly loved. He now understood her abrupt departure from him the morning after their encounter. She had seen his Dark Mark and believed that he was lost to her. He felt a surge of emotions he had kept at bay for ten long years. But he pushed them back behind his shields. He couldn't afford to get soft now.

He read over Lily's discovery that he was the father of her child and her guilt over her decision to not tell anyone. When he got to the part about the spell hiding Harry's true appearance he was impressed and spared a glance for the boy sitting in front of him. The boy was watching him with wary green eyes but despite the long silence he hadn't complained, hadn't made a noise. Did the boy even know what was going on? Severus wasn't sure if _he_ knew what was going on. There was only one way to prove that this was true. He would remove the spell outlined in Lily's journal.

Seeing that Severus was looking at him Harry gave him a timid smile and gathered his courage enough to speak "So is it true? Are you really my father?"

"What did your aunt tell you?" Severus countered, curious about what the boy knew.

"She just said that you were my real father and that I had to live with you now. She said that James Potter wasn't my father he was just married to my mum," he replied uncertainly.

Severus nodded so she pretty much had explained nothing to the poor boy.

"There is a spell that I can perform that will prove whether or not you are my son. Your mother placed a spell on you hiding your true appearance. She did however leave the outline of the spell in her journal and I believe that I understand it so that I can remove it," he said.

"Spell? Like a magic spell?" asked the boy frowning.

"Yes, a magic spell what else would it be?" snapped Severus.

"But spells and magic aren't real," said the boy uncertainly, glancing at Severus for approval.

Severus felt a surge of rage at the horse-faced shrew. She hadn't even told the boy that he was a wizard!

"I can assure you that magic is very much real for I am a wizard and your mother was a witch that makes you a wizard as well," he said firmly.

"Me? A wizard?" the boy gasped in shocked amazement.

"Yes, I'm sure you've done things that can't be explained before," Severus prompted remembering from the letter all the grievances Petunia had listed against the boy.

"One time Dudley and his gang were chasing me and before I knew it I ended up on the roof of the school," said the boy.

Severus stared at him in shock. First because the boy had managed a successful apparation at such a young age and second because he had been bullied. Severus didn't know for sure if the boy was his yet but he felt himself already becoming protective of him. He also felt even more anger towards Petunia who had no doubt allowed such things to happen.

"Yes, well there is your proof," agreed Severus struggling to maintain his outward calm. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to remove the spell on you."

"So I don't really look like this?" the boy panicked.

"No," agreed Severus.

He looked a little scared for a moment but he nodded. He was taking things rather well all things considered and Severus felt a measure of pride towards the young boy. He pushed it away though. He did not yet know for certain whether or not Harry was truly his yet.

"Alright just sit still for a moment," said Severus pulling out his wand and beginning the counter spell.

The boy sat as still as a statue as he waited for Severus to complete the spell. Severus watched as the spell came to an end and the boy sitting on his couch now had a completely different appearance. The only recognizable thing about him were the glasses and lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The boy's messy black hair now laid flat against his head and was a true jet black. His once round face was now longer and thinner with higher cheekbones. His eyes were even more like Lily's now not just the color but also the almond shape. His lips were full like Lily's as well and unfortunately he had inherited Severus' nose. It wasn't quite as large or crooked as his own but it did have a definite hook. But still he was a handsome little boy or perhaps Severus was just biased because the boy in front of him was a perfect combination of himself and Lily.

"Everything's blurry now," said Harry startled.

"Remove your glasses," Severus instructed.

Harry did so slowly and it took Severus' breath away to see his son's emerald eyes unhindered by glasses.

"I can see!" exclaimed Harry brightly.

"Yes, your mother's spell was quite thorough," agreed Severus once more impressed by Lily's brilliance to even affect eyesight.

"I love magic!" Harry enthused.

"Yes, it is nice," Severus said favoring his son with a rare smile.

As it was he thought he might never stop smiling for here in front of him sat the proof of his and Lily's love. It even said in her journal how much she had cared for him, even loved him. Potter hadn't beaten him in the end. Severus had finally triumphed over his enemy. He wanted to shout for joy and proclaim the truth to world so all would know Lily had loved him and had borne his son not Potter's. What was even more the last piece of Lily in this world was also a part of him rather than Potter. Severus had been prepared to hate the child of his love and his enemy but now there was no need for that child did not exist. Only his and Lily's son existed and he was more than thrilled about it.

"So I'm really your son? Can I see what I look like? Can I have a wand like yours?" Harry chattered on in excitement.

"Yes, you are my son. I'll show you to the bathroom mirror. You will get your own wand when you turn eleven," Severus explained with an amount of patience that would have shocked all of his students.

"So I get to live with you now?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes," Severus said firmly.

The boy grinned and before he knew it Severus had an arm full of excited seven year old. The boy clutched at him tightly and Severus was helpless to do anything but hug the boy back. It was awkward at first; he hadn't hugged anyone since Lily more than ten years ago. But he quickly relaxed into it, enjoying the feeling of his son's arms around him.

He gently pulled the boy away after a few moments and led him to the bathroom. He lifted him so that he could better look at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror in silence for several long minutes and Severus had the sudden fear that Harry would prefer the appearance of the James Potter clone than his true appearance of his son.

"We look alike," said Harry finally and the huge smile of happiness on Harry's face filled Severus with relief. At least he didn't seem to mind looking like Severus.

"Yes, we do," said Severus softly.

"Do I look like my mum too?" Harry asked timidly.

"Have you never seen a picture of her?" questioned Severus his silky soft tone belying the anger surging inside of him.

"No," replied Harry. "Do you have some of her?"

"Yes," Severus said vowing to seek revenge on Petunia Evans. He knew very well she must have had pictures of Lily and to not show her son was a crime.

"Will you show me?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Of course. Come along I'll make us some lunch and then we can look at pictures," said Severus leading Harry back into the kitchen.

"Thank you!" cried Harry and once more Severus had an excited child clinging to him something that he was definitely not used to in the least.

While serving lunch he found that Harry fidgeted quite a bit in his seat at the table. He appeared uncomfortable in the seat and he was constantly asking Severus if he needed help. When given his sandwich he ate quickly as if he had not eaten in a while or couldn't be certain of his next meal. He thanked Severus numerous times for the food along with questions about magic. Severus took note of Harry's clothes, which were too large and obviously hand-me-downs. These things were adding up to something and it was something that Severus really didn't like.


	4. Along Came A Spider

**So this is an Avenger/ Amazing Spiderman crossover. It turns out that Peter is the son of Captain America. **

* * *

**Along Came a Spider**

Peter was in shock. He didn't even know how to handle the information that had been given to him. It was so unbelievable but he had the clear and absolute proof right in front of his eyes. You think after watching New York get attacked by aliens and then saved by superheroes and then becoming a superhero himself and defeating a giant lizard-human hybrid that nothing could shock him. But he'd been proven wrong.

It all started when his Aunt May got sick. Peter had been at school when the principal had come into the classroom asking for him. He'd immediately known it was serious because it was the principal and he'd come in person. Gwen had given him several concerned looks as he was led out of the class. Peter had been terrified and he'd been right. Aunt May had had a stroke while at work and was even now in the hospital. It had sent her into a coma with little chance of recovery and Peter was left reeling in pain and fear. He didn't have any other family and he had had no idea what would happen to him.

With Aunt May in the hospital social services had stepped in and with no other options they were going to have to move him into a temporary boy's home. It was while he was going through things that he wanted to take with him that he discovered his mother's journal. It was in Aunt May's closet along with a letter for Aunt May asking her to give it to Peter once he had turned eighteen.

Peter had had a momentary crisis about whether or not he should read it but in the end he wanted to some have some sort of connection to the mother he barely remembered. In the end he really wished he hadn't. The journal had succeeded in taking his mind off Aunt May's death but it brought up a whole other can of worms that Peter really hadn't wanted to deal with.

In his mother's journal he made the shocking discovery that he wasn't the son of Richard and Mary Parker. It all started when they had trouble conceiving a child. But they were both intelligent scientist within the field of genetics. Instead of going to a clinic Richard announced that they were more than capable of doing the procedures themselves. They were successful for only a couple of months later the implanted embryo stuck and Peter was conceived to the happiness of both of them.

She wrote that it wasn't until Peter was four that she suspected something. She had always thought it was a miracle that Peter was never sick but by the time he was four she found it very odd that he had never had so much as a sniffle or that he never bruised or had cuts despite his rough and tumble play. She decided to check his blood to see why this was and discovered that his blood type didn't match her own or Richard's which meant either one of them or both of them weren't his biological parents. She'd taken a closer look at his DNA to find the answers. She'd been shocked to discover that Peter's mitochondrial DNA didn't match her own and since mitochondrial DNA was passed down through the mother it meant that she wasn't his mother. Further testing proved that Richard wasn't his father either. She'd been stunned by this revelation and looked into how this was possible. First suspecting that maybe there had been a mix up at the hospital but then that idea was quickly scrapped since she had had Peter with her in the hospital room the entire time.

She made note of all the times that Richard had taken Peter into his basement lab she thought it had been to watch him but now she remembered walking in on him taking various recordings of Peter's health. He'd played it off as if he was just making doing his own checkups Peter was healthy because he didn't trust the other doctors and at the time she believed him. She hadn't been so sure after discovering the revelation that Peter wasn't really their child. When she confronted Richard about how Peter wasn't their son he admitted to the fact that neither or them had been fertile enough to create a viable embryo so he'd gone to get donors not wanting to upset her. For a time she had believed this but still it didn't make sense for why Richard had been so invested in monitoring Peter. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked into the situation a bit more. She discovered that what Richard had been doing was directly involved in trying to recreate the super soldier serum.

The super soldier serum had been created by a Dr. Abraham Erksine back during World War II there had been only one success since he had been shot and the serum's formula had died with him. The success had been Captain America himself and he'd died in a plane crash with his body never being found. People had been trying to recreate it ever since. The serum was a weapon and whatever organization or country first managed to complete would have stronger, faster and more durable soldiers. They'd be practically unstoppable and that was why it was such a profitable and shady research experiment.

Mary had outlined her discoveries and research on the serum and Richard's dabbling in it to Peter in her journal. Apparently a shady organization had approached Richard with a stolen and well-preserved sample of Captain America's semen and hired him to try and recreate the serum. They'd heard what an incredible geneticist he was and were willing to give him a chance. They were hoping that he could separate the formula from Captain America's DNA since the semen sample was the only sample of DNA of Captain America's that they could get their hands on. They weren't sure if it was possible because they weren't sure if the serum had even affected his little swimmers. But Richard discovered that the sample must have been taken directly after his transformation as a standard physical health check because the serum was potent in them. Instead of trying to extract the serum from the sample he decided to use them to create a child. It was then that he suggested to Mary that they try invetro. Mary's own eggs weren't viable so he'd used a donor egg that was being preserved in the same cryo-tank as Captain America's semen.

Luckily he hadn't told his employers about his success in creating a child from Captain America's sample. It had been an incredible genetic breakthrough but he still wasn't able to discover the key to the serum and unfortunately he'd lost the rest of the Captain's sample due to a power outage in his basement lab where he was keeping the sample since it wasn't safe enough to keep it at work. It was a problem because his employers were getting antsy and annoyed with him. It was why he'd started being not as careful with his experimentation of Peter and how Mary had started to notice something was off with him.

She knew she had to get Peter away from him. Her discovery of his betrayal had upset things even further because she had cut off his access to Peter and thus he couldn't finish his work. Mary had still trusted Richard's brother and his wife because they knew nothing about what Richard was doing and they were such kind and caring people. She left Peter with them with instructions for them to keep Peter there and not to give him to Richard. Uncle Ben had apparently had some idea how far his brother had fallen and agreed. Mary had gone to confront Richard about who had employed him so she would have a better understanding of what type of people might be after Peter. She was gathering things together in the event that it became necessary for her to go into hiding with Peter if Richard's employers came after him.

That had been his mother's last entry. She had written the diary before leaving because she had been fearful about not surviving if Richard's employers came after her. She was connected to Richard by being his wife so she had written the journal and left it in May's care in the event that she too was taken out along with Richard. She hadn't wanted them to know anything about Peter or have the slightest hint about just who Peter really was. For that reason she had left Peter to distance herself and make sure that whoever Richard's employers were they didn't get any ideas about coming after him. He was still in shock because apparently his father was none other than Captain Freaking America.

After reading the journal Peter had spent two days in complete denial before taking the initiative and testing himself. There were signs he couldn't help but note. He'd never been sick a day in his life, he'd always healed from bruises faster and then there was the kicker: the spider bite. All indications showed that Peter should have died from the spider bite. After studying the genetically engineered spider a little more he discovered that all other test subjects or scientists who accidentally come into contact with the spiders had died from the venom. It was a lethal spider toxin but Peter had survived. Peter had not only survived he had become even stronger because of it. With all of this evidence he had tested his own DNA against samples he had of both Mary and Richard through the Oscorp database. And there was the truth right in front of him.

He was sitting in a lab in Oscorp thanks to Gwen just staring at the results and not knowing how to handle this information. Sure he'd read the words his mother had written but having actual proof in front of him was more than he could bear. It was too much on top of Aunt May's impending death but at the same time he was filled with elation at the prospect of his father being alive. He wanted nothing more than to meet him. It was so weird to Peter to think his father was none other than the incredible man he'd learned about in history class. To top it all off Captain America had turned out to be alive. He'd helped save the city from an alien invasion over a year ago and he lived in Stark Tower newly named Avengers Tower. He'd helped out with various other issues since then and Peter was itching to meet the man who was his only living family well at least until he discovered who his mother was. But she was an egg donor and had done so with the desire to not be involved in the child's life. He hoped that the Captain wouldn't feel the same.

Having Captain America for a father seemed like a much better option than Richard Parker. Uncle Ben had been an amazing man, his younger brother not so much. Focusing on his finding and meeting his father was keeping his attention off Aunt May's impending death. The doctors said it was only a matter of time before her body shut down completely and there was nothing Peter could do. He'd never felt so helpless in all his life. He had these incredible powers but here he was unable to do anything but watch his Aunt waste away. Stopping crime as Spiderman also seemed to help. It made Peter smile to think that he had become a superhero just like his father. Although at the same time it was intimidating trying to live up to the living legend that was Captain America.

Peter left the lab and started heading back towards the boy's home he was currently being forced to stay in. He really hated it there. The only positive was that they never checked to make sure he was there or not so he had complete freedom to go and be Spiderman and not worry that anyone was monitoring his wear abouts. He hated the other guys there though some of them were major jerks and he'd taken to carrying around his backpack with all his gear in it with him everywhere. It was the only way that he could protect his stuff from getting trashed and keep them from realizing he was Spiderman.

Peter felt the telltale tingle at the back of his neck telling him that something bad was about to happen.

"Hey kid," snarled a male voice.

Peter turned to look and sure enough a couple of thug looking types were making their way towards. Peter almost grinned at the thought that they were going to try and rob him. He glanced around but there was no one else to see him beat the crap out of these guys. A good fight is just what he needed. He'd led the asshole into a false sense of security and then he'd strike.

"I don't want any trouble," Peter said making his voice tremble.

"Just give us your money kid," demanded the head thug grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"I don't have any money really," replied Peter hamming it up and wondering how stupid these guys were not to realize he was playing them.

"Wrong answer," he moved to swing but Peter had already broken out of his hold and punched him in the face throwing him back several feet.

The others just gaped dumbly at him before trying to attack. He jumped and kicked two of them sending them flying back. The others quickly fell to his gentle taps. It sometimes amazed even him just how strong he was. The only time he'd really exercised his full strength was when he'd been fighting Curt Connors AKA the Lizard. When fighting everyday criminals he had to remember to constantly check his swings or else he could accidently kill someone. He did wish there was more of challenge though. He really to needed to let out some steam.

Once the thugs were gone he changed into his suit and swung around the city. He stopped a couple of petty burglars and webbed them to the front of the police station. He ended back on top of warehouse where he changed out of his costume. However he couldn't bring himself to go back to the boy's home. He headed back to Brooklyn, to his home and slipped into his room. The house would have to be sold to pay for hospital bills when Aunt May was gone and Peter wasn't sure how much longer he'd have a chance to stay here. He had to come up with some sort of plan. He couldn't spend the next three years in foster care. But that really didn't leave him with a lot of options. In fact the only one he had would be to confront Captain America about his paternity since he was the only thing that would keep him out of the system. But exposing himself would bring up a whole other can of worms that Peter wasn't sure he wanted to deal with. He thought about looking for his biological mother but as far as he knew donors signed millions of waivers that waved their rights to their children and he doubted she would want to take him in considering she'd donated her egg with the understanding she wasn't responsible for him so that really only left the Captain.

The next few days passed with Peter making infrequent trips to the foster home and making sure to go to the hospital everyday. He was constantly fluctuating in trying to decide whether or not to approach the Captain. There wasn't even a guarantee that he'd take Peter in. It was only when Aunt May passed away that in his desperation and grief he did something stupid. Peter was a smart kid. He knew that. His IQ was off the charts and he'd easily be the top student at Midtown Science if he tried a little harder but his emotions were getting the better of him and he wasn't thinking clearly.

He was alone and hurting and the stupid people in social services had sent him to some horrible foster home where the parents were devote Christians and thought Spiderman and the Avengers were freaks of nature and should be killed. They watched him like a hawk and because he shared a room with two other kids he couldn't slip out to be Spiderman. They were also talking about taking him out of Midtown Science because they didn't like the way it encouraged children to turn their backs on religion. Peter didn't have a problem with religious people in fact he used to go to church with Uncle Ben and Aunt May but these people were crazy. And they pushed him into doing something that was a little rash.

He knew the Captain was living at Avengers Tower so he decided to go and speak to him. Yes, again it was stupid but Peter was desperate. He managed to get inside by slipping in with a group of movers carrying furniture. The movers didn't even question him when he grabbed one end of a couch and helped the others carry it in. In fact they looked a little relieved probably because Peter was taking a lot of the weight off of them. He hopped into the elevator and road up to the top floors where the living quarters were. All of the Avengers were living here now and Peter had thought they'd finished all of the renovations a couple of months ago. Whatever the case was Peter was glad for an excuse to get inside.

Once the couch was in place Peter broke off from the group of movers and went in search of Captain America. He really didn't have much of a plan beyond trying to explain the situation to him and then once they asked for proof Peter was more than willing to have a DNA test done to prove his claim. He wasn't worried about them seeing the spider DNA because it was only noticeable under intense testing. No one would even notice with a plan old paternity test.

"Excuse me young sir but you are not authorized to be on this level of the building without a pass," came a British voice.

Peter jumped and looked around him trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. But there wasn't anyone there

"Who said that?" Peter demanded.

"I am JARVIS Mr. Stark's personal AI system. I am programmed throughout the entire building and I know that you are not supposed to be here," said the voice snootily.

Peter had read about JARVIS. He hadn't realized just how realistic it was. If Peter hadn't known better he would have thought that it was a person he was speaking to. Tony really was a genius.

"Listen Jarvis I know I'm not supposed to be here but I really need to talk to Captain America ok? Please could you just tell me where he is or ask him to come talk to me? It's really important." Peter felt stupid begging to a computer but it was his last chance.

"Security has been notified and they are on their way to remove you," was all Jarvis replied.

"Great," Peter sighed.

He only had a moment to decide what he was going to do when two huge security officers appeared.

"Alright kid you're coming with us," said the taller of the two.

"Okay just hold on a second fellas, I really don't mean any harm I just want to talk to Captain America. Please I swear just give me two minutes with him." Peter held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry kid no can do. Come on." The security officer seemed like an okay guy but Peter had a mission he needed to complete.

"I'm sorry too," said Peter before taking off down the hallway.

The officers swore behind him and gave chase. They stood no chance of catching Peter however. Some more security personnel arrived to cut off Peter but he surprised them by simply flipping over them without hardly even breaking his stride. Their gasps of surprise made Peter smile. He knew he couldn't show off too much for fear of revealing himself but he decided a few fancy tricks were sure to get their attention and take him a bit more seriously. The security kept chasing him and it was only when he felt the tell tingle of his own personal danger signal that he realized they were herding him. Minutes later he burst through a pair of double doors into a large open room. He pulled up sharply by what he found there.

All six Avengers, plus a big black guy with an eye patch and an average looking middle aged guy in a nice suit were standing there waiting for him. None of them were in their suits, which was a good sign to Peter. He stood there staring not expecting this kind of welcome.

"Um, hi," said Peter flushing and giving an awkward little wave.

"Hey kid you've got some sweet moves want to tell us what brings you by our tower?" asked Tony Stark looking casual.

Peter was star struck he couldn't believe he was in the same room with living legends.

"Kid? You okay? You're synapses suddenly stop firing?" Tony asked sarcastically waving his hand in front of Peter's face.

Peter snapped out of it, he was here for a reason.

"I'm here to see Captain America." Peter's eyes couldn't help but flick to the tall blonde man, well the one with the short hair. Thor was tall and blonde and wow way more built in person. Captain America was still tall and powerfully built but even he looked thin when compared to the God of Thunder.

The Captain's light blue eyes locked with Peter's own and Peter was struck by the obvious physical proof that they were related. Since finding out that the Captain was his biological father Peter had looked up everything he could on the man. He'd also found several pictures of him without his mask. He'd had to hack a couple of government security bases to get them but it had been worth it. They had similar noses and chins as well but only if you were looking for it. It was different though being in the same room as his father and seeing him in person rather than staring at some old black and white photo.

"Why do you need to see me?" asked the Captain his voice kind and concerned.

Peter had read about what a good guy he was but you could never trust someone else's word. It could have been over exaggeration throughout the years. It seemed the rumors were at least half true if his tone was anything to go by.

"It's kind of personal so maybe we should talk in private," Peter said glancing around at the others nervously.

"Not gonna happen," said the one eyed man. "We have no idea who you are we aren't letting you be alone with Captain America when we don't know your intentions."

"I think it will be alright Fury he's what fifteen? Sixteen?" questioned Stark.

"Fifteen," offered Peter.

"Right, see I don't think he's going to carry Cap off," said Stark.

"You saw the video footage. He leapt over the security like it was nothing," one-eye Willy snapped.

"Whatever you have to say it can be said in front of them," the Captain finally offered in a placating tone to everyone at least giving Peter the chance to speak.

"Um ok," Peter said glancing around nervously once more. Well here goes nothing. "You're my father."

Total silence reigned in the room before Tony burst into loud guffaws. Captain America looked shocked and confused. The others wore varying expressions of the same emotions as the Captain but Peter could tell that all of them thought he was joking or worse that he was some crazy person.

"In case you didn't realize kid old Cap here has been a capsicle for the past seventy years and he's only been unfrozen for eight months. So he's sort of out of the running to be your father. If you wanted to accuse one of us of being your father for some publicity stunt you should of picked someone else. Most likely me since I would have been the most likely to get into such a predicament," Tony laughed but there was an undercurrent of anger in his eyes as he looked at Peter no doubt thinking he was lying and trying to play them.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot or crazy or whatever is you're all thinking. But Captain America is my father and I can prove it. Just do a paternity test. Right here right now, no tricks I'll let you take whatever samples you want and do any tests you want to prove it," said Peter.

That made Tony frown. Willy was looking at him in a shrewdly assessing manner now. The Captain still looked shocked and confused and the others had varying expressions ranging from confused: Thor to distrustful: the Black Widow and placid: the average guy in the suit.

"Okay lets get this over with. Banner, Cap come with me. I have everything we need in my lab. I've been hit with enough paternity suits to have everything on hand for such occasions," said Tony and he waved them over to an elevator.

"I'm coming too Stark," growled one-eye Willy.

Then average suit guy had to come followed by the Black Widow, Hawkeye and then seeing that he was all alone in the room Thor tagged along.

The elevator ride down was really long and awkward. He was blocked into the corner between one-eye Willy and suit guy. Captain America stood beside suit guy and kept peeking glances at Peter. Peter in turn fiddled with the straps of his backpack trying to avoid the stares that everyone kept throwing his way.

Peter heaved a sigh of relief as they entered the lab hoping that this would soon be all cleared up. He was really starting to regret the whole situation though. He wished he'd actually thought before he acted for once and then maybe he wouldn't be in the situation that he was in now. But he was here now and he might as well see it through.

Tony had him and the Captain sit down at one of the stations and he and Dr. Banner took cheek swabs as well as blood samples from both of them. Then they tested the samples and compared them against one another. With all the fast acting machinery that Stark had it took barely a couple of minutes for the results to become conclusive. Peter watched with mild interest as the positive results were shown on the large hologram projector Tony had. He then turned his attention towards the others feeling a bit smug at their flabbergasted looks.

"Well, I'll be damned the kid's right. Looks like you're a dad, Cap," Tony announced and pounded a stunned looking Captain America on the back.

"How in the hell is this possible?" snarled one-eyed Willy turning his still surprisingly potent gaze on Peter.

"It's a long story and I just found out myself," said Peter holding up his hands in a placating gesture.

"We've got the time, start talking," demanded one-eye.

Under that intense glare Peter stuttered out how his aunt had gotten sick and passed away and how he'd found the journal. He told him what he'd read in Mary Parker's journal and how he'd been put in a foster home and it was that that had driven him to seek out Captain America. He even mentioned how he'd never been sick and tended to heal faster when injured. He told them everything except for the very important detail that he was Spiderman. One-eyed Willy demanded to see the journal and Peter reluctantly handed it over. One-eye and suit guy immediately began paging through it before one-eye started barking out orders.

"It doesn't say who your mother is," suit guy noted.

"No, she said it was some anonymous donor that Richard got whether it was legal or not I have no idea," said Peter with a shrug.

"We're going to need to find that out so we can insure that Captain Rogers' custody of you remains unquestioned. We'll just run your DNA through the database. We're also going to want to do a physical on you with your permission of course," suit guy continued.

"Who are you guys?" Peter asked in complete shock.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Or SHIELD if you prefer. We deal with issues that the regular government isn't prepared to handle," suit guy explained calmly.

"Like aliens and superheroes?" Peter questioned.

"Yes just like aliens and superheroes," agreed suit guy allowing a small smile.

"What's your name?" asked Captain America.

He'd been silent throughout Peter's tale and had pretty much been staring off into space ever since the positive results were plastered on the hologram. He was now staring at Peter determination shining in his blue depths. There was a gentle but scared smile on his face. It made Peter's pulse race to be the sole focus of his gaze especially now that he knew the truth about their relationship.

"Um it's Peter, Peter Parker." Peter offered his own tremulous smile.

"Steve Rogers, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Peter," he said holding out his hand a wider smile on his face.

"You too, sir." Peter grasped his hand in his own and shook it praying that his nerves wouldn't get the best of him and cause his hand to stick to Steve's that would be all he needed.

"Please call me Steve," he said sincerely.

"Right, okay," Peter said dipping his head in embarrassment.

"Peter this is Agent Phil Coulson he's the liaison between the Avengers and SHIELD," Steve pointed at suit guy who nodded his head in acknowledgement. "The man in the black suit is Nick Fury the Director of SHIELD," he nodded towards where one-eye was pacing and talking on his cellphone. "This is Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton also known as Black Widow and Hawkeye respectively. They're members of SHIELD as well as part of the Avengers."

"Nice to meet you," said Natasha greeted in a no nonsense, nothing bothers me manner.

Clint just nodded.

"Then there's Thor," Steve said unnecessarily pointing out the tall and powerful Norse God in the room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you son of Steve. It is a joyous occasion that I was able to be here to see you reunited with your father!" the thunder god boomed and slapped a large hand on both Steve's and Peter's shoulders.

Steve's and Peter's faces both turned red at Thor referring to Peter as the son of Steve. It was a little strange sure biologically Steve Rogers was Peter's father but the guy only looked twenty-six or so and Peter was fifteen. They didn't know anything about one another and this was the first time that they had ever met. Steve didn't even sleep with anyone or make the conscious decision to have Peter. It made things all the more awkward.

"Thanks Thor. This is Dr. Bruce Banner," Steve introduced pointing out the unassuming man with the messy dark hair, glasses and purple shirt.

"Hello," he nodded dipping his head in acknowledge.

"I know, I did a project on your work with gamma radiation particles at the subatomic level and how they can be used to increase the rapid cellar regeneration level in organic material," said Peter feeling a little awed to be in the same room as the man. Not to mention he was also the Hulk.

Bruce looked a little surprised. "It's not often I get recognized for my contributions to the scientific community over my other mishap."

"But your work is so incredible," Peter enthused he couldn't help but start going in depth about some of the research he had done on his own when he looked into Bruce's work.

He was a little thrilled when Bruce actually seemed impressed and started to talk with him.

"Hey, hey it looks like Captain America Jr. here is a scientist at heart," said Tony clapping a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Tony Stark," he introduced.

Peter flushed because he was a man who needed no introduction. "Hi and yeah I guess I want to be a scientist or I did. I do go to Midtown Science High School."

"Whoa, whoa isn't that the place that giant lizard attacked?" Tony asked looking eager.

"Yeah," Peter murmured briefly touching the thin scars of the claw marks that Dr. Connors had left behind.

"Did you see the thing?" Tony wanted to know.

"I didn't get that close," said Peter with a shrug.

"Oh, that's too bad," said Tony.

"Stark!" said Steve glaring at the billionaire. "It's a good thing you weren't in the middle of it Peter."

"Right," Peter agreed unable to meet Steve's eyes.

"Parker! Let's go get that physical," snapped Fury's voice. It really was an appropriate name for the guy.

"Can't it wait Director?" Steve wanted to know.

"Yeah Fury poor kid just met his father give him break," said Tony surprising Peter by slinging an arm over Peter's shoulder in a companionable way.

He glared at them. Then he turned to Peter. "Be here tomorrow at three thirty sharp. Understand?"

"Uh yes sir," Peter agreed.

"Good," with that he stormed from the lab still yelling into his phone.

Agent Coulson followed him out after a brief goodbye. Natasha and Clint both said their goodbyes soon after. Thor stuck around for a bit but he eventually ducked out to go see how Jane, whoever that was, was settling in. That left Peter with Bruce, Tony and Steve.

"So what happens now?" Peter asked curiously. It seemed to him that nothing had really been decided. It had been mostly the one-eyed guy running around issuing orders and wanting to do background checks on Peter, Richard and Mary.

"What do you want to happen?" Steve asked him eyeing him closely.

"Well I sort of did all this because I didn't want to stay with the foster family I've been staying with. They're religious fanatics they think you're all going to hell and they want to take me out of Midtown High because what they teach us there is "unnatural". I thought if I found you I would be able to stay with you or something. I know it was stupid and I'm sorry for barging in on your life like this," said Peter hanging his head. Captain America was definitely a busy guy and suddenly finding out he had a kid that he had never consented to having was probably a huge inconvenience to the guy. Peter was just surprised he was taking it as well as he was.

"Don't apologize Peter. I'm really glad you came. If you hadn't I would have never known about you. I've already missed most of your life. I don't want to miss anymore of it. I would love if you came and lived with me. I mean I have no idea what kind of father I'll make and my life isn't the safest and this wasn't planned or anything. I still want to be a part of your life if you want me to be," said Steve in an awkward yet heartfelt confession.

"Thanks I'd like that. I didn't think I had any family left," Peter said smiling and feeling a rush of warmth knowing that Steve actually wanted him to live with him and wanted to have a father son relationship with him. Who wouldn't want to tell people that their father was Captain America?

"Me neither. I always wanted to be a father. I didn't think it was something that would ever happen with the career I have," said Steve with a quick chuckle. But his blue eyes showed the truth of his belief in his own words.

"Oh please Cap you have plenty of time to have more children. Sure I've never seen anyone more awkward around women than you. And that includes Jolly Green over here. But you're a reasonably attractive guy I'm sure you'll find someone," Tony said clapping him on the back.

"Not what I meant Stark," Steve said with a roll of his eye.

"Anyway enough of this sentimental crap. You hungry kid? Sure you are, come on we'll get take out and figure out how you want to decorate your room. We'll put you in Cap's wing," said Tony steering Peter out of the room.

"Don't I have to go back to my foster family?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Nope I have Jarvis taking care of it. You're officially in the custody of one Captain Steve Rogers," Tony assured.

"You can do that that quickly?" Steve asked in shock.

"Money talks Cap," said Tony dismissively.

Peter felt relief. Maybe in the long run this wasn't such a good idea but as of right now Peter was happy. He was away from his crazy foster parents. He was with his father who actually wanted to be his father. He was in Avengers Tower having Chinese with Iron Man, Hulk and Captain America. Tony made sure the conversation was always going with his quick wit. He asked questions about Peter's childhood and Peter found himself telling him about all sorts of things that he normally didn't talk about. Between the three of them Peter had never felt so comfortable. Bruce was intelligent and very easy going yet he had a surprising core of strength. Tony was friendly, open and scary observant. As for Steve he was very attentive to Peter and extremely kind and welcoming. It was more than Peter could have asked for.

When it grew late outside Tony surprised Steve and Peter by the fact that he had set up a state of the art room for Peter on Steve's wing of the building. Peter gaped seeing a new state of the art laptop and a closet full of new designer clothes in Peter's size.

"Tony thank you," Peter managed to get out.

"You didn't have to do this Tony," said Steve looking grateful.

"I know but hey the kid said all he owned was in that backpack of his after the state sold his aunt's home. I figured he could use it and I've got the money," Tony shrugged.

"Thanks," said Steve.

"No problem, nice meeting you Jr. Night!" Tony had taken to calling Peter Jr. as in Captain America Jr. It made Peter snort in amusement and Steve smirk. Tony went off and Peter and Steve were left alone for the first time since meeting.

"Crazy day huh?" Steve asked looking as awkward as Peter felt.

"Yeah definitely. Thanks for being so great about everything," said Peter.

"You'll never have to thank me Peter. I know how we came to be father and son isn't exactly traditional but the point is we are and I would like to be there for you. I know you had your Uncle Ben and he seemed like he was a great guy and I don't want to replace him but I would like to try and be your father," offered Steve.

"Thank you a lot for that. It's more than I expected you know? Not to sound sappy or whatever but I'm really happy that you're my dad you know. Anyone else would have probably kicked me to the curb," said Peter with a shrug trying to sound casual and not show how much the thought of rejection hurt him. After Peter had been orphaned twice now and a thing like that could really affect a kid.

"No need to worry about that from me Peter," Steve assured. Then he hugged Peter it was a quick but warm hug that Peter returned enjoying the first physical comfort he'd had since Aunt May had gotten sick.

"Goodnight Peter, if you need anything I'm just down the hall," Steve reassured.

"Thanks I'll remember that and goodnight to you too Steve." He smiled at Peter and left him alone in his room.

The new set up was incredible. He had his own bathroom and a huge bedroom. The entire wing belonged to Steve and so there was a living room, a small kitchen and a little gym. The entire floor were the living quarters for the Avengers and in the center was one large, full kitchen and living room where they could all hang out together. Even Tony stayed on this floor with the other Avengers even though there was a complete penthouse on the top floor. Peter showered and got ready for bed. He was too tired and emotionally drained to go out tonight so he flopped on the bed and tried to enjoy his new accommodations and the fact that he now had a father in his life.

The next morning was a Saturday. Peter wasn't used to sleeping in until noon like most teens but he did roll out of bed at around nine. There wasn't any food in the smaller kitchen cabinets so he ventured out into the common kitchen. He was assaulted by the sweet scent of pancakes and he smiled when he caught sight of Tony Stark attempting to make waffles. Bruce was reading the paper ignoring the mess Tony was making. Steve was attempting to help and steer him in the right direction. Natasha and Clint were eating cereal. Thor was eating pop tarts from the box along with a pretty, slender brunette woman. A curvy woman with dark brown hair sat on the other side of them urging Tony to hurry up because she was hungry. They were all still in their pajamas with their hair in various stages of disarray. This was a relief to Peter seeing as how he was in a similar state.

"Good morning Peter," Steve said being the first one to notice him.

Peter flushed to have everyone's eyes on him but smiled when Steve waved him to the seat at the counter beside him.

"Oh it's Captain America's mini me! Oh wow you have the same beautiful baby blues! Hi I'm Darcy," said the darker haired curvy woman.

"Hi, I'm Peter," he smiled at her.

"I'm Doctor Jane Foster, I'm Thor's girlfriend," said the lighter haired woman.

"Yes we have been courting for almost a year now," Thor said proudly.

"Congratulations," offered Peter.

"Do you have a girlfriend Petey?" Tony wanted to know as he fiddled with the controls on the waffle maker.

Peter felt his face go beat red and he stammered.

"Oh no you have Cap's awkwardness around women. You poor boy," sighed Tony. "Lewis here has been trying to get your old man in the sack for a couple of months now."

"Stark!" snarled Steve flushing as red as Peter and glancing quickly at Darcy who winked back at him making him flush even more.

"I do have a girlfriend actually. Her name is Gwen Stacy," Peter said proudly.

"Gwen huh?" Tony started fiddling with his phone and to Peter's shock Gwen's picture was suddenly up on a hologram screen.

Tony whistled. "Very pretty Jr. Good work, you've already surpassed dear old dad."

Peter rolled his eyes and offered to help him with the waffles. Between the two of them they had managed to make enough waffles for everyone. Peter then spent the day with Steve. Tony did have some paperwork the two of them needed to sign and Peter even changed his name. Steve had assured him he didn't have to but Peter was more than ready to. He loved Aunt May and Uncle Ben and Mary Parker had been a good person too but Richard hadn't and he just wanted to distance himself from him. He also wanted to move on. He would always love his Aunt and Uncle and all that they did for him but he knew they would want him to be happy and not being a Parker anymore was going to help him in the process of moving on.

At three thirty sharp SHIELD doctors showed up along with Fury and Agent Coulson to conduct his physical. Peter was really nervous and had come to the conclusion that there was a large possibility they would discover he was Spiderman. Steve had come with him for support and for that he was grateful.

"Before we get started we were able to discover how Richard Parker was able to get ahold of your sample Captain and we're sorry to say that Shield seems to be the one at fault," said Agent Coulson.

"What happened?" asked Peter.

"It seems that a sample was taken from the Captain during the tests that were conducted after his transformation. It was standard procedure and they wanted as many different samples as they could to make sure that everything was all right," Fury explained.

"I remember," said Steve blushing red at the memory of what he had had to do for the sample collection.

"After the sample was looked at it was decided that the sample should be preserved for the records and was placed under lock and key where it was eventually forgotten. In fact it's shocking that Richard Parker's employers even knew about the sample. It was definitely a smart plan of action on their part since the sample wasn't overly guarded and it was hardly ever checked on. They took the cryo-tank and replaced it with an identical one without anyone being the wiser. Since this theft occurred sixteen years ago we don't have a lot of leads on just who completed the theft. But rest assured, we're looking into it." The threat in Fury's voice was clear and Peter almost felt bad about it.

"Well I guess I can't be too mad considering Peter wouldn't be here without it which I'm grateful for. But you don't have any of my other DNA floating around for people to use right?" asked Steve.

"No we've destroyed all the other blood samples and there were no other semen samples," Agent Coulson assured.

"Good," said Steve nodding firmly.

"We've also discovered the identity of Peter's biological mother," Agent Coulson announced.

"Who is she?" asked Steve sitting up even straighter and looking tense.

Peter was also eager and nervous to learn who his biological mother was.

"Your sample was kept in a cryo-tank with several others. But like I said before the thief simply took the entire container and left a fake in its place. Richard Parker just used one of the eggs being stored in the container to create the embryo."

"It's someone from SHIELD then? Or another sample you were trying to protect?" asked Steve curiously.

"The sample was taken from one of our founding members of SHIELD when the procedure first became available. She wanted to preserve her eggs so that she could focus on her career and have a child later in life. However she never ended up settling down and her eggs were never used. You actually knew her Captain. Peter's mother is the late and venerated Agent Peggy Carter."

Peter watched as Steve's face. He had never seen so many conflicting emotions pass over a person's face before. He looked thrilled, regretful, miserable, shocked and a bunch of others that were too quick for Peter to give name to.

"Peggy? Who was she?" Peter asked softly.

"Here," offered Agent Coulson.

He brought up a picture of a beautiful, curvaceous dark haired woman on the hologram. She was wearing an army uniform and looked very official and proud. Coulson went through a few other pictures and Peter was surprised to see some of her and Steve together.

"She was a very brave and intelligent woman. She really made a name for herself being a woman and holding a high rank in the army. She was very involved in the war. She passed away six years ago from cancer," Coulson informed him gently.

"She sounds pretty awesome," Peter agreed feeling his throat tighten with emotion at the thought that he shared DNA with such an amazing woman. It seemed like he had two awesome mothers since Mary Parker had risked her life for him and given birth to him. Well three if he counted Aunt May.

"She was amazing. She was the only one who truly believed I was more than just some character and that I could actually fight in the war and make a difference," Steve said turning to look at Peter with tears in his eyes. "I can't tell you what it means to me that you're our son. I loved her and to have a piece of her living through you as my son is more than I could have dreamed of."

With that Steve pulled him tightly into a hug. Peter was helpless to do anything but hug him back. It felt great even if Peter's teenage self did think it was a little embarrassing to be seen hugging his father in front of everyone.

"Uh-hum, now let's get to that physical," said Director Fury breaking them up.

Peter sighed. "Um before we do that can I be sure that everything that you'll find is classified."

"Of course," said Fury looking insulted.

Peter looked from him, to Steve, to Coulson and the doctors. They'd find out anyway so he might as well tell them the truth before hand.

"I'm Spiderman," Peter murmured.

"What?" asked Steve looking confused.

"I'm Spiderman, you know the webs, swinging from buildings and the blue and red suit," replied Peter.

There was a long silence as they all just stared at him.

"Really? Do you need me to show you?" Peter griped and he flipped upwards latching himself to the high ceiling.

Steve was openly gaping at him now. Fury was giving him a calculating look and Coulson wore a small smile. Peter dropped back down to the ground easily landing on his feet.

"So I was bitten by a radioactive spider and the bite should have killed me but I think it was the fact that I already had a strong regenerative factor from Steve and that's why I survived," Peter explained.

"Radioactive spider?" Fury questioned.

Peter explained about Oscorp and how he had been exposed to the genetically altered spider when he had been looking into information on Richard Parker. He also hesitantly told them that it was his fault that Curt Connors had become what he had because Peter had been the one to give him the formula.

"We all make mistakes Peter but at least you were able to fix yours and learn from them," said Steve still looking pale at the thought that his newly discovered son was in fact a superhero.

"I'd like to test your abilities Peter. If you don't mind," said Fury and it sounded more like a command than a suggestion.


	5. The Black Secret

**This is a really old story with Sirius as Harry's father and probably has a bunch of mistakes. I also changed things around a bit so that several Blacks were alive long after they were supposed to be dead.****  
**

* * *

**The Black Secret**

The secret was never supposed to be discovered. When fate caused two heartbroken young women to bump into one another one winter day and for a terrible secret to form they never expected that one day that secret would be exposed. Of course they expected to survive the war, to continue to guard their secret. Unfortunately that did not happen for either one of them and so they took their secret to the grave, leaving no one alive who knew the truth. No one who could stop it from coming to the surface. Because often times even the deepest, darkest, most hidden secrets have a way of coming to the surface.

Harry James Potter groaned as rolled over in bed. He'd been woken up by a loud pounding and an insistent shrieking outside his door. It was a reminder that today was Harry's first day of summer. Most teenagers loved summer the chance to sleep in and a break from schoolwork. But not Harry. For Harry summer meant an endless list of chores, meager meals and the loving company of his relatives, the dear sweet Dursleys.

Not wanting to but having no choice Harry rolled out of bed and fumbled with his glasses before opening his eyes. However something strange happened when he opened his eyes. His surroundings were incredibly blurry. Frowning he pulled off his glasses to clean them. They must have gotten smudged or something when Dudley pushed him into the bushes in front of the house when they got back yesterday. Once his glasses were off he realized he could see perfectly. His jaw hanging open in shock Harry quickly lifted his head to look around the room in awe of being able to see so clearly without his glasses. Then just like that everything was blurry again and he had to put his glasses on once more. Confused and worried that maybe he was going a bit mad he shrugged it off and trudged downstairs to start breakfast.

The incident was soon forgotten until he woke up several days later in the middle of the night to extreme cramps. His whole body was tingling and tensing. It felt like he was being stretched and it was painful. There was nothing he could do about though and so he simply tried to relax and get back to sleep. He brought it up with his aunt the next day and she hardly spared him a glance before saying he probably just hit a growth spurt. Harry did notice that he was a few inches taller. He'd always been average in a height, maybe a little on the short side, but average nonetheless and gaining a few inches was exciting to him. However he wasn't quite sure that you were supposed to grow several inches in just one night.

He decided to send a letter to Sirius just mentioning it. Who knows maybe puberty was more severe and happened more quickly for wizards than muggles. Harry smiled to think that he had someone, an adult someone, that he could confide in and ask questions to. Sure he'd only met Sirius this past year and for most of that year he'd thought he was a crazed murderer but he was the closest thing Harry had to a parent and who actually wanted the role.

As Harry waited for Sirius's response he noticed other changes about himself. His hair wasn't quite as messy as it was before. In fact it was such a small change that he wasn't sure if it actually was real or if he was just making things up and he was making more out of these physically changes than there are actually were. When Sirius's letter finally arrived it said something along those same lines. He assured Harry that everything was fine and it was a natural part of growing up. Harry had to agree and tried to calm down. Being cooped at the Dursleys was making him crazy. For once was just a normal boy going through normal changes. He sent Sirius a thank you letter and a request for some stories about his dad as teenager.

His feelings of peace all changed when a week later Harry was working in the yard and everything suddenly went blurry. He took off his glasses and everything was once again in perfect clarity. Feeling extremely strange Harry rubbed at his eyes and blinked a few times to see if it would go away. It didn't. He stood there not knowing what to do. Harry wasn't quite as smart as Hermione or had as much experience in the wizarding world as Ron but even Harry knew that going from being as blind as a bat to seeing in perfect detail wasn't a normal part of growing up, even for wizards.

"Boy what do you think you're doing just standing about?" demanded Aunt Petunia.

Harry turned to look at her still at lost for words as to what was going on.

"What have you done to your eyes!?" she shrieked, her voice shriller than normal.

"What? What's wrong with them?" Harry gasped his hands immediately going to his face. He looked around for a reflective surface he could look into. What could possibly be happening to his eyes?

"We told you, you couldn't use any of that freakishness here!" she shouted.

"I didn't do anything. I swear. Aunt Petunia what's wrong with my eyes?" Harry begged feeling his panic rising.

For once his Aunt seemed to take pity on him or else even her prejudiced mind was able to realize that her nephew was truly terrified about what was going on.

"Your eyes are blue," she said.

"Blue?" Harry said feeling off.

"Yes, well send a letter off to those other freaks then. I'm sure they'll know what's wrong with you. I won't have whatever freakish thing that's wrong with you affecting my Diddykins," she said dismissively, seeming to have reached her kindness level towards Harry for the day.

Harry raced to do just that before realizing that Hedwig was still off delivering his most recent letter to Sirius. He didn't know how else to contact anyone. He tried not to panic. It couldn't be anything too serious it wasn't even harmful. It was actually sort of a good thing being able to see without his glasses. He walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Harry stared into his newly acquired bright sapphire blue eyes not really knowing how to feel about them. Was this permanent or would they be able to change them back into the vibrant green of his mum's? Everyone always said he had his mother's eyes and he didn't want to lose that.

Shaking it off he informed his aunt that because Hedwig was gone the call would have to wait and then went back to the yard work. It was an hour or so later that his body was hit by a wave of painful tremors. They sent him to his knees and through a blur of pain he managed to get back into the house. With his last bit of strength he called to his aunt hoping that she'd think of something or at least be able to put him out of his misery before he collapsed into blissful nothingness.

When he woke again it was to the all too familiar smell of the hospital wing at Hogwarts. However when he opened his eyes he found himself in an unfamiliar hospital room. He looked around and noted the moving portraits on the walls and figured this must be the wizarding hospital he'd heard about, St. Mungo's. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten here but he was feeling somewhat more relaxed knowing he was now in the wizarding world and that they would most likely be able to take care of anything that was wrong with him.

He was just forcing his achy limbs into an upright position when a brown haired gentleman in his forties with kind brown eyes entered the room. He wore green robes and exuded a calm professional demeanor that immediately put Harry at ease. Besides he wouldn't be smiling if something truly bad had happened to Harry.

"Hello Harry, I'm Healer Baybridge. You are in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and I've been put in charge of your care," he informed sitting himself down in a chair besides Harry's bed.

"Okay," said Harry shakily. "What happened?"

"After you fainted your aunt took you to a muggle hospital. St. Mungo's has fail safes in place in regards to muggleborn children. If they happen to enter a muggle hospital with an injury St. Mungo's is immediately notified and someone is sent out to collect them in case that child has an ailment that needs magical intervention which muggle doctors are unable to provide. So when your aunt brought you in we were notified here and went to collect you. You've been asleep for about two hours now," he explained calmly.

"So what's wrong with me?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Nothing is wrong with you per say. Your case is actually rather unique. One we've never actually dealt with before. But to make the long story short your body is simply reverting to its natural state," the Healer elaborated carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know anything about adoption rituals Harry?" Healer Baybridge asked.

"No," replied Harry.

"Well you see adoption rituals and potions have been around for quite some time in our world. Almost all of them are now illegal because of the purposes they served back in the old days and the type of magic they involve. When a witch or wizard was unable to have children they would steal a muggleborn child and use a blood adoption potion to save face and keep everyone from knowing they were infertile. The potion when mixed with the blood of the two adoptive parents would alter the child to appear as if they were the child of the adoptive parents. The potion would start to wear off after about thirteen years from when it was first taken unless the potion was administered a second time, just before the effects wore off, then the changes would remain permanent. If not then the potions effects would wear off and the child would slowly revert to his or her natural state."

The blood in Harry's ears was roaring. He knew where this was leading but he was frozen unable to do anything but sit and listen as Healer Baybridge crushed the fragile reality of Harry's life.

"Now as you've probably guessed I'm telling you this information because you were under the effects of a blood adoption potion. I believe it has lasted a bit longer than the normal thirteen years and with more severe withdrawal symptoms because it was taken while you were still in the womb. The effects of which have never been documented. We've looked over your birth records because as you can imagine we were quite shocked to discover this and many are unable to believe that you aren't the child of Lily and James Potter," he paused a moment to let that thought sink in a bit before he continued.

"But on further investigation it seems that you were reported to have been born at home and were only brought in after. Both Lily and James claimed you as their biological child so of course no one ever suspected anything differently which led to problems because there were no leads as to who your biological parents were. Because of legal matters since you were never formally adopted you still legally belong to your biological parents. We here at the hospital were required under law to perform a Paternis charm to reveal who your biological parents were so that they may notified and so you could be placed within their care," here the Healer paused again looking at Harry as if trying to gauge if he was ready for the next bit of information.

Harry's mind was in a whirlwind. James and Lily Potter weren't his parents? They'd adopted him through some sort of blood potion and apparently hadn't done it legally. Did anyone else know about this? How could they have lied to him? The Dursleys weren't really his relatives. His real parents might still be alive. But they had given him up for adoption so they hadn't wanted him right? Unless he'd been stolen. Oh Merlin what if he'd been stolen? All of these thoughts and so many more were just bouncing around inside his head with no clear organization or way to stop them.

"Who are they? Who are my parents?" croaked Harry.

Healer Baybridge took a deep breath what he said next wasn't going to be easy for the poor boy to hear. He was already going through so much having something like this added to it was just adding insult to injury.

"Your mother's name is Iphigenia Malfoy. I'm afraid she passed away in June of 1981. But the good news is that your mother's parents are still alive as well as an older brother. You may have heard of him? Lucius Malfoy? They are quite well off from what I hear. Your grandparents have been notified about the situation and even now are in the process of gaining legal custody of you," said the Healer.

Harry gaped at him. Good news? It was good news that he was related to the Malfoys? Oh Merlin Lucius Malfoy that smarmy, slimy bastard was his uncle! And Malfoy, Draco freaking Malfoy, was his cousin! No this was a mistake, a dream and any moment now Harry would wake up and laugh at this crazy dream.

"Now as for your father. This might be a little more difficult for you to hear," said the Healer.

What could be worse than being related to the Malfoys?

"Your father's name is Sirius Black," said Healer Baybridge.

Harry gaped at him, not caring that his jaw was hanging on the floor or that he probably resembled a codfish. Sirius was his father? Did he know? Why hadn't he said anything to Harry? Had he really not wanted him? But he had seemed to genuinely want Harry before, even asking him to come live with him when he thought he was going to get his name cleared.

"I know this is difficult knowing what he's done but you have nothing to fear he has no legal right to you and I'm sure your mother's relatives will keep you safe from him," the Healer assured patting him on the back.

He had mistaken Harry's utter shock as fear. But truthfully Harry was happier to discover that Sirius was his father than the Malfoys were his relatives. It was also a joke to think that the Malfoys needed to protect him from Sirius when in truth it was the other way around.

Another Healer bustled into the room holding some vials of potions and some scrolls. They had a brief chat in which they used a silencing spell around them so Harry couldn't eavesdrop before the other Healer departed. Healer Baybridge looked over the scrolls and nodded before turning to look back at Harry.

"Well it seems that your maternal grandparents have been granted custody of you and we can now move along with your treatment. As I mentioned earlier because the blood adoption potion was delivered to you while you were still in your mother's womb it has caused more adverse affects. You will continue to be plagued by random bouts of severe pain and discomfort as your body shifts back into its natural form. There are two ways to treat this: one is to give you a second dose of the blood adoption potion or to give you the antidote. The first option however is impossible, one because brewing the potion is illegal and two because we no longer have access to James or Lily Potter's blood."

"So I have to take the antidote?" asked Harry feeling like the walls were closing in on him and wishing that there was someone else here to help him figure all of this out.

"I'm afraid so, yes. It will be a shocking change of course but it is something that must be done unless you want to suffer for the foreseeable future as your body reverts to it's natural state," Healer Baybridge said firmly.

"So I'll look completely different? Will there be any other changes?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Your magic will be different. For example a subject you were once good at may now be a struggle for you or vice versus. It won't change your personality or your memories. You'll still be you just closer to the you, you should have been born as," he explained neutrally.

Harry looked at the vials in his hand. He couldn't see any way out of this. He was already changing and there was no going back. He might as well just do it quickly, like a band aid just yank it off quickly and be done with it. As for being in the custody of the Malfoys, there wasn't much he could do about it since he was a minor and not taking the potion wasn't going to stop them from taking him. And if Harry was being honest with himself he was curious as to what he really looked like. What would it be like to not look in the mirror and see his wild black hair, green eyes and spectacles? As long as his face wasn't as pointy as Malfoy's he didn't really care. What would it be like not to have knobby knees or be one of the shorter boys in his class? Would he be better at magic? Harry wanted to know.

"Alright," he murmured before he could lose his nerve.

"Here first take this. It's a numbing potion to keep you from feeling the pain from the rapid changes. Then this one. It's a high quality nutrient potion to make sure your body has the correct amount of weight and nutrients for your new body's size and weight. After all you look like you'll be a bit taller and we don't want you getting too thin or cause your bones to become brittle. Finally the blood adoption antidote," Healer Baybridge explained as he handed the vials of potions to Harry one by one.

Harry gulped each one down quickly only hesitating for a moment on the last one before it too was swallowed. Healer Baybridge helped him relax back against the bed as the tingling started. Harry could feel the shifting of his body and though the sensation was off putting it wasn't as unpleasant as the jarring pain of before. It swept out through every part of his body and he swore he could even feel his hair tingling. He could feel his bones lengthening and skin stretching and tried to keep himself from panicking as even his magic was rearranging itself inside him. He wondered vaguely if he would need a new wand after this.

Finally it was over. It had felt like an eternity had passed but Healer Baybridge calmly informed him that it been more like five minutes. He made Harry lie still on the bed for another five minutes to allow himself to settle down and make sure that the changes were complete. Harry felt strange. Even the way his tongue moved in his mouth and the feel of his teeth against it was different than he was used to. When he'd spoken his voice was different, smoother and not at all like he'd sounded before.

He looked over his hands which were bigger, the palms broader and somehow more aristocratic looking with more elegantly shaped fingers. His skin was paler, it no longer held the slightly always tanned look it had before. It was now a pale cream much like Malfoy's. The thought made him shudder and anxious to see the rest of his new face. Healer Baybridge finally relented and helped him into the bathroom. Harry wasn't really feeling any sort of negative after affects, in fact he felt better than he could ever remember feeling, but with his new greater height and larger feet he would have taken several headers into the floor if Healer Baybridge hadn't caught him.

When they got to the mirror Harry could only stare unable to believe that the boy looking back at him was actually him. Harry couldn't deny there was rightness to this new look, this new body. It was as if he'd been wearing his tie too tight for so long that he'd stopped noticing until he'd finally removed it and felt the relief of no longer being so constricted. He was relieved to discover that he greatly resembled Sirius or at least what he thought Sirius would look like had he not been in Azkaban the for the past twelve years. He had the same square jaw with sharp aristocratic cheekbones. His hair was somehow an even deeper black than before and fell silky straight against his scalp. His lips were fuller than he was used to which he wasn't sure he liked. His nose though the general shape and size of Sirius's seemed a bit pointier, more like Malfoy's as did his chin. But luckily for him Sirius's other features drowned them out and kept him from looking too much like ferret faced Malfoy. He had elegantly arched thick black brows over his eyes which were a piercing sapphire blue which must have come from his mother.

Harry felt a sudden pang that he would still never get the chance to know his mum and couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't kept him. After all the potion was taken while she'd been pregnant with him; surely she'd done it willingly and then given him to James and Lily Potter. He also felt a little remorse for using James and Lily's names and how easy it was for him not to think of them as his parents. They had died for him after all but he realized it was so easy to accept they weren't his parents because until he got to Hogwarts he hadn't even known anything about them. It was so much easier to latch on to thinking of Sirius as his father knowing he was alive and having actually met him.

But all in all Harry had to admit he was much more handsome now. He'd never really been vain before but now even he had to admit he was quite good looking. He was also taller with a wider frame, which would probably only continue to grow since he was only a few months shy of his fourteenth birthday. Really the only way someone would ever be able to know that he was Harry Potter was the lightning bolt shape scar on his brow. Harry was disappointed to find it was still there but Healer Baybridge said that it was a curse scar and nothing would be able to get rid of it.

Healer Baybridge had had to leave shortly after that and made sure Harry was settled in with some lunch before heading off. Harry sat eating his lunch his mind going over and over the things that had happened in just a few hours. What would this mean for him? Baybridge had said the Malfoy's had custody of him but surely that didn't mean he'd have to live with them right? Of course if it was between the Malfoys and the Dursleys it would be a tough call. They probably wouldn't even want Harry. Lucius and Draco hated him so surely that meant that Lucius's father would hate him too. But the man was his grandfather. Harry's grandfather! Harry had always dreamed of finding out he had more family somewhere. He'd always wanted grandparents to spoil him and coo over him like Dudley's did. It was just his luck that he'd get stuck with the Malfoys.

He was still so deep in his own thoughts that he barely even noticed when the door to his room opened and shut quietly admitting five people.

Hearing a deep familiar voice say "Oh Merlin," was the only thing that made Harry aware he was no longer alone.

He turned towards the noise and locked eyes with a familiar set of charcoal gray eyes.

"Sirius," Harry perked up smiling at the man and forgetting all of his fears and doubts about being abandoned by him from his mind. He was just too relieved to actually see the man.

"Harry? Is that really you pup?" he asked his voice quivering.

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

Sirius looked so shocked, so stunned and awed as he gazed at him that Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt that Sirius had had no idea about any of this.

In the next instant it was confirmed as Sirius yanked him into a fierce hug and started stammering apologies about how he hadn't known and how sorry he was and how he would be there for him now in any way that he could and that he wanted to be Harry's father more than anything, as long as Harry wanted him. Harry could do nothing but hug him back and assure Sirius that he wanted him to be his father too, a feeling of warmth spreading through him in the knowledge that he was wanted. That this man was his father and that he wanted Harry as his son, that he was happy to have Harry as his son.

Sirius pulled back after a moment and looked him over closely as if trying to memorize every little detail. Harry stared back equally devoted to looking at the face of his father. He looked a lot better than Harry had last seen him a couple of weeks ago but he knew he still had a lot of recovering to do before he was back into top shape. Harry was just relieved that he was recovering and would pull through.

"Sirius, my boy, I know this is a shock and you want the chance to discuss things with Harry in more depth but we haven't the time. I was lucky to get us the time we have now and I need Madame Pomfrey to check Harry over to insure that this all hasn't been some elaborate hoax," came Dumbledore's voice from behind Sirius and Harry was reminded that there were others in the room with them.

Harry looked over Sirius's shoulder to see his Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in his normal bright colored robes but he lacked the expected twinkle in his blue eyes. With him was a man Harry adored, Remus Lupin. He looked utterly floored as he stared from Harry to Sirius although a faint smile was beginning to curve his lips. Then there was Snape looking just as greasy and foul tempered as always as he sneered at Harry with even more venom than usual. The last person was Madame Pomfrey someone Harry really wished he wasn't so well acquainted with. Oh she was a wonderful person but she was also the school nurse and someone who had had to patch Harry up on more than one occasion.

"Right of course," agreed Sirius instantly stepping back so Madame Pomfrey could step forward.

Sirius did look a bit irritated which Harry could understand. Why would Dumbledore think this was a hoax? How could someone manage to pull something as elaborate as this? What could they gain from doing such a thing? Harry had no idea.

Madame Pomfrey was her normal professional but warm self as she cast several diagnostic spells on Harry before finally casting one that caused two silvery clouds to float above his head and formed into two separate pictures. One was of a younger, healthier Sirius with his name, Sirius Orion Black, underneath causing Harry to stifle a chuckle at his initials. The second cloud formed the picture of a lovely young woman with pretty, pointed features, long silky straight white blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes much like the pair Harry now possessed. Underneath the cloud the name Iphigenia Alcmene Malfoy appeared.

"I told you Albus. They would not try to fake something like this. There is nothing we can do unless we somehow manage to clear the mutt's name," Snape snarled.

Harry looked at Dumbledore as he stroked his beard and looked troubled.

"Surely the Ministry will take into account Harry's wishes and the fact that he has grown up with the Dursleys," said Dumbledore.

"No, they'll only see an illegal adoption and the fact that Pott—Black is the biological grandson of Abraxas Malfoy who has the rightful claim to him with Iphigenia dead and his father a fugitive. And even then Lucius has the Minister eating out of the palm of his hand so whatever the Malfoys want they will get. And I'm sure they're want nothing more than to get their hands on the Boy-Who-Lived. We can't stop them," Snape argued back. Harry was thrown by the fact that Snape had just referred to him as Black instead of Potter.

"Even if we did stop the Malfoys the next claim would fall to my family and I'm sure they'd do anything to make sure they assumed complete control over him," Sirius muttered.

"Why would they want that?" asked Harry a little startled.

"I'm the last male heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and though I may be a failure you're their last chance from letting the family die out completely. Trust me, finding out about you will make the miserable old bastards dance a jig knowing I managed to do something right and produce a pureblooded offspring especially with a Malfoy," said Sirius with more than a hint of bitterness.

"So wait you're saying that there's nothing you can do? I'm going to have to go live with the Malfoys?" Harry asked panicking a little.

"I'm afraid so Harry. They're finalizing the paperwork now. I did try and delay them a bit but unfortunately they will be taking you home with them this evening," said Dumbledore.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. This was all happening too quickly. He didn't especially like the Dursleys but he knew what to expect from them. But he knew he hated Lucius and Draco Malfoy and Abraxas Malfoy was an unknown entity. Although, Harry was a bit put off with Dumbledore trying to stop him from being placed with the Malfoys. Shouldn't he have at least asked Harry's opinion on what he wanted to do in regards to his newly discovered family before meddling?

"Albus I'm afraid we're going to have to leave now our time is almost up," Remus reminded gently.

"Yes of course," said Dumbledore. "Harry we will try to sort things out but at the very least you will be back at school September 1st."

With that he nodded a goodbye and swept out looking determined. Snape didn't even bother to look at him and followed Dumbledore out. Madame Pomfrey said her goodbyes and left as well.

"It will be alright Harry, you'll see. The Malfoys will be kind to you knowing that you are their grandson. They loved Iphigenia and were quite crushed when she died," said Remus.

"Will you tell me about her? About what happened to her? Why did she give me up for adoption?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know all the details pup but I'll try to find out what I can while we're apart," assured Sirius.

"But now we really have to go," said Remus tugging on his friend's shirt. "Goodbye Harry, try to keep a positive outlook towards things. Who knows maybe you'll enjoy it? Just remember to give them a chance."

"Bye pup, be safe and we'll see each other again before you know it," said Sirius enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"Bye," Harry whispered back, feeling tears threaten at being separated from his newly discovered father so soon after finding him.

Sirius returned to being Padfoot with a pop and followed Remus from the room with a lingering backwards glance. Harry was once again alone but this time feeling a bit more confidant. Sirius hadn't known he was his son. Hadn't been involved in his adoption so had truly never wanted to not be his father and now that he knew he wanted to be there for Harry. It was more than Harry had ever expected having. He had a father who was alive and more importantly wanted him.

His musings were once more interrupted when the door to his room was thrown open and a tall man with perfectly styled graying black hair swept into the room. He looked like an older Sirius but with colder dark gray eyes and carried himself with a proper rigidness that would seem out of place on Sirius. His cool dark gray eyes swept over Harry from top to bottom in an assessing, calculating manner.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" asked Harry trying to be polite and remain confidant under such assessing gaze especially when it seemed that gaze seemed to find him lacking.

"My name is Orion Black. I'm your grandfather boy, but you wouldn't know anything about that now would you since your mother decided it would be better for you to be raised by complete strangers instead of with your family?" he said coolly.

"Um I…" Harry said not really knowing what to say.

"Orion don't you dare insult my daughter in front of her own child," snapped a tall lean older blonde man as he swept into the room.

He had long straight white blonde hair tied back by a black ribbon. He reminded Harry a lot of Lucius Malfoy except that this man's eyes were a bright sapphire blue like Iphigenia's and Harry's. His features weren't quite as pointed whether from age or because they were traits Lucius inherited from his mother.

"Her child? I believe she gave up that right when she handed my grandson off to be raised by the Potters," sneered an older woman with long black curls down up in an elegant style, as she swept into the room. She didn't raise her voice but it was still quite effective in the intimidation department considering the way her dark gray eyes flashed menacingly at the blonde man.

"She was young and confused perhaps if your son had stuck by her side she wouldn't have felt the need to do what she did," Abraxas sneered right back.

"Perhaps he would have if given the chance. Perhaps it would have been just the push Sirius needed during those times, however we'll never know since she never thought to inform him she was carrying his child and thus never gave him the chance to prove himself," snapped Orion.

"You can't prove that she never told him and Sirius was far from being a responsible adult during that time period," Abraxas shot back.

Orion was about to snap something back when an older woman stepped into the room. She was dressed elegantly and carried herself in a dignified and easy fashion despite her age. She had long pale gold hair with familiar pale blue gray eyes. Harry had seen those same eyes in the faces of Lucius and Draco.

"I believe you are all setting a poor example to our grandson by having such a foolish and petty squabble in front of him," said the blonde woman.

Both men glared at one another but did look somewhat discomfited by their behavior. The dark haired woman however didn't look a bit repentant and simply sneered at the blonde woman.

"You must be Harry. It is wonderful to finally meet you," said the blonde woman turning to look at him a bright smile on her pretty, pointed features.

Harry searched her face carefully and tentatively came to the conclusion that she was being genuine.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am," Harry replied giving a timid smile back.

"My name is Calliope Malfoy and I am your mother's mother. But I insist you call me grandmother or grandmum or gran or whatever you are most comfortable with," she insisted.

"Alright, grandmum," said Harry smiling even brighter at getting the chance to use the title.

"And I am Walburga Black. I'm your grandmother, I'm your father's mother. You may refer to me as grandmother," said the black haired woman with the cold gray eyes. Her fierce gaze and harsh tone made Harry a little nervous and intimidated him.

Harry only nodded before forcing a smile and giving her the politest greeting he could muster. So far Sirius's parents weren't anything like he thought they would be. It was definitely a strange discovery that so far he was preferring the Malfoys over Sirius's own parents.

"I am Abraxas Malfoy your mother's father. You can call me granddad if you wish," said Abraxas holding out a hand to Harry.

Harry took his hand and shook it his eyes flickering up to lock on sapphire blue eyes that were an exact match to those he'd seen in his reflection earlier. It was a little eerie to have such concrete proof that he was related to this man.

"Merlin you have Gena's eyes," Abraxas whispered in awe smiling at him.

Harry smiled back at Abraxas wanting to ask about his mother but not wanting to do so in front of Orion Black who obviously didn't have a high opinion of her.

"The boy should be coming home with us," demanded Orion breaking up their moment.

"Our claim to the boy is closer and considering your son's indiscretions the Ministry obviously thought it best to place him in our care," replied Abraxas calmly.

"Yes but he is a Black. You already agreed to that when you signed the paperwork to change his name. He is a Black and should be raised as one. Merlin knows we've already lost enough time with him being raised by filthy muggles," said Walburga.

"I don't really care what you want. You agreed to make him your heir regardless because you have no other options. Now he is my daughter's son and I'm not letting him go," Abraxas snapped back.

"Your daughter—" Walburga began.

"You will not speak about my daughter," said Abraxas harshly.

"We'll take this up with the Wizengamot. As you've said you already legally acknowledged him as the Black Heir it should be a simple matter to ensure that his custody is turned over to us. It may a take a while but I'm sure in the end the vote will be favorably towards the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," said Orion calmly glaring at Abraxas.

Abraxas looked furious at the suggestion but he also looked a little uncertain which made Harry nervous. Abraxas's uncertainty meant that the Blacks might just be able to follow through with what Orion was suggesting and Harry certainly didn't want to end up being stuck with the Blacks permanently.

"Why don't we have some sort of compromise?" Harry offered.

"Compromise?" Walburga asked as if it were a dirty word.

"Well… err from what I understand the Malfoys err—grandmum and granddad— have legal custody and you can try to fight but then that will just waste more time without you having any access to me. So why don't we compromise I can visit on weekends or something so you can tutor me in what you want me to know about the Blacks, which is really what you want right? But I'd still be living with the Malf— grandmum and granddad. I would like to get to know both of my families. I've never really had a family before and it would be nice to get to know both of them," said Harry truly meaning it.

Even if Orion and Walburga seemed like arrogant snobs Harry still wanted the chance to know them and learn about the Black family history. He hadn't known anything about the Potter's because there wasn't anyone to tell him. He'd had no one, no relatives but the Dursleys who had hated his guts. He wanted a history a chance to say this is where he came from and if once learned he didn't like them then he could simply decide not to associate with them anymore. This way he'd still legally belong to the Malfoys but if it turned out the Blacks ended being the better option then he could tell them he wanted them to petition for full custody and his problems would be solved. At this point in time he definitely thought it would be wise to keep all of options open.

"A wonderful idea Harry," said Calliope with a bright smile.

Abraxas nodded, even Orion looked more than a little thoughtful. He was also looking at Harry more closely now and seemed to be reevaluating his initial opinion of him. It made Harry wanted to grin smugly and continue to prove the pompous git wrong about him.

The two men turned back to one another and seemed to be hashing out the details of the compromise. Calliope had moved closer to him to gently stroke Harry's hair and it calmed him to have someone pet his hair in such a tender manner. Harry didn't think that anyone had ever touched him that like before or at least not that he could remember. Maybe this wouldn't turn out to be that bad after all.

"So it's decide he will stay the week with us then on Friday nights we will bring him to Grimmauld Place for the weekend where we will pick him up again on Sunday nights," said Abraxas.

"And during the weeks you will allow Walburga's aunt Cassiopeia to tutor the boy for three hours a day," said Orion.

"Agreed," said Abraxas and the two men shook hands.

Harry felt a little nervous about the whole three hour tutoring thing but figured there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Abraxas, Calliope, Herakles," he said nodding to each of them before departing Walburga followed behind him after giving Harry one more fierce departing glare.

"And they wonder why Sirius turned out the way he did," Calliope muttered under breath. She probably hadn't meant for Harry to hear.

"Did he just call me Herakles?" asked Harry feeling his stomach twist unpleasantly.

"Yes, we needed to put a name on your new birth certificate and we thought you might like one that could be shortened into Harry for a nickname," explained Calliope.

"Why couldn't it just be Harry?" he asked feeling a surge of anger.

"You are the heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and more importantly you are a Malfoy. You cannot have such a common muggle name. It's fine for a nickname but legally your name is now Herakles Sirius Black. Sirius for your father even though he is in a bit of trouble now," said Abraxas with a firmness and arrogance that said his word was law and couldn't be changed. Considering they'd already had the papers drawn up without him, there wasn't much Harry could do until he was of age and then maybe try to change it back.

"It's custom in the Malfoy family to use Greek or Roman names and in the Blacks they often use the name of constellations or stars which is why we chose Herakles," Calliope explained in a soothing tone.

"I thought it was pronounced Hercules," said Harry.

"That's the Roman spelling and pronunciation. The Greek version is Hair-uh-clees," she replied.

"Right. So I can still go by Harry?"

"If that's what you prefer. We will in private but in formal settings you will be referred to as Herakles," said Abraxas firmly.

Formal settings? What did he mean by that?

"I'm sure this has been a long and tiring day. Why don't we head home now and get you settled in?" said Calliope with a warm smile.

"What about my things? My wand and trunk? Harry asked.

"We'll send a house elf to pick up your things from the muggles," said Abraxas dismissively.

Harry nodded, pleased that he didn't have to see the Dursleys again.

"We brought you some clothing. The Healers said that after the change your old clothing probably wouldn't fit and we won't make you go traipsing about in a hospital gown," said Calliope and handed him a bundle of clothes.

Harry murmured a thank you and moved to stand. He almost did another face plant but luckily Abraxas caught him. Harry flushed in embarrassment and murmured something about not being used to his new body and disappeared into the bathroom. Once there he took his time dressing in the obviously expensive robes. This was all happening too quickly. His life had been yanked out from under him in a matter of moments. He didn't look like himself anymore and now he had to have a new name? He looked at his reflection tracing his scar. He hated his scar but now he was suddenly grateful it had survived the transformation because it was proof that he was still the same person on the inside. He was still Harry, just Harry even if on paper it said his name Herakles Black now.

Once dressed, he went back into his room where he met with Healer Baybridge once more before being officially declared healthy and good to go. Then they headed out. Harry never would have guessed in a million years that he would actually be somewhat happy about going home with the Malfoys. When it came down to it they seemed the much better option over going with the Blacks or even the Dursleys.

Malfoy Manor was massive and stately and elegant. White peacocks roamed the lawns and there were stables filled with beautiful Abraxan horses which were winged horses that could actually fly. Abraxas had offered to teach him to ride which Harry was quite looking forward to. He loved anything that had to do with flying.

Harry had been given his own massive room along with several other adjoining rooms which included a sitting room, a study and a luxury bathroom. Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of all the space. He'd never had a room of his own before let alone rooms. The closest he'd got was Dudley's second bedroom but even then the room hadn't really been _his_. Now he had a bunch of space to call his own. Abraxas even had a portrait of his mother moved into the sitting room.

It was wonderful to discover that the portrait had been done just before her death so she had the knowledge of why she had given Harry to Lily and James Potter. Harry had shut himself in the sitting room for an entire day talking to her and hearing her side of the story. She and Sirius had been friends growing up despite the fact that she was three years younger. They'd been in the same social circles and had similar ideas about wanting to break out of the family mold. Though she'd been in Slytherin and he in Gryffindor they'd stayed in touch and remained on good terms. She had just graduated from Hogwarts when they had bumped into one another. They'd had lunch and one thing led to another and they had had a brief affair that lasted a couple of months before parting on good terms for neither had wanted anything serious at the time.

It wasn't until two months after they'd ended things that Iphigenia or Gena as she preferred to be called found out she was pregnant. Apparently she wanted to be a dancer, she had her whole life which was something she and her parents had fought over constantly thinking that dancing was too plebian a pastime for a proper pureblood daughter. Gena explained how badly she wanted to prove them wrong, how she'd gotten a position dancing on stage in France and wanted more than anything to go. When she'd found out she was pregnant with Harry she'd been terrified. She was only eighteen and hadn't been ready to be a mother. She said she felt like the walls were closing in on her and that she would be forced into marrying Sirius and becoming a housewife with her dreams of dancing completely crushed. Until she ran into Lily Potter.

Gena explained how she had run into Lily coming out of a muggle doctor's office where Gena herself had been going to hide her pregnancy from her family and the wizarding community. Lily had been distraught since she had just been informed she had had a miscarriage and it would be unlikely that she would ever be able to carry another child. The two young women had started talking and Gena had realized how much of a wonderful mother Lily would be and offered Lily her own child. It was a win-win situation for both women Lily got the child she greatly desired and Gena found a good home for her child so she could pursue her dreams. Lily had used a charm to keep up the pretense of being pregnant and Gena hid hers. No one would ever know the truth but the two of them. When Gena went into labor Lily made sure to get James out of the way and Lily helped with the birth. Gena went off to France and Lily passed it off as if Harry had been an unexpected home birth.

Gena said she never even told Lily that Sirius was the father and Lily never told James that Harry wasn't really his. Gena was glad to hear that Sirius had been named his godfather and would therefore be in his life. Gena herself had even come to visit once a couple of months before his first birthday. It was the last time she had seen him for she had been murdered in June. When Harry asked if she knew who had murdered her she believed that it had been Death Eaters. She had refused to join or be a part of their ranks several times despite her own brother's involvement and Voldemort hadn't taken her decision to be a dancer over one of his supporters very well. It made Harry proud of her that she had stood up to Voldemort. He'd been a little nervous knowing what he knew about Lucius Malfoy.

She said that she was sorry for giving Harry up and that maybe if she had kept him he wouldn't have had to grow up without parents. Harry couldn't help but wonder the same thing. He did feel some resentment about her choosing her dream over him but he tried to think in terms of how she felt and how scared and young she had been. She had given him to good parents though. Both Lily and James had died for Harry and Harry knew they both would have made incredible parents if they had been given the chance. Lily and Gena had both lied and kept a terrible secret but in the long run they thought they were doing what was best. What was best for them and for Harry.

So Harry pushed his resentment aside, after all what's done is done and he couldn't change it. He could get to know his birth mother and hear more about Lily who had been his other mother even if was for only a short period of time. By the end of the day Harry was feeling much more comfortable with the entire situation and coming to better terms with the fact that he had two sets of parents that had cherished him.

Harry sent letters to Ron, Hermione and Sirius explaining what was going and that he was doing fine so far. He wanted to be able to tell them first because Abraxas had told him that the Daily Prophet had somehow already found out about the story and were printing it as soon as they could. It was a scandal about the Boy-Who-Lived and two of the wealthiest pureblood families around not to mention the notorious Sirius Black. Harry was sort of glad that he had the combined efforts of Abraxas and Orion on his side to make sure the Daily Prophet printed an article that cast the situation in a favorable light. This would no doubt be a huge shock to the entire wizarding world that their boy hero Harry Potter wasn't really even a Potter. No their hero wasn't the son of a muggleborn witch a pureblood Light wizard instead he was the child of two Dark wizards from families with questionable alliances. The Prophet wanted an interview and pictures of what Harry now looked like and what he thought of the situation as soon as possible but again Abraxas assured Harry that they would keep the reporters off his back for now so that he had time to settle in to his life with them.

His letter to Sirius had been extra long considered he'd included the story Gena had told him about giving him to Lily and James. Ron and Hermione had both written back supportive letters in their own ways. Ron offered his condolences on being half Malfoy but was happy for him that Sirius turned out to be his dad and Hermione said that at least this would be a chance to learn more about pureblood wizarding culture along with gaining a family. He couldn't have agreed more. Ron even invited him to the Quidditch World Cup with him and the Weasleys. Abraxas's response had been to buy tickets for all of the Malfoys so Harry had to settle for telling Ron that he'd see him at the game.

It was going on Harry's fifth day at Malfoy Manor and he was just starting to get comfortable with the place. He'd been given the week to get used to his new setting before having to start lessons with his great-great aunt Cassiopeia. He'd been having etiquette lessons with his grandmum after being informed that having proper manners and knowing how to conduct himself in public were skills that all pureblood witches and wizards should have. This brought up so many things about wizarding culture that Harry hadn't even realized and frankly it fascinated him seeing into a whole different culture even if he found the lessons themselves tedious.

Harry was looking through the library when Abra— his granddad found him.

"Hello Harry," he greeted.

"Hello granddad," said Harry smiling at the man.

So far Abraxas had been nothing but kind and welcoming. Gena said he felt guilty for driving her away. She had told him how much she loved her parents and how they loved her but that their views had been completely different. It had been strange for Harry to think that the Malfoys actually and truly loved one another. He'd always just assumed that they were cold, stuck up snobs that only cared about their status and making fun of people who were different from them. Gena and his grandparents had quickly disabused him of the idea by the way they treated him and each other. They truly wanted Harry around and wanted him to be a part of their family and it was a wonderful feeling to have.

"I was hoping to find you here. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco will be arriving home in an hour or so. They were in Italy on holiday but once they got my owl about you they decided to come home right away," said Abraxas.

"Home?" asked Harry already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Yes of course, home. They live in the East Wing of the manor. It's customary for the parents as well as the eldest son to remain living in the ancestral manor home," explained Abraxas.

Oh Merlin. Harry had been dreading finally seeing Lucius and Draco but actually having to live with them? At least Malfoy Manor was big enough for him to avoid them if he needed.

"Oh alright," said Harry not really sure what else he could say.

"I've heard you and Draco had a bit of a rivalry at school but now that you know you are family I'm sure the two of you can put aside your differences and be good friends," said Abraxas enthusiastically.

"Friends, right," said Harry even thinking the word friend in context to Draco Malfoy left a bad taste in his mouth.

The little ferret had always been cruel to Harry and looked down on his friends. He was spoiled and arrogant which were the reasons that had turned Harry against him from the beginning. How could Draco be such a snot and Abraxas and Calliope so nice. Unless Abraxas and Calliope were just nice to him because he was family and they were just as arrogant to muggleborns and poor people as Draco was. Harry really hoped not, he liked his newfound grandparents and didn't want to discover they were pompous gits too.

Calliope had him dress in one of his new robes. They had bought him a whole new wardrobe believing he would need one because of his change in size. In actuality most of Dudley's clothes would probably still fit him although the trousers might have been a bit short at the leg. He didn't mention that though and was simply grateful to have clothes other than his school uniforms that actually fit him. He'd gotten more comfortable in his new body thanks to dancing lessons with his grandmum. He no longer tripped over his own feet or knocked things over. Though he was now comfortable in his new appearance he couldn't help but wonder what Malfoy would make of it. He was a completely different person now in regards to appearance and it was sure to stun the little git. It was too bad that they would be introduced it would have been so much fun to have met him without revealing his true identity only to reveal it later to stun him.

At precisely noon Harry was in the formal sitting room waiting with Abraxas and Calliope for the younger Malfoys to arrive. They only had to wait for a moment before the floo activated and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out. She was very beautiful with long blonde waves and slate gray eyes. He'd been shocked to learn she was in fact Sirius's cousin, which in turn meant he was doubly related to Draco. She gave a brief nod to her in-laws before stepping aside and so that Draco could step through. The ferret's pointed face was even more pinched than normal but he did actually smile when Calliope embraced him. Finally Lucius stepped through looking just as cold and imperious as Harry remembered him with his long blonde hair flowing loosely around his shoulders and that damn cane of his. He was the first one to actually notice Harry and Harry was gratified to see his eyes widen in shocked disbelief before he could get control of himself.

"Mother, father it's wonderful to see you," he greeted formally.

"You as well Lucius, Narcissa, Draco," said Abraxas smiling especially wide for Draco.

"Now for introductions, you've met before but I think a re-introduction is in order. Harry dear come over here," Calliope commanded and Harry reluctantly drew closer to the three other Malfoys.

He was rewarded when Narcissa's and Draco's eyes refocused on him and both were unable to control their shocked expressions. Draco's mouth was literally hanging open and Narcissa gave a soft exclamation of 'Merlin'.

"Harry may I introduce you to your Uncle Lucius, your Aunt Narcissa and your cousin Draco," said Calliope smiling happily.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again," said Harry politely forcing an awkward smile.

"And may I introduce to you to Herakles Sirius Black," Calliope introduced and Harry really wished she hadn't used his new name.

Draco was already smirking and would no doubt be using this as a new method of teasing him.

"You look so much like Sirius when he was a boy but you have Gena's eyes," said Narcissa with a bright and warm smile. It seemed like even undergoing a vast physical change wasn't going to stop people from telling him he looked like his father and had his mother's eyes he thought glumly.

"Yes, let us all hope you don't turn out quite as rash as he was. You already are quite Gryffindor-like enough as it is," said Lucius despairingly. Draco's smirk widened.

Abraxas sent him a sharp look which Lucius ignored in favor of continuing to size Harry up.

"Actually I'm going to have Harry resorted. It hardly seems fair after all he was sorted under false pretenses," said Abraxas.

"What?" gasped Harry. This was the first that he'd heard such news about that.

"Yes it's only right for you to be resorted now that the adoption potion has been removed. I've already had Dumbledore agree to it," said Abraxas waving it off as if it was nothing.

It made Harry nervous and a bit angry. Nervous because the hat had wanted him in Slytherin in the first place and he was worried about being placed there the second go round. He was angry because he was doing things without consulting Harry. He knew he was Harry's guardian and grandfather but Harry was used to being on his own he wasn't sure if he liked someone stepping and suddenly taking over his life.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" said Lucius sending a cold smile towards Harry.

Harry glared back.

They moved the little reunion into the dining room where a nice lunch had been laid out by the house elves. Harry almost wished that he hadn't freed Dobby so that he'd at least have a familiar face at this very awkward family luncheon. Lucius and Abraxas instantly fell into a debate about politics while Narcissa and Calliope discussed some sort of party which left Draco and Harry sending one another death glares across the table. Draco had already 'accidentally' kicked him three times under the table and Harry swore if he did it again he was going to strangle him with the stupid fancy cloth napkin Calliope had taught him how to properly tuck over himself.

Calliope seemed to notice the tension between her two grandsons and before the meal was complete she suggested, in disguise of a demand, that Draco show Harry the Quidditch Pitch. Draco looked like he'd rather spend the day helping Hagrid with his numerous and dangerous pets but he stood and imperiously commanded Harry to fetch his broom and to meet him in the back parlor probably hoping Harry wouldn't know where that was.

Harry changed into some more comfortable clothing and grabbed his Firebolt. It wouldn't be that bad he tried telling himself. He would get to fly and it would be easy enough to just ignore Malfoy. But what was he going to do for the rest of the summer? No doubt their grandparents would keep pushing the two of them together for the sake of them being one big happy family. That was another sore spot for Harry. He'd already started to come to think if Calliope and Abraxas as his grandparents now he had to share them with Malfoy.

Draco was already in the back parlor changed and with his broom when Harry arrived. He sneered at Harry and without a word started stalking outside. As they were walking over the lawn Harry couldn't help but notice that he was now taller than Malfoy. It was petty but it was a small boost to Harry's ego knowing that he was taller. He felt so out of his depth here that anything helped in making him feel more comfortable and in control. This was Draco's home, he was comfortable here. He knew how to behave and move in this world of wealth and power. Harry felt like an unwelcome stranger in comparison.

Draco led him past the horse stables and all the way down to where a decent sized Quidditch Pitch sat with nice stands. Harry couldn't wait to get back into the air even if he was a little nervous. His center of balance was no doubt much different and he worried he wouldn't be as good of a flyer as he was before.

Before he could take off however Malfoy suddenly whirled on him.

"Let's get one thing straight Potter. Those are my grandparents, this is my house, my Quidditch Pitch and my life. You don't belong here and just because my grandparents took pity on you and took you in and expect me to be nice to you and welcome you doesn't mean I'm going to do it in private. As far as I'm concerned you're still the same arrogant Gryffindor Golden Boy as always. But you are a Malfoy now and I won't have you embarrassing me," Malfoy declared haughtily.

"Me? Arrogant? Have you looked in the mirror lately Malfoy? And by the way those are _our _grandparents and this is _my_ house now too. And do you think that I wanted any of this to happen? Do you think I want to be related to you ferret face?" Harry snarled back.

"Take that back," Malfoy said his pale gray eyes narrowing on Harry.

"Or what you'll glare me to death? Please like I'd ever be afraid of you Malfoy. You're the one that whined about a little scratch on your arm for months this past year," Harry scoffed.

"Oh you'd be surprised what I can do _Herakles_," Malfoy hissed.

"Don't call me that," growled Harry.

"What? It is your new name after all. It's actually rather fitting he was a brave idiot too, with more brawn than brains who barreled through life like a buffoon just like you," Malfoy taunted. He'd realized he'd hit a nerve and was going to draw it out.

"I'm warning you Malfoy."

"I'm so scared Herakles the Heroic Gryffindor is going to attack me," he mocked.

Harry could feel his temper snap and though he knew it was a bad idea he lunged at Malfoy. Malfoy unfortunately had been prepared and dodged Harry while simultaneously lashing out with a punch to Harry's face. Harry found he was a tad bit slower with his greater height and wider frame. He wanted to strangle Malfoy but first he had to catch the little ferret. He managed to catch Malfoy off guard by feinting in one direction and attacking in another. They both ended up rolling around on the ground trying to pin the other.

Regrettably he was yanked away from Malfoy before he could succeed in his mission to kill him. He was hoisted into the air by an invisible hand and it took a few moments of struggle to release he wasn't getting away. Harry noted that Malfoy was likewise restrained. He also noticed that Malfoy was thoroughly roughed up. He had a fat lip and several scratches. His clothes were torn and his normally always perfectly styled hair was in a wild disarray and Harry wondered how badly he looked in comparison.

That was all forgotten however when he caught sight of an exceedingly pissed off Abraxas Malfoy. Harry's stomach dropped and for a moment he actually feared for his life. His eyes were actually glowing as he looked from Harry to Draco and he could physically feel the waves of angry magic coming off him.

"What the hell do you boys think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Granddad, he started it. He—" Draco started.

"That was a rhetorical question Draco," Abraxas snapped.

Harry would have been amused to see Draco Malfoy put in his place like that but he was too terrified to feel anything resembling amusement.

"I thought I made it clear to you Harry that you and Draco are family now. And I know your mother and father told you the same thing Draco. Family is the most important thing in the world. They are the only people you can truly count on to be there for you. You two should have one another's back not trying to beat the shit out of each other. I am deeply ashamed of the two," said Abraxas and for some reason those words were like a knife to Harry's heart.

"Sorry granddad," said Draco hanging his head in dejection.

Harry quickly murmured his own heartfelt apology.

The two of them were dropped back to their feet.

"I don't care about what happened to cause this fight or your petty little school boy rivalry. But I expect better from both of you. I will not have my grandsons fighting with one another. You are both Malfoys and should be exuding a united front. From now on the two of you will be spending the next three weeks mucking out the horse stables together as punishment. I'll also be holding on to your brooms for the foreseeable future. Now go inside and let your grandmother patch the two of you up," Abraxas commanded.

The two of them scrambled to obey. Harry couldn't really even be angry about the punishment he was just in too much shock over the fact that Abraxas had treated Malfoy and him the same. He thought for sure that he'd take Draco's word over Harry's after all he'd known Draco longer and he was sure that he favored him. But no he'd actually treated them exactly the same. It thrilled Harry to think that the man was treating him like his grandson, that he didn't just blame Harry for the fight and then send him away.

Calliope, Narcissa and Lucius were equally angry about their fight. But Calliope and Narcissa still cooed over them when it came time to heal their wounds. It was nice to have them be so attentive. Calliope was just as thorough in her taking care of Harry as she was of Draco. Even Narcissa was quite helpful she of course favored Draco but he was her son so that was understandable. Yes though the fight had angered him it ended up being a very positive thing. It finally made him see that the Malfoys especially his grandparents were serious about him being a part of the family and it made Harry determined to try and live up to their expectations.

Draco and Harry's punishment for fighting was put on hold until Monday because the day after their big fight was Friday and the first day Harry would be going to stay with the Blacks. He was just getting comfortable with the Malfoys and now he was off to stay with his other grandparents who hadn't seemed anywhere near as kind and welcoming as Calliope and Abraxas.

A house elf packed a small bag for Harry and then promptly at five on Friday he and Abraxas flooed to Orion and Walburga Black's home of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Stepping into the house Harry was immediately ill at ease and was wondering what his reasons were for bringing up a compromise were again. The place was dark with a lot silver and green and snakes. It was clean and filled with rich furnishings of course but it still left Harry a little uneasy.

In the sitting room Harry had stepped into was Orion and Walburga, two older couples and an older woman with wild black hair with minimal gray streaks and piercing gray eyes that seemed the norm for all Blacks.

Abraxas and Orion shook hands. Abraxas also gave a quick greeting to the others in the room before turning to Harry to say goodbye. He said his goodbyes and promised to pick him up at five o'clock on Sunday. Had Harry been younger he'd be clinging to him and begging him not to leave him. As it was he was still quite close to actually doing it. But he managed to hold on to his dignity and bid Abraxas goodbye.

"Hello Herakles," said Orion formally.

Harry managed not to wince at the name and returned the greeting adding a small bow like Calliope had been teaching him. "Hello grandfather Orion."

"I see the Malfoys have taught you some manners. You catch on quick, very good," Orion praised.

Harry wanted to snap at him that he wasn't a dog but held his tongue. He was stuck with these people every weekend for the foreseeable future he didn't want to get on their bad sides.

He greeted Walburga as well and looked expectantly at the others in the room waiting for an introduction. He wasn't disappointed. The older couples were his great grandparents. There were Orion's parents whose names were Arcturus and Melania Black. Then there were Walburga's parents whose names were Pollux and Irma Black. He hadn't realized until they brought it up that Walburga's maiden name was Black too and he was confused about how this came about. It was all cleared up however when Harry was shown the family tree tapestry and realized that Pollux and Arcturus were in fact cousins making his grandparents, Walburga and Orion, second cousins. Well it seemed that the Blacks liked to keep things in the family. At least there weren't any other female cousins they could try to set him up with.

The other woman was Cassiopeia Black Pollux's sister making her Harry's great-great aunt. She simply told him to call her Auntie Cassie. She would be the one tutoring him about the Black family and other 'things' as she had put it making Harry intensely nervous about what sorts of 'things' she meant. She was more than a bit intimidating and Harry was intensely nervous about starting lessons with her.

After the introduction they all headed into the dining room where even more people arrived causing Harry to really work to remember names, faces and how they were related to him. There was Orion's sister Lucretia and her husband Ignatius Prewett. Then Druella Black who was married to Walburga's older brother Cygnus, who was now dead, making her Narcissa's mother and Draco's grandmother. They were served by the most ancient house elf that Harry had ever seen, called Kreacher, and Harry really wouldn't have been surprised if he dropped dead at any moment. He also appeared insane mumbling to himself about a locket and his master.

Things were made even more unpleasant when Arcturus and Pollux got into a fight over something that had happened when they both were aligned to a Dark Wizard called Grindlewald. Harry was fairly certain that he had been the wizard that Dumbledore had defeated and was a little uncomfortable to be in the presence of people who had actually been on his side. Things escalated even further when Druella remembered how dear Auntie Cassie had turned her dress bright red on her wedding day and in the end they couldn't get it back to its original white and had to buy a new one at the very last minute. Druella ended up trying to hex her across the dining table. Auntie Cassie deflected the curse with casual ease causing it to be cast to the side and since Harry happened to be sitting on that side he'd had to dive in order to avoid being hit. He managed it just in time only for it to hit Irma instead, who then sprouted red feathers everywhere. She got pissed at Druella and started screaming about how she was a harlot who had tricked her precious baby boy into marrying him which led to an all out duel between Druella, Irma and Auntie Cassie with Walburga sending hexes at both sides.

Harry had a feeling that if they had these dinners every weekend for the rest of the summer he'd be the most accomplished dueler at Hogwarts come fall as he watched them duel with increasingly more powerful and dark spells. He'd also have excellent reflexives as he dodged yet another spell that made the wall behind him sizzle and burn.

"So Harry how do you like Hogwarts? What's your favorite subject? I always liked Charms myself," said Melania pleasantly as if Auntie Cassie and Irma weren't getting ready to kill Druella right next to them with Walburga cackling in delight.

"Umm well I guess it would uh have to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've always been pretty good at it. But I think the Healer said my magic changed when the potion was removed so I'm not really sure what my best subject will be now," offered Harry trying not to react when his two great grandfather's suddenly pulled their wands on each other.

"That's nice dear. What about friends do you get along well with anyone?" she asked.

"Well my two best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're really great," Harry enthused wishing that he was with them now.

"Weasley you say?" Ignatius Prewett demanded.

"Yes, sir."

"One of my nieces married a Weasley, Molly was her name. I don't know what she was thinking," said Ignatius shaking his head in despair.

"Well I know Molly Weasley and she seems very happy with her choice," Harry bit out.

"Humph, I'm sure she is in her little hovel," replied Ignatius snootily.

Harry glared. The Weasleys were the closest he'd ever had to a family and he didn't like someone being rude towards them in front of him.

"Oh come off it who cares what Molly Prewett is doing?" snapped Lucretia glaring at her husband.

"What about this Granger girl? I've never heard of any Grangers," said Ignatius.

"That's because she's a muggleborn sir," replied Harry.

"A muggleborn?" this demand came from Walburga who had paused in her avid watching of the women's duel to whirl on Harry.

"Yes, she's my best friend," Harry said glaring at Walburga and daring her to say something against her.

"I'll not have you associating with a muggleborn," said Walburga.

"You can't stop me and besides just because she's a muggleborn doesn't mean she isn't a brilliant witch. In fact she's the best witch in our year if not the entire school. She's gotten top marks every year since first year," Harry declared glaring at her.

Walburga glared at him and looked like she would snarl something else. But Orion interrupted her.

"You'll not be marrying her," was all he said before returning to his meal and that was that Ignatius and Lucretia started fighting again and Walburga returned to her own amusement.

Harry was surprised at how easily Orion accepted it. Harry was a little incensed about the not marrying her comment, not that Harry saw Hermione that way, but still he wouldn't let the Blacks dictate who he could and could not see.

"Harry dear, do you have a sweetheart?" asked Melania still in her pleasant, perfectly calm voice as if nothing had happened.

"Come again?" asked Harry startled.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Yes I believe that's what they call them nowadays," Melania commented.

"Umm no," he replied flushing brightly.

"My friend, Laurel has the most lovely granddaughter. I believe you should be about the same age. Daphne is her name, Daphne Greengrass," she informed.

"Oh yes, Daphne's in my year. I don't really know her well but she seems alright," Harry offered offhandedly trying to be polite.

"Marvelous, I'll have to set up a luncheon for the two of you," said Melania smiling placidly and leaving Harry with the distinct impression that he'd just been set up and that even now grandmother Melania was plotting his marriage to Daphne Greengrass. There was no way he was letting that happen.

Finally dinner ended. Druella was covered in boils, Arcturus had a swollen nose and Ignatius had a red handprint across his cheek. Harry was just thankful that he'd survived. Everyone but Auntie Cassie, Orion and Walburga filed out. Melania promised to owl him with the date of his lunch with Daphne before he could say he had no desire to have lunch with Daphne Greengrass she'd kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the fire.

"Well boy I'm impressed you survived your first Black family dinner without even having so much as a hint of a panic attack," said Auntie Cassie grinning at him.

"Thanks, does this sort of thing happen often?" asked Harry warily.

"We Blacks are known for three things: Our dubious involvement with the Dark Arts. Our questionable sanity. And finally our volatile tempers," explained Auntie Cassie with a grin.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Well I've definitely got the temper," he murmured.

Auntie Cassie cackled. "The others will come in time."

"I have to agree with Cassiopeia you did conduct yourself very well. With a bit more training you might even make a fine Lord for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," Orion pronounced actually deigning to smile at Harry.

"Come let's get you settled in," he announced.

So Orion and Walburga ended up giving him a tour of Grimmauld Place. Walburga hadn't forgotten the statement about him being friends with Hermione and quickly started berating him about it. She then started in on a rant about Sirius being a blood traitor and how he was a disgrace to the family name. Harry wasn't able to stand hearing Sirius so belittled and quickly snapped back at her about how maybe if she wasn't such a screeching harpy she wouldn't have driven Sirius away he'd then turned and marched away leaving his grandmother with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yes boy, I think you'll do just fine," said Orion with another smirk as he led Harry upstairs to his room not at all offended that he'd just insulted his grandmother and Orion's wife.

As Harry fell asleep that night in Sirius's old bedroom he came to the conclusion that if he made it into adulthood completely sane with Black genetics it would be a miracle. They were all a bunch of nutters; although, a part of Harry had actually had a lot of fun tonight. Sure their involvement with the Dark Arts and Dark Wizards made Harry nervous but they were sort of funny in their own crazed, unique way. They also seemed to have welcomed Harry with open arms even if they did expect him to fall in line and become the perfect little Black heir.

The next day Harry snooped around Sirius's old room surprised to find that his family hadn't bothered cleaning it out since the day that Sirius ran away from home. He hadn't even known that Sirius had run away until Walburga had screamed it at him the other night. Harry really couldn't blame him considering how horrible Walburga seemed. Even Orion seemed to agree with the sentiment that Walburga was nothing but a nagging shrew. He also realized how little he knew about Sirius and how much he wanted to know about him. The man was no longer just his godfather he was Harry's father, his only living parent. It was so unfair to think that Harry had to be separated from him now, knowing what he did.

So Harry looked through his things. He had old textbooks with lots doodles in the margins. There were wizard and muggle magazines as well as photos from Sirius's Hogwarts days which Harry eagerly pored over. He found Sirius's old beater bat and couldn't wait to ask him about it. Of course the rest of the day was spent with Orion and Auntie Cassie. They went over pretty much the same etiquette things that Calliope was going over with him before deeming him somewhat acceptable but stating that he had a long way to go before he would truly be able to succeed in the upper crust of pureblood wizard society. Then Auntie Cassie began asking him about every spell he knew and quizzing him about his knowledge in certain subjects. She was making note of his answers on a piece of parchment and by the end she curtly informed him that he would be getting his act together this summer and the next school year they expected him to get nothing less than O's in all his subjects or else. The or else part really had Harry worried considering the gleam in Auntie Cassie's eyes and what he'd seen her do to Druella yesterday.

Sunday was spent talking about politics and Orion trying to get him to see his point of view as to why so many pureblood wizards didn't like muggleborns. There were those that hated them no matter what and then there were apparently those like Orion who didn't mind them as long as they proved themselves capable witches and wizards and didn't impose their muggle beliefs on wizarding culture and didn't marry into any of dark pureblood wizarding families. This explained why Orion was okay with Harry's friendship with Hermione. Orion said that to him it wasn't so much that they were muggleborns as the fact that many tried to get wizards to change things to fit in with the views of the muggle world. He then brought up a list of policies and laws and cultural changes that had occurred in his lifetime.

He framed the lesson in such a way that Harry actually found himself interested and unable to do anything but agree with him on several points. However, Harry did point out that sometimes change was good and that killing or discriminating against people really didn't help. Orion surprisingly agreed and even stated how he thought Voldemort was an insane fool and it was a shame that he'd lost his two sons to the man which had surprised Harry to hear that he had had an uncle who had died.

Getting to know the Blacks wasn't really that bad after all. Harry was almost going to miss dark and gloomy Grimmauld Place when five o'clock rolled around and he had to return to Malfoy Manor. There was almost something about the atmosphere in Grimmauld Place it called to something in Harry that had recently been released thanks to blood adoption antidote. It left Harry feeling strange and curious about just how different his magic had become thanks to the removal of the potion. He bid Orion and Walburga polite goodbyes and Auntie Cassie an 'I'll see you tomorrow' then he was stepping through the floo back into the parlor of Malfoy Manor where his grandmother greeted him with a warm hug and Narcissa gave a friendly hello while Draco and Lucius were barely cordial. Harry shrugged it off not really caring about what they thought of him.

The next couple weeks fell into a neat routine. In the mornings he had his etiquette lessons with his grandmother; unfortunately, she insisted that Draco join them so that they could have cousinly bonding time. After lunch Auntie Cassie would come over and she'd give him vigorous lessons from Black family history to complicated spells only Blacks were supposed to know. He didn't know how they had been able to get around the no magic outside of Hogwarts but she didn't bring it up and neither did Harry and since no Ministry workers showed he figured they were safe.

She also did a lot of review of Harry's previous school years until the knowledge was firmly lodged in his brain. The review helped a great because his magic worked a lot differently now and it took a lot of practice to once more become familiar with the way it worked now. His wand still worked for him in fact it worked even better for him and he found that spells and magic in general seemed to come more easily to him now especially the Black family spells she was teaching him. She then moved on to teaching him more advanced magic which again Harry was surprised to find himself succeeding at. He'd definitely become more powerful and he didn't quite understand why however he was definitely grateful for the change.

Auntie Cassie also gave Harry homework and she was even stricter than McGonagall and Snape when it came to grading. She expected nothing less than perfection from Harry and he had never had to work so hard at schoolwork in his life. He had really hated her for the first couple weeks what with her critiques and slave driver pace. They had gotten into plenty of arguments which normally led to Harry being silencio-ed, levitated upside down and left to stew while Auntie Cassie sat and calmly read a book. Harry had begrudgingly learned to study and try harder. It was nice knowing more spells and having a better background knowledge on the theories of magic but Harry knew in his heart that he would never be a Ravenclaw or get as much joy in learning new things that Hermione or even Auntie Cassie did.

In the evenings Harry was forced into the stables with Draco to muck out the stalls. The punishment of listening to Draco whine the whole time was even worse than the actual task itself. Harry was just glad that the three weeks were coming to an end and they only had two more days to endure the punishment. The only time he would he would then be forced into the company of the ferret would be in the morning etiquette lessons which were normally short.

"Watch it Herakles," snapped Draco as Harry swung by him with his loaded down shovel.

Harry gritted his teeth and refused to acknowledge his use of the name. He'd gotten pretty used to other people calling him that by now since all of the Blacks insisted on calling him that but it still irked him to hear Draco call him that mostly because he used it in a mocking manner while the others actually respected the name he'd been given.

Harry dumped out the shovel still ignoring Draco and turned to walk back to the stables. However ignoring Draco was not wise because he failed to notice the way he'd stuck out his foot and Harry tripped and went sprawling into the muck. Draco burst into loud peals of laughter.

"Still just a clumsy oaf aren't you Herakles?"

"You tripped me!" snarled Harry his rage boiling over. He knew this fight would get him nothing but another punishment but at this moment in time there was no punishment great enough to deter him from his desire of shoving Draco's face into the muck.

"It's not my fault that you're as ungainly as a newborn foal," said Draco with an arrogant smirk.

"I know you tripped me," said Harry his voice dropping to a deadly hiss and getting to his feet.

"I should have brought the camera. This is a good look for you, covered in filth. It suits you, it shows the world just where you really belong, in the dung pile. You may fooled my grandparents but I know you don't really belong here," said Draco his gray eyes flashing like liquid mercury.

It hit Harry, with all the force of stampeding hippogriff, as to why Draco was being so hostile. He was jealous. He was worried that his grandparents would like Harry better. Harry had just never noticed before because he was always so angry at Draco and that nagging inner fear that was constantly saying that maybe Draco was right and he really didn't belong here at Malfoy Manor. It did make sense, though; Draco was an only child and had been the only grandchild. He'd never had competition before and it thrilled Harry to think that Draco thought of Harry as competition. It meant that Calliope and Abraxas really thought of Harry as part of their family.

"You're jealous," said Harry smirking haughtily with the power of his newly discovered knowledge.

"As if I could ever be jealous of you," Draco scoffed.

"But you are," said Harry grinning.

"I am not, you arrogant arse," snarled Draco.

"Me arrogant? But about you? Your pompous attitude is the reason I hated you in the first place because you were so bloody arrogant," snapped Harry.

"What do you mean? I was perfectly respectful to you. I even offered you my friendship which you looked down at as if I wasn't good enough to be friends with the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived," Draco shot back.

"I don't mean at Hogwarts and you were still insulting there too considering what you said to Ron. But I'm talking about Madam Malkins. It was my first time in the wizarding world and you were the first other wizard boy I'd met and you were ordering everyone about like a spoiled little git. It reminded me of my cousin and I hated you for it," Harry argued.

"We met in Madam Malkins?" said Draco looking truly perplexed.

"Yes, you insulted Hagrid who was the first person who had ever been truly kind to me and went on about wonderful Slytherin was and how you'd leave if you didn't get in," Harry replied.

"What do mean the first person who was ever kind to you?" asked Draco.

"That's not what we're talking about right now Malfoy. We're talking about how you're such a rude, obnoxious snob," snapped Harry having no desire to talk with Draco about how the Dursleys had treated him. It would just give Draco even more fodder to taunt him about.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily. Why did you say that? You said I reminded you of your cousin why?" Draco could feel a strange suspicion start to form and though he didn't like Potter err Black he was related to Draco and if he had been mistreated by muggles then appropriate actions needed to be taken.

"This may surprise you but my cousin is even more of a spoiled arse than you are Malfoy," said Harry.

"What about you? Are you honestly expecting me to believe that the muggles didn't spoil you? You the famous Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy? You're too arrogant to be anything but a spoiled brat," said Draco snidely. He watched in amusement as Black puffed up and filled with righteous anger. Stupid Gryffindor. He smirked knowing that Black had fallen right into his trap.

"They never spoiled me. I didn't even know I was a wizard, let alone famous, until I got my Hogwarts letter. They hated magic and thought I was a freak so no they never fawned over me. As for being spoiled I only ever got Dudley's hand-me-downs. I never even got birthday or Christmas presents while Dudley got piles of them so when I see someone like you who gets everything they want it makes me sick. You're even self-centered enough to think that Abraxas and Calliope belong to you. Well this may be hard to get through your big head but they're my grandparents too! And I want the chance to have a real family and there's nothing you can do to make me leave!" by the end of the tirade Harry was shouting and his eyes looked suspiciously wet.

Harry looked shocked by his outburst and quickly turned and sprinted back up towards the manor. Draco didn't even bother shouting at him to come back and finish he too was in shock. He was shocked at the things that Harry had said about how the muggles had thought he was freak and didn't get him gifts. But Draco was even more worried about the things Harry hadn't said. He obviously held a lot of rage inside him towards the muggles and made Draco wonder about what other sorts of things they had done. Draco himself had taunted Harry about how his relatives never sent him letters but he had thought it was because they were muggles and too stupid to use owls what if they just never bothered to contact Harry? It had been almost a month now and Harry had never even asked for the chance to see his muggle relatives. He knew he'd asked for the chance to see the Weasel and Granger but not the people who he'd grown up with. It definitely didn't sit right with Draco.

Draco finished mucking out the stables by himself and then went in search of his father and grandfather to report on what he'd found. He came upon them in his grandfather's office discussing some political coup.

"Draco come in. What brings you by?" asked his grandfather pleasantly. His father gave him a smile as well. To the world the Malfoys seemed cold and aloof but they were a very tight knit family and though they didn't often show their love in outrageous displays like the Weasleys it didn't mean that they didn't love one another to the same the degree as they did.

"Does this have to do with Herakles stomping through the house like an enraged Hungarian Horn Tail earlier?" questioned Lucius knowingly.

Draco still wasn't sure where his father stood in regards to Harry. He knew his father had loved his younger sister but everyone knew she'd been killed by Death Eaters and his father was a Death Eater. But at the same time even if he did love his sister could that love extend to his sister's newly discovered son who had caused the downfall of the Dark Lord? Draco wasn't really sure and spent a lot of time watching his father's face and actions when Harry was around.

"Yes," agreed Draco.

"You two got into another fight again," his grandfather stated disapprovingly.

"Yes but that's not why I'm here. He said something while he was angry," said Draco hesitantly no longer certain has grandfather and father would react to what he had to tell them.

"Has he insulted you?" Lucius demanded looking irate on Draco's behalf.

"Yes, but that's not it."

"Well, what is it Draco? I think you've danced around the subject enough," said grandfather.

"He said the muggles he lived with hated magic and thought he was freak. That they only ever gave him old clothing to wear and gave him Christmas or birthday presents. He was really angry at the time and I don't think he even meant for it to slip out. When it did he got this really nervous look on his face and ran off," said Draco.

His grandfather and father were both silent for a long moment.

"He hasn't once asked to contact the muggles," said his grandfather breaking the silence.

"It hadn't even crossed my mind until this moment. I was too caught up in actually coming to terms that he was Gena's child to even realize that something might be wrong. He was quite clingy with you that first week wasn't he? And he's still always asking and making sure he hasn't done anything to offend you or mother," his father noted.

"As if he's afraid we will rebuke him or punish him… If those filthy muggles have mistreated my grandson they will severely regret it," said his grandfather, his tone was cold and fierce and left Draco feeling sorry for whoever had displeased him.

"No one, especially not muggle scum, should ever get away with treating a Malfoy in anyway less than befits their status in society," agreed his father and it was the first time Draco had heard his father refer to Harry as a Malfoy.

"Mopsy!" his grandfather called.

The little house elf popped into existence almost immediately. "What can Mopsy do for Masters Malfoy sirs?"

"Tell my grandson Herakles to come down to my office immediately," his grandfather commanded Mopsy nodded and disappeared. "We'll get to the bottom of this tonight."

It was several moments later before Harry arrived. He'd obviously taken a bath and was wearing clean clothes but he was pale and nervous looking as if he knew what was about to happen.

"Why don't you take a seat Harry," said Abraxas nodding to the empty seat beside Draco.

Harry's heart was racing as he seated himself beside Draco. He had a feeling that the git had went and blabbed to granddad and his father about what Harry had said earlier. The Malfoys were the last people that Harry would tell about the Dursleys. He didn't need anyone to belittle him and taunt him about how he wasn't able to stand up to muggles or even worse he didn't need the pity.

"I won't beat around the issue. I want to know about the muggles you lived with," said Abraxas his voice gently yet at the same time demanding.

"There's nothing to tell," said Harry firmly staring back determinedly back into Abraxas's eyes.

"I think we all know that that isn't the case," said Lucius his voice surprisingly soft.

He was looking at Harry strangely as if he had truly never seen Harry before this moment and it was making him distinctly uncomfortable. He felt like he was being ganged up on and that there was no way to escape. But he didn't want to tell them!

"I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past and I'll never have to see them again," said Harry resolutely.

"From what Draco has told us of what you said their treatment of you is something that we are concerned about," said Abraxas.

"Well Draco should have kept his big mouth shut!" snapped Harry turning to glare daggers at the Malfoy in question.

However instead of getting riled up like Harry had hoped Draco only gazed at him with the same fierce determined look on his face that Abraxas and Lucius wore. The look that said they weren't letting Harry get out of this until they got what they wanted from him.

"Harry we are your family. Your blood. We care about you. We care about what happens to you and we care about what happened to you," said Abraxas in that same calm firm voice.

"Yeah right. I'm sure you'd turn me over to Voldemort the first chance you got," snapped Harry hoping accusing them of being aligned with Voldemort would cause their tempers to flare.

"You impertinent little—" Lucius began.

Abraxas cut him off "The more hostile you become the more I'm going to think you're hiding something truly horrible."

A look of understanding and surprise flashed across Lucius's fine, aristocratic features.

"How very Slytherin of you," he murmured apprising Harry more closely.

"Harry we want to know, we want to help you," said Abraxas.

"How can you help me with something that's already happened?"

"We can't but we can help you move on. Help you realize that you are part of a family that cares about you and will support and be there for you always. And most importantly that we love you and that your pain is our pain. We want to rid you of pain that has been caused by these muggles," replied Abraxas.

"You can do all that without knowing about the Dursleys," said Harry.

"Harry we aren't going to use this against you. You're a Malfoy now we may not care about anyone else but we help each other," said Draco firmly surprising Harry with the sincerity in his voice.

"Why are you so adamant that we don't know about them? What did they do to you? Did they physically harm you?" said Abraxas his voice losing some of its calm and Harry began to waver.

"No it wasn't like that," said Harry softly.

"Then what was it like?" Abraxas persisted.

"They hated me," Harry finally bit out as if the words had been forcibly pulled from his lips.

"It's alright Harry, you're safe here. As Draco has said we would never use this information against you we just want to know the truth," said Abraxas.

"We only want what's best for you," Lucius agreed. "And what's best is seeing the muggles punished for their treatment of you."

Could he truly trust them? Perhaps Abraxas maybe even Draco but Lucius? He looked so focused so sincere. He seemed like he wanted justice for Harry something no one had ever really seemed to do before. No adult had ever been on Harry's side before except for Sirius and Remus. But Harry wasn't sure. He was sure however that they wouldn't be satisfied until he told them something. He'd already told quite a bit to Draco anyway so what did it truly matter if he told them the rest? He'd never told anyone the whole story. Hermione and Ron suspected but they had never pushed for the information. They had never tried to dig deeper. Maybe it was time to tell someone and it would be nice to see the Dursleys pay knowing that he would never have to go back there again.

"They called me a freak," he began and once he began he couldn't stop. "They punished me for everything. Even when Dudley broke his own toys they would say it was my fault. They always told me I was a burden that they never wanted me. They told all the neighbors I was a delinquent and Dudley would threaten any kid who wanted to be my friend. I wasn't allowed to get better grades than Dudley on tests and if I did I was punished because surely I was using my freakishness to outperform the stupid lug. They let him bully me and did nothing when him and the other school children chased me and beat me. I was never allowed to go with them on vacations they made me stay with the crazy cat lady down the street, Mrs. Figgs. They made me sleep under the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. They made me do all the housework; cooking, cleaning, the yard work, everything. If I did something they didn't like I was locked inside my cupboard for days without food. They never told me I was a wizard."

Harry kept going listing grievance after grievance. He started giving specifics like the time Aunt Petunia hit him with a frying pan and the time when he was five and touched one of Dudley's Christmas presents only to be slapped and informed that freaks didn't get presents. Harry felt his anger levels raising as his recited all of the things that had been done to him. He had never truly allowed himself to feel anything about how the Dursleys treated him. He couldn't allow himself the weakness of feeling anything but indifference but now that he was looking at everything that they had done to him he was furious. How could they have treated him that way? He'd been a baby, he hadn't known anything about magic or being a wizard and they had still hated him. Finally his tirade wound down but still Harry could feel his anger pulsing inside him like a living, breathing entity that demanded retribution.

"No one ever came to check on you? The muggles? The Ministry? Dumbledore?" Abraxas demanded his voice low and cold enough to freeze.

"No, should they have?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Dumbledore should have checked on you! He was your guardian in the Wizarding World it was his responsibility to make sure you were well taken care of by your muggle guardians and that you were aware of your heritage!" Lucius snarled jumping to his feet and beginning to pace surprising Harry with his sudden outburst.

"He should have done a home visit the moment your Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs," said Abraxas a scathing look in his eyes.

"I never really thought about that. I was just too thrilled at the time to actually be going to Hogwarts that I never thought about the address on the letter," murmured Harry realizing that such a thing was a huge overlook on his part.

"It was all some great manipulative plot of the old coot's no doubt," Lucius snarled and continued to pace.

"What do you mean? He didn't make the Dursleys hate me," Harry defended.

"But he must have known they would. He must have known at some point that they were abusing you," Lucius snapped.

"They didn't abuse me…"

"Not physically, well not most of the time. But what they did was worse. They treated you like a slave. They showed you no love and made you feel worthless," said Abraxas.

"Which was exactly what the old coot wanted," Lucius hissed halting in his pacing as his pale blue gray eyes lit up in understanding.

"He wanted Harry to be broken so that he could easily be manipulated to his purposes. If he had been shown no love and care then of course he'd be more dependent on Dumbledore and Hogwarts or whoever showed him an ounce of kindness," said Abraxas his blue eyes suddenly blazing.

"What are you going on about? You're making it sound like Dumbledore is some nefarious villain. You're making more out of it than there is. It's not some dastardly plot to control my life," said Harry but it was more to convince himself then them. He was thinking back to how determined Dumbledore had been to make sure he stayed with the Dursleys and how much he had tried to delay the Malfoys getting custody of him. At the time he thought he was trying to help him but he hadn't exactly taken Harry's opinion on the matter which seemed to be what Dumbledore ended up doing most of the time in regards to Harry.

"But it is. There's more to Dumbledore then the persona he projects. He wants nothing more than to see an end to all Dark magic and he'll do whatever he can to achieve his own ends. For the Greater Good and all that," Lucius said with a sneer.

"Isn't getting rid of Dark magic a good thing?" Harry asked hesitantly after all since beginning his lessons with Auntie Cassie his views had changed slightly. It was hard to believe that something he was using and actually enjoyed using was evil.

"He's filled your head with lies and prejudices. It's not your fault but you learn the truth," Abraxas spat. "Dark magic isn't evil and Light magic isn't good. You can heal with Dark magic the same as with Light in different ways of course but it achieves the same purpose. There are those wizards who are born with Light magic making them Light wizards and making them more capable of Light magic and then there are Dark wizards who are more capable of controlling Dark magic. Of course either can practice the opposite magic but it comes more difficult to them. Over the past few decades Dark magic has been discriminated against until it has come to be seen by the general public as something and more and more laws have been made to limit its practice," explained Abraxas.

"This is in large part thanks to mudbloods and their views. They think of the Dark Arts and thanks to their stupid misconceptions about magic they automatically assume that because it's Dark it's evil. They have been foisting these views on the Wizarding Community and have caused the slowly ever growing shift towards Light magic while truly there should always be somewhat of a balance between the two. That is why we have had two Dark Lords spring up so closely together. They have done so to try and regain the rights of Dark wizards. So that we may practice our heritage and our magic in the open once more," explained Lucius.

"Muggleborns also dilute the magic in our bloods when we intermarry with them. The magic in their blood is weaker and causes their children to have weaker blood," said Abraxas.

"That can't be true. They have magic the same as us. Hermione is brilliant at magic," Harry said.

"I'll admit that Granger is brilliant but that's because she's book smart. Sure she can normally get the wand movements and incantations down quickly but still you could get more power behind her spells than she could. That was before your change as well. I've seen you working with Auntie Cassie and you're much more powerful than you used to be," said Draco.

"And you think it's because I'm pureblood now," Harry said.

"You were always a pureblood but now that blood has been allowed to come out. Magic is in the blood and now that your true blood had been restored you have your full pureblooded powers," Abraxas confirmed.

"But if magic is in blood that doesn't explain muggleborns," argued Harry.

"It has been proven that muggleborns are in fact the descendents of squibs and muggles. By a quirk of what muggles call genetics they are born with some of the magic that their wizard ancestors had. Unfortunately it is much weaker due to all the muggle blood infused in it. In effect it has neutralized the magic in their blood so that it is neither Light nor Dark. And when they pass on that blood it also neutralizes the blood of their children to some extent allowing the magic of the child to be swayed towards whatever magic they use more of growing up," Abraxas countered.

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Why doesn't everyone know this?" Harry demanded.

"Because if the general public knew about this then they would turn against the muggleborns and the Light needs the support of the muggleborns. There are so many of them now and more are born every year since apparently muggles breed like rabbits," said Lucius harshly.

"The Light also supports the muggleborns and hides the neutralizing affects of their blood in the hopes of them intermarrying with Dark families and neutralizing the Dark magic in their blood and turning it towards the Light. That's what Dumbledore truly wants Harry the complete obliteration of Dark magic. We Dark wizards at least understand that there must be some sort of balance. But Dumbledore and others like him wrongly believe that we are evil and want to upset that balance," Abraxas stated.

Harry's mind was in turmoil. Could he truly believe what they were telling him? It just didn't seem real. But they were so sure and confident in their explanations. They obviously deeply believed in what they were telling him and their beliefs couldn't just be based on random theories there had to be some truth. He'd gotten to know Abraxas and even Lucius a great deal these fast few weeks and he knew they weren't the type of men to easily be led around. They were intelligent and cunning and wouldn't just blindly believe something that they hadn't looked into themselves. So where did that leave Harry? He needed to do more research.

"Are there books on this?" Harry asked.

Abraxas gave him a proud look. Lucius too actually nodded at him with an assessing and approving look.

"We have quite a few on the subject and I believe the Black Family Library has even more on the subject," agreed Abraxas.

Harry nodded.

"Back to the subject of the muggles. We'll be seeking justice against them," said Abraxas in a cold tone.

"Justice?" asked Harry nervously. "I don't want anyone to know about it."

"As you wish. We don't let anything become public that you don't want but the muggles will pay I'll stand for nothing less considering the way they treated you," said Abraxas his blue eyes flashing with his rage.

Harry felt his being suffuse with warmth. No one had ever tried to stand up to the Dursleys for him. No one had ever wanted to make them pay for what they had done to Harry and he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't want to see them pay for what they did.

* * *

**I would just like everyone to know that WalksThroughShadows has picked this story up. Check out their profile. It is under the same name.**


	6. The Reluctant Lycanthrope

**Yet again another alternate parentage story this time with Remus. **

* * *

**The Reluctant Lycanthrope **

Remus Lupin was jarred awake. His whole body ached fiercely and as he moved he could feel the sting from fresh scratches and bites that littered his skin. But at least he had survived another full moon. He forced himself to his feet and made his way up the stairs from the dank cellar he had locked himself up in. Upstairs was a simple cabin that held nothing but the bare amenities. He managed to grab a vial of pain reliever before collapsing on his old cot. Remus would have loved to drink the entire thing but he settled for a sip for he only had a bit left and couldn't afford any more since he was completely broke.

He wanted to cry as he lay there on the cot, exhausted with only a small portion of his pain numbed, but he held back the tears. Remus hadn't cried since the night twelve years prior that had changed his life forever. That night haunted his nightmares and he would have done anything to go back and change it. He'd lost so much that night more than anyone truly knew. He'd lost all three of his best friends, one to Voldemort, one to the insanity of a man he trusted and the other to Azkaban. But worst of all Remus had lost the love of his life.

At first Lily Evans had been a study partner. A fellow Gryffindor who loved to read and study, like himself. Their relationship had quickly turned from study partners to friends then in later years Remus had developed a huge crush on Lily. But he hadn't dared act on it, after all he was a werewolf, a beast and he should have counted himself lucky enough to have friends who accepted it. But when Lily had revealed her feelings to him in their fifth year Remus had been so shocked, so thrilled that he momentarily forgot himself. They started dating, secretly at Remus' request, but still he had never been so happy. That happiness came to an end after the incident in the Shrieking Shack. It had brought home the truth to just how dangerous he truly was and he called off his and Lily's relationship.

James had then admitted to liking her, never knowing of his own feelings, and they had dated their seventh at Hogwarts. It had killed something inside him to see Lily and James together but he knew that in the long run it would be better for Lily if she was with James. James would give her a future while Remus would barely be able to support her due to the fact that no one would ever hire a werewolf.

When they graduated Remus had thought that would be it. James and Lily would go on and get married and he'd be nothing but the uncle with a 'furry little problem' to their children. So it shocked him when one day out of the blue Lily showed up on his doorstep. She informed him that she and James had broken up on the grounds that they were better off friends since she was in love with someone else. It wasn't until she kissed him that he had realized she meant him. She said she knew about his being a werewolf but could care less and for that moment in time Remus could care less too. The two of them started dating once more and this time they kept their relationship an even more closely guarded secret because of Voldemort. He was gathering werewolves to his side and the anti-werewolf sentiment had never been higher. To protect Lily, Remus had insisted she keep up the charade of being with James, which his friend willingly agreed to. To ensure Lily's complete safety the only people who knew of the situation were the three of them.

Then the moment that changed his life forever happened. It was the single greatest and most terrifying moment of his life. Lily became pregnant. They had to throw off suspicion so Lily and James got married. Everything went smoothly from there. They made plans. Lily and James would remain married for three years at the most before discreetly getting a divorce. Then Remus and Lily would get married. Remus would stay home with their son and Lily would go on to become a mediwitch. It was the perfect plan saving both Lily and his son from some of the stigmatism of being involved with a werewolf. As time went by no one suspected and Remus got to spend as much time as he wanted with his pregnant love. He'd still been worried during that time, worried about Voldemort recruiting him, worried that his child would have his curse and worried that someone would find out about Lily and him and cause problems for Lily.

When his son was actually born his worries abated. He was so enthralled and in love with his son. He was a perfect combination of Lily and him and the best part of all was that he wasn't a werewolf. For a while his worries disappeared in the face of the love and wonderment of being with Lily and their son. Then Voldemort targeted his son. Before they could even contemplate revealing the truth Dumbledore had sent James and Lily into hiding. Remus still visited as often as possible but it was difficult, then it happened. The worst day of Remus's life.

Voldemort found Lily and James thanks to the betrayal of Sirius Black. He killed them both and tried to kill his son. His son survived but everything was ruined. Sirius went to Azkaban for the deaths of Peter and several Muggles. James did what Remus should have done, died for Lily and his son. No one knew that Remus Lupin was Harry Potter's father and even if they did no one would ever give the Boy-Who-Lived to a werewolf. But more than that Remus wasn't sure that he was what was best for his son. Oh he loved his son more than anything. But what if one day he got free and attacked his own son? Who could he trust to take care of his son for the week or more when he was laid up? He didn't have anyone. He wasn't good enough to be Harry's father. So besides the initial attempt to gain custody, he let Dumbledore take Harry to Lily's sister. He knew Lily and she didn't always get along but he was far more certain that Harry would have a better life with her and her family than with a werewolf.

It crushed him to not see his son growing up and he did often ask Dumbledore where he lived or if he could go and visit but he said it was for the best that no one knew. This killed him but he figured Dumbledore must be right. It must be better for Harry this way. By the time Harry started Hogwarts Remus had come to the conclusion that he was better off without Remus in his life. What child wanted a werewolf for a father? He'd been brought up believing that the brave, daring Auror James Potter was his father. What would he want with shabbily dressed, jobless Remus Lupin who'd never been particularly daring and hadn't even been able to stand up to his best friends?

So that's how Remus's life had ended up here, in a rundown cabin in the middle of nowhere all by himself. He occasionally went on missions for Dumbledore that involved other werewolves and Dumbledore paid him enough to keep him fed and for pain reliever potions but for the most part he lived a solitary existence. He moved his head enough to look at the picture on the stand beside the cot. It was a picture of Lily, Harry and himself. It was a very rare photo because it was one of the few of the three of them together as a family and it depicted Harry as he was truly meant to look before Lily administered the potion that made him look like James. The picture always brought a smile to his worn, scarred face.

Lily was smiling brilliantly emerald eyes sparkling as she looked from Remus to Harry. A smiling, healthy looking Remus was holding Harry who was laughing and giggling as he reached up to pull at Remus's not yet gray light brown hair. He had a head of wavy reddish brown hair and sparkling almond shaped green eyes. He had a small square face that was reminiscent of Remus's own along with a nose and lips much like Lily's. How Remus wished he could jump into that picture, back to earlier days. With those thoughts he drifted off to sleep and dreamed of Harry and Lily and what could have been. He woke with a start when the fireplace announced Albus Dumbledore's arrival. Remus quickly put his prized picture under his pillow and moved to a sitting position as he called out his acceptance of Albus' arrival.

"Remus my boy, how are you?" asked the elderly headmaster dressed in his normal brightly colored robes but what struck Remus was that he lacked the expected twinkle in his eye.

"Hello Albus. I'm as good as can be expected the night after the full moon," Remus responded weakly.

He normally looked forward to Albus's visits. He told him about how Harry was doing and it always filled him with a great longing and happiness to hear about his son. It was wonderful to hear he had friends, was playing quidditch and doing well in his classes.

"Oh forgive me my boy, I wouldn't have come but it is urgent," said Albus and Remus couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Albus so out of sorts.

"What is it Albus? Is it Harry?" Remus asked suddenly finding the energy to stand at the thought of something happening to his son.

"I'm afraid you should sit back down Remus," said Albus solemnly.

Remus did so instantly his body filling with dread. He wrung his hands in fear as he waited for Albus to continue. It had to be Harry. Regret so sharp it nearly took his breath away hit Remus. Who cares if he was no good for Harry? He still should have been there for his son to protect him like any good father would and now something had happened to him.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," said Albus.

"What?" Remus whispered not sure that he heard correctly.

"Sirius has escaped from Azkaban. His absence has just been noticed but its believed he couldn't have been out for more than a week. We have no idea how he has escaped but we believe he is going to come after Harry. We've taken all of the necessary precautions to ensure his safety and made sure that he is constantly being watched over," Albus continued calmly.

Remus felt his inner wolf's hackles raise at the thought of that _dog _going anywhere near his cub. His normally brown eyes flashed amber as the wolf inside him fought for dominance within him to go out and find that traitor and rip him limb from limb.

"I have to protect him," said Remus unable to completely keep the growl from his voice.

"That's why I'm here, my boy. I know how much you care for Harry and want to see him safe. You also know Sirius better than anyone; you know how he thinks and what he might try. How would you like a teaching position?" asked Dumbledore the twinkle back in his eye.

"You mean the board of governors would be okay with a werewolf teaching students Defense?" asked Remus skeptically but with excitement.

"They wouldn't need to know and I'm confident that there will be no mishaps after all you attended Hogwarts yourself for seven years without incident. I can also provide Wolfsbane potion for you," offered Albus.

What Albus didn't know is that Remus would have jumped on the offer without the added benefit of the expensive Wolfsbane potion. Remus wanted nothing more than for the chance to be close to his son not to mention the fact he had always dreamed of becoming a teacher there was absolutely no question that he wouldn't agree to the position.

"I would like nothing more," Remus assured him.

"Wonderful, when can we expect you?" Albus asked.

"I'll take the Hogwarts Express on September 1st and I'll spend the rest of the summer searching for where Sirius might be holed up," said Remus determinedly.

"Thank you Remus. I'm off to try and convince the Ministry from sending dementors to Hogwarts," explained Albus.

"Dementors? Surely they can't be stupid enough to do something like that?" Remus gasped in outrage.

"I'm afraid they're exactly that," Albus sighed.

"Good luck, Albus," Remus said.

"To you as well Remus," with that Albus stepped back through the floo and was gone.

Remus sat there for a moment before forcing himself back to his feet. He quickly ate and gathered his things together. He knew there was no way he was up to heading out today but he needed to feel like he was doing something. He couldn't just sit around while his ex-best friend turned mass murderer was out there after his son.

It took two days to recover. He should have slept more but he couldn't wait any longer. He searched all the places he thought Sirius might be. He used his enhanced senses to try and pick up his scent but so far he'd found nothing. The summer passed in this tireless manner with only brief periods of him stopping for the full moon.

Before he knew it, it was time for the school year to start and he was boarding the Hogwarts Express. Remus was equal parts nervous and hopeful in getting the chance to see his son again. He had clippings from newspapers of Harry but they couldn't really substitute for the real thing especially since the validity of the Daily Prophet was questionable and in all the pictures Harry just looked like a mini James. Remus wanted to get to know his son. His personality, his likes and dislikes. But he wasn't sure if he should reveal the truth of their relationship to him. He'd convinced himself that Harry was better off without him but he wanted Harry. He wanted more than anything to be his father and have his son actually know him as such. But he was also afraid of rejection. What if his son hated and feared him for being a werewolf.

Remus settled in one of the back compartments as he waited for the students to board. He was exhausted and before long he'd fallen asleep. However he was still a bit on edge so when the door to the compartment opened it jolted him a bit from his sleep. He remained sitting there with his eyes closed. He was still tired and didn't want to ruin the train ride for his students. He knew he and his friends would have hated to have a Professor riding along in the train watching over his shoulder. Although he and the other Marauders had probably needed someone watching over him during the train ride. He heard several students; perhaps three shuffle into the compartment. From their scents there were two boys and a girl. One of the scents was strangely familiar but it was quickly brushed from his mind when he caught the scent of his son. His son was here in the compartment with him. His son was just meters away from him for the first time in twelve years. He so wanted to take a quick look but he resisted the urge settling for listening instead.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Remus heard the other boy hiss.

"Professor R J Lupin," the girl promptly whispered back.

"How d'you know that?" asked the boy.

"It's on his case," the girl again.

Remus almost smirked at how observant the girl was to notice his battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string in the overhead compartment.

"Wonder what he teaches?" asked the boy.

"That's obvious," the girl whispered. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Again Remus was impressed with the girl's logic.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," the boy said sounding doubtful and making Remus want to chuckle. He'd been running himself especially ragged the last couple of months in his search for Sirius. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway… What were you going to tell us?"

It's then that Remus hears his son speak for the first time. Even if he hadn't caught the boy's scent he would have known that the boy speaking was his son. His hearing like his sense of smell was especially strong so it was easy for him to quickly note the similarities in cadence between his son's voice and his own. It made him smile inside to be able to have some sort of proof that this boy was truly his.

He listens intently as Harry explains to his friends about overhearing Arthur and Molly Weasley's argument about Sirius' escape and about Arthur's warning to Harry. Despite the horror of Harry knowing about Sirius it was almost a relief to hear that his son had befriended the Weasley clan, Molly and Arthur were good people who would treat Harry like one of their own and watch over him. They'd always been kind and accepting of him despite what he was.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after _you_? Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry –" said the girl.

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry said annoyed. "Trouble usually finds _me_."

Oh yes Remus had heard all about Harry's adventures from Dumbledore. It was enough to make Remus's stomach turn at the thought of all his son had faced in just his first two years at Hogwarts. Remus suddenly became filled with a new sense of determination to be there for Harry. He would be there for Harry! But what if Harry didn't want him to? Remus decided he would still be there for him even if it was just in the form of a friendly Professor.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said the other boy shakily. "No one knows how he got out of Azkaban. No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said the girl earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…"

"What's that noise?" said the boy suddenly.

A faint sort of tinny whistle was coming from somewhere in the overhead compartments.

"It's coming from your trunk Harry," the boy said and Remus heard the boy get up to rummage through the bags. Something flashed brightly in front of his closed eyelids along with a whirring sound.

"Is that a _Sneakoscope_?" the girl asked clearly impressed and Remus couldn't help but wonder if it was him that was setting the thing off.

"Yeah… mind you it's a very cheap one," said the boy. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" asked the girl shrewdly.

"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" the boy answered quicky.

"Stick it back in the trunk," said Harry as the Sneakoscope whistled loudly, "or it will wake him up."

They shuffled about and the sound is quickly muffled. Remus can still hear it but it's nothing he can't ignore. They start talking about getting it checked out in Hogsmeade and about Zonko's. It's hard for Remus to believe that it's already Harry's third year and he remembers his own first trip to Hogsmeade with James, Sirius and Peter and how exciting it had been. But his musings halt abruptly when Harry mentions that his relatives hadn't signed his permission slip. Perhaps they didn't want him going with Sirius on the loose? But the way Harry says it nags at Remus. It's not disappointment its as if he had been expecting it as if he was used to the Dursleys denying him. Whatever it is, it doesn't sit well with him.

More time passes and Remus finds himself drifting back into sleep. He only wakes again when he feels the girl shake his shoulder to wake him for the snack cart. He pretends to continue to sleep. He still isn't ready to face his son quite yet. The other boy comments about making sure he's still alive and the girl actually checks and makes sure that he's still breathing.

"Harry, I just noticed, but is your hair lighter?" asks the girl once they've settled back down.

"What do you mean Hermione?" replies Harry.

"I mean that before summer your hair was jet black now it looks lighter more of a dark brown than a black," she explains.

Remus can't resist the urge to look at such a proclamation. He takes a quick peek before shutting his eyes quickly once more. His mind is racing because the girl is right his hair is lighter and definitely a great deal flatter than it should be. Was the potion wearing off? Lily had brewed an antidote to the potion to make him look like James so they could remove it but they had never really discussed how long it would actually last. Remus had assumed that since it survived the Killing Curse it would hold up over anything. Now however that assumption seemed to be wrong.

"Maybe it's because I spent a lot of time in the sun or something over the summer?" Harry offered as an explanation.

"I suppose," the girl, Hermione, agreed.

The compartment doors open soon after and a snide voice insults both his son and his friend who he learns happens to be a Weasley. The girl quickly points out Remus to the troublemaker and the boy leaves. The Weasley boy threatens about not putting up with the Malfoy boy again this year and Hermione again points out that Remus is in the compartment. Remus finds himself liking this friend of Harry's she seems quite able to keep his son and his other friend in line.

The train began to slow and Remus knew it was almost time to face his son. However Hermione quickly points out that it isn't quite time yet. Deciding he should stop his charade to figure out what is going he moves to wake but without warning they come to a sharp stop and he hears thuds as they are thrown about. He quickly opens his eyes to find them in the dark. He looks over at his son and friends to make sure they're all right. Another boy and girl stumble into the compartment. A friend of Harry's and the Weasley boy's sister. They are making a lot of noise and he quickly warns them to be quiet. He orders them to stay and goes to leave but the door opens before he can. There in the doorway is a dementor. Remus instantly feels the horrible cold chill from their eerie presence. He forces his thoughts to Lily and his love for her. He suddenly hears a gasp and a thud and sees Harry collapsed on the ground. Angry he whirls on the dementor demanding they leave. But they don't, he quickly calls on his Patronus.

The dementors scatter and Remus turns his attention to Harry. He kneels down beside him to check him over closely. He wants nothing more than to gather the boy to his chest but resists knowing that the others would find it quite disturbing to see their new Professor act in such a familiar manner with their friend. So he does nothing but wait patiently as he comes to.

"What happened?" he asks uncertainly, his voice shaky.

"You had some sort of fit from those things," said Harry's friend.

"Here take this, it'll help," he said pulling a bar of chocolate out and breaking off a piece. He hands it to his son who takes it but doesn't eat it.

He passes out pieces to the others as well.

"I heard someone screaming," says Harry looking down at his piece of chocolate.

Remus feels his heart skip a beat.

"Screaming?" Remus chokes out.

"A woman," replies Harry softly.

Remus has a horrible suspicion about what Harry heard but he doesn't want to believe it, surely fate wouldn't be so cruel as to allow him to remember that horrible night.

"What were those things?" Harry asks.

"Dementors. Dementors are the guards of Azkaban and have come to Hogwarts to protect the school from Sirius Black," he explained carefully wishing that Albus had been more successful in convincing the Ministry not to send the foul creatures. "You really should eat the chocolate, it will help," he adds softly when he still sees Harry staring blankly at the floor.

Harry bites off a piece and chews mechanically. Remus doesn't want to leave him alone but he knows he must alert the school. He quickly sends an owl to Minerva McGonagall, Harry's Head of House to inform her of what happened with the dementors. The train starts up again and by the time he's sent the owl off the train has pulled into the station. Still worried about Harry he makes his way off the train. He filters through the scents of all the students and familiars moving off the train and instantly finds his son's. He quickly makes his way towards him.

As he approaches he catches the tail end of the conversation. He recognizes the same snide voice as before as it mocks his son for fainting from the dementors. His protective instincts surge the forefront.

"Is there a problem here?" he asks trying to keep from growling at the boy.

The blonde boy with the pointed features, no doubt Lucius Malfoy's son, looks him over critically. Remus feels a flash of embarrassment on how he must look to Harry in his overly patched, shabby robes but he shrugs the feelings away. He'd stopped caring years ago about the way he looked but being in front of his son dressed so poorly brought back those old feelings.

"No, _professor_," sneers the little snot.

His son scowls at the boy. He turns back to look at him an apologetic look in his eyes. He smiles at Remus and he feels a surge of happiness at the sight of the smile being sent his way. It so reminds him of Lily's smile and Remus is helpless to do anything but smile back. The urge to go and speak with his son was overwhelming. He actually felt himself moving towards him. He tried to think of something, anything that would make confronting him relevant.

"Harry," he called to the boy before he could enter a carriage with his friends.

He turned and Remus was confronted with the full force of Lily's beautiful green eyes.

"Yes Professor?" he asked his brow furrowed and Remus realized he'd made the mistake of not only knowing his name without an introduction but calling him by his first name. Knowing his name shouldn't be too strange after all he must get recognized fairly often but calling him by his first name would no doubt seem a bit too friendly from a Professor he had never even met before.

"I think it might be best if you ride with me. I would like you to see Madame Pomfrey once we make it up to the castle," he blurted out before realizing how a teenage boy who'd already been teased today might take such coddling.

"That's alright Professor, I'm all right really," said Harry earnestly.

"I've already owled Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey is expecting you," said Remus figuring he might as well continue since he really did want him to see Madame Pomfrey.

Harry looked like he might argue further but Hermione, his bushy haired friend, elbowed him and gave him a stern look. They had a quick whispered conversation that Harry must have lost because Hermione now had a triumphant look while Harry looked resigned. Harry sighed not looking happy but he nodded and followed Remus to his own carriage. Once they were settled Remus felt his nerves flutter. Here he was for the first time in twelve years alone with his son. His son was sitting right across from him and he had no idea how to even start a conversation with him.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Remus Lupin, I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," he said smiling warmly at Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter," replied his son.

Remus wanted to cringe at the name. He wanted to tell his son that his real name is Harry James Lupin. He wanted to tell him that Remus had his real birth certificate right there in his bag and that it had _his _name beside Lily's not James's.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Potter," then before he can back down he says, "You know, I knew your mother."

"You did?" asked Harry excitedly and Remus had his full attention.

"Yes we were in the same year together," agreed Remus warming to the topic of talking to his son about his mother.

"What was she like?" asked Harry his disgruntlement about having to go the Hospital Wing forgotten.

"She was brilliant, friendly and kind. She was never afraid to stand up for something she believed in. But she had quite a temper and was also very stubborn," he said his mind wandering to the past.

"It sounds like you were friends," said Harry eagerly.

"Yes, as the only two Gryffindors in our year who were book worms we became quite good friends," he offered not sure how much he should tell Harry.

"I've never met one of my mum's friends. Do you think you could maybe tell me some stories about her sometime?" he asked shyly.

"I would love to. I think I even have some pictures of her around somewhere," Remus agreed.

"Really? That'd be great. Hagrid gave me a photo album of my parents but I'd love to see more. Since you were in school with my mum then you must have known my dad too right?" asked Harry innocently.

"I did know James," Remus said offhandedly.

He didn't want to lie to his son but he wasn't completely sold on telling him yet. Although considering the potion seemed to be wearing off he might not have a choice in telling him.


	7. The Son of Two Marauders

**This idea is a bit out there. Harry is James and Sirius's son due to an unfortunate accident where James takes a fertility potion that turns him into a woman and makes him able to ****conceive just through being touched.**

* * *

**The Son of Two Marauders**

**Prologue: Dude Looks Like Lady**

James Potter never could have known that not jumping out of they way of one seemingly harmless stray curse would inadvertently change his life forever. Of course he hadn't known that his life was changed until a couple of months later when he was having a physical done as part of admittance into the Auror program. The mediwizard informed him of the curse affecting him. James was shocked and saddened to discover he was now completely sterile. He'd demanded if there was a way to counteract the curse. Unfortunately, there wasn't. It was an old dark curse with no known counter. James was stuck.

He spent the next few months in denial. It was only after he and Lily got married, and Lily began making little hints about starting a family that James panicked. He didn't want Lily to know the truth. He was embarrassed and ashamed about what had happened. Finally, he admitted the truth to the one person who he could always in trust his secrets to. His best friend, Sirius Black, immediately jumped in to try and help James.

The two former pranksters searched high and low for a cure. Eventually the two of them even dared to try and sneak into Sirius's family's library. Sirius's family was as dark as they came and the texts that the Black family library was sure to have some sort of ritual to return James's virility. The two of them were successful in finding an old tome on fertility spells and potions. They immediately picked a spell that guaranteed fertility no matter what. They believed it would allow the intended to impregnate even just through a simple touch of skin. Of course James and Sirius should have taken the time to read the spell a little bit closer. The two Marauders were quite intelligent but research and patience had never been their strong suit. If they had taken the time they would have realized the spell was only meant for women. But in their search for a quick and easy fix they believed that casting it on James would allow him to impregnate Lily just by touching her. So he wouldn't have to explain the need for casting a possibly dark fertility spell on her.

Sirius and James waited for a day when Lily would be out so they could perform the spell without her knowledge. They performed the spell, which seemed to have worked perfectly until a sudden backlash sent both of them reeling. Sirius was the first to get back to his feet and it was only to find a dark haired woman slowly climbing to her feet. The woman wore James's robes, James's glasses, and most importantly she had the same exact hazel eyes as James.

Sirius made a mistake he stepped forward and touched the bare arm of his newly female friend to reassure himself that this was really happening. Suddenly both James and Sirius felt a warmth pass between them and a tingle of fear flashed through both as they quickly wrenched apart recalling the words of the spell.


	8. Two Hearts Are Better Than One

**Harry becomes a Time Lord after an unfortunate accident with a Time Turner. How did this happen? Time Turners were created through collecting the residual particles of a dying Time Lord who just so happened to be the Doctor's son, and now Harry is having memories that aren't his own.**

* * *

**Two Hearts Are Better Than One**

**Prologue: You Are Not Alone**

Deep within the recesses of space a strange blue box floated through the dark emptiness of the universe. An even stranger man resided in the blue box, which was somehow bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. He was alone inside the box, as he often was. Sometimes he had companions join him but it seemed that they were never able to stay for very long. For one reason or another they all eventually left him, through tragedy, or by choice. He was the last of his kind. The only surviving Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey, the only survivor of the Last Great Time War. Being the last of any race was a very lonely position. Any lesser being would have broken down years ago. But not this man, he had a strength of character that would put all others to shame. Still, even he had moments where the loneliness consumed him, and he wanted nothing more than to wallow in his own sorrow. However, the blue box, which was so much more than just a blue box, was always with him. His only true, constant companion. The odd man still sometimes wished for a companion, a friend to share in his adventures who would not leave him.

"Weeelllll, where should we go now?" the Doctor asked his Tardis. He sat in the jump seat by the Tardis control panel. His red converse clad feet were propped up on the panel, and his long fingered hands were fiddling with his blue and silver sonic screwdriver. This version of the Doctor didn't seem capable of keeping his hands still.

The Tardis hummed thoughtfully trying to think of a place and time that would cheer up her Time Lord, the Time Lord she had stolen so long ago so that she could see the universe for herself. She never regretted a moment of their escape. They had seen and done so much, saved so many people. She only wished she could take away all of his pain. Her Doctor had been so lost since his latest companion had left him, only made worse since he still wasn't over the loss of Rose Tyler, the pink and yellow human who had absorbed the time vortex into herself to save the Doctor.

Before the Tardis could set a course for their next destination the Doctor gave an alarmed cry. He'd felt the mental presence of another consciousness brush against his own. The last presence he felt had been the Master, and even though the two were enemies the Doctor had welcomed it because it meant he wasn't alone. But the Master was gone now, and the conscious that had brushed against his own was definitely not the Master's. It was distinctly different, and what was more it could only be the consciousness of juvenile Gallifreyan. As quickly as the contact came it receded leaving only the vague taste of fear, and panic behind. The Doctor leapt to his feet to try, and track the signal

"What? How? What?" he gasped to himself as he raced frantically about trying not to lose the signal.

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. This had to be a lie or some sort of trap. Someone was trying to lure him in. But no, it couldn't be. There was no species alive that could so effectively mimic the distress call of a young Gallifreyan. The Doctor's instincts were screaming at him to find the young boy, for the presence had felt decidedly male, and help him.

"No, no! Come on!" the Doctor cried in dismay when he was unable to find him.

He hit the control panel.

"How can we not track the signal!" he scrambled to try and pick up some sort of trail.

Unfortunately he couldn't find a single thing. There was nothing, and the conscious had completely disappeared leaving nothing behind but the residual feelings and perceptions of the boy.

"I have to find him. I'm not the last anymore. I'm not alone," he whispered, repeating the words the Face of Boe had told him not all that long ago.

The Doctor started charting a course, a bright fever in his ancient eyes. He had only the vaguest of ideas about where the boy could be. But he was determined. He would find him, and then he wouldn't be alone anymore. Feeling the most animated he had in a long time he set out to explore the universe in search of the budding Time Lord.

**Chapter 1: Don't Meddle With Time**

High up in the night sky a dark hippogriff flew towards a large castle. The hippogriff carried two passengers. The pair was a young witch and wizard who had experienced a very chaotic day. It was pretty much par for the cross for the young witch and wizard ever since they started attending the magical school of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Trouble seemed to follow the now thirteen-year-old Harry Potter, and as his friend Hermione Granger seemed to often get caught up in his adventures.

Tonight's adventure was coming to an end, and everything was going well. Harry and Hermione had been successful in saving Buckbeak, the hippogriff from early death, and were now on their way to hand Buckbeak off to Sirius. A warmth suffused Harry when he thought of Sirius Black, his godfather. He'd spent the year hating Sirius only to discover Sirius wasn't the one to betray his parents. It was shocking to say the least. Sirius had wanted to be there for Harry only for Pettigrew to have gotten lost when his Defense Professor, Remus Lupin, turned into a werewolf. With no proof to Sirius's innocence, and the Minister ordering him to be Kissed on sight he had no choice but to take off and hide himself away.

Harry was crushed by this news but he was determined to get Sirius to safety. As long as they could get him away today they would have the chance to clear his name later on.

Suddenly a large draft of air rushed over them. It caused Buckbeak to momentarily tip to the side as the hippogriff tried to right itself. The two teenagers slipped from the large animal's back. The two of them screamed as they began freefalling towards the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione's arms were still locked around Harry's waist as they had been while flying. She held on to him tightly as they spun and flipped through the air. Buckbeak attempted to catch both of them. His front talons caught the back of Hermione's robes. Hermione's fall was abruptly halted, and by extension so was Harry's since she was holding him. Luckily she was holding on tightly enough for her not to immediately drop him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in fear scrambling regain a tighter hold.

But her grip was slipping. Harry made a wild grab behind him to get ahold of her but his hand caught in the golden chain that had slipped free from around Hermione's neck. The chain snapped into his hand at the same time Hermione completely lost her grip on him. Hermione screamed and Buckbeak shrieked as Harry plummeted into the trees below them. The only thing he had a hold of was the Time Turner, which was clutched tightly to his chest. His only saving grace was that by the time that Buckbeak had caught the two of them they were much closer to the ground.

However, crashing through the trees wasn't a picnic. He hit several tree branches on the way down. One particular blow to the chest caused the Time Turner to shatter in his hand. The glass sliced through his robes and into his chest right over his heart. The glass cut his skin and caused the golden time sand to pour into his wounds and coming into direct contact with his heart. With the direct infusion of the time sand Harry's body began to change causing him an incredible amount of pain. He barely registered finally landing on the forest floor due to the amount of pain surging through him. His insides were changing, the golden sand was surging through him having been completely been absorbed by his heart, and it was now being pumped freely through the rest of his system.

The time sand had fallen directly into Harry's blood stream, and he experienced the full force of the sand's effects. The pain was intolerable to Harry who was no stranger to pain. He blacked out completely when a sharp pain in his heart felt like it was being torn in two. He came awake suddenly taking in a deep breath of air. His chest felt different. The way he breathed air into his lungs was odd and new in some indescribable way. There was a strange rhythm in his chest. His heart felt strange, and when he placed his hand over it, he could have sworn it felt like his pulse had doubled.

He couldn't mull over it for long because suddenly his all of his senses exploded around him. The entire expanse of time and space was flashing across his eyes. He felt as if he could actually sense the rotation of the Earth beneath him, and he suddenly knew the exact location he was. Not just Scotland but the planet and galaxy, and he knew the exact time and date. He knew how fast the Earth was turning around the sun, and the exact speed they were rotating on their axis. His brain felt like it was expanding as he stared at the trees and saw swirling formulas of numbers. He looked at the starry night sky, and found that he could name each star but they weren't the names he'd learned in Astronomy. He thought he was going mad, and he blindly cried out, calling with everything in him for anyone to come help him. For a moment he could have sworn that he felt someone else touch his mind. They felt lonely and ancient but infinitely kind at the same time.

Harry quickly yanked himself away from the foreign touch, terrified by the feeling of an alien consciousness brushing against his own. It was almost like he slammed a door inside himself, and completely shut himself off from the strange sensation of touching another mind. Slowly he climbed to his feet using a tree to support himself. His limbs were wobbly and he lurched about coltishly as he tried to find his center of balance. He was confused and overwhelmed, and only his sheer stubborn determination had him moving in the direction of the lights of Hogwarts. The more he moved the easier it became despite the struggle of moving his breathing was smooth, and relaxed.

Suddenly he heard something. There came a loud howl. The same howl he had heard earlier when Professor Lupin had turned into a wolf. He gaped when he peered around a tree only to see himself, Hermione, and Ron standing around treeing to get away from the werewolf while Sirius changed into his animagus form to try and distract him. His other past self along with Hermione eventually called the werewolf away. Inspiration struck Harry, and as adrenaline coursed through his system he was able to push away these foreign feelings, and thoughts surging and clashing inside him. With Professor Lupin distracted this would be the perfect time to grab Pettigrew as he tried to escape.

He'd seen the direction the rat had gone, and before he could think better of it he took off after it. His mind was still scrambled, and he didn't feel entirely like himself but he suddenly found that he could run with the high surge of adrenaline coursing through him. It wasn't long before he came across the rat scampering through the underbrush. He snatched up the little rat and used a simple bind charm to effectively capture him.

Harry waited patiently by the edge of the forest for time to catch back up to the moment he had gone back for the second time. In that time he tried to decipher what was going on with his mind. The universe suddenly made so much sense to him. He knew things that he had never studied before. It was terrifying, and in an unconscious attempt to protect himself his mind blocked off the newer parts of himself.

When he knew enough time had passed Harry made his way back up to the castle. Harry found his way to the spot where he and Hermione were supposed to meet up with Sirius. Hermione was already there, trying to explain what had happened to Sirius between sobs. Sirius was trying to calm her down to try and understand what was happening but Hermione was too distraught to make sense. Harry quickly made his way over to them.

"Hermione, Sirius, it's all right," Harry called as soon as he got close.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted sprinting into his arms.

"Ow, careful. I'm a little sore," Harry explained.

"Are you all right? How are you all right? You fell so far," Hermione worried.

"The Time Turner broke as I fell, and I wasn't that far from the ground. The trees slowed me down a little. I haven't even broken anything, just a little bruised," Harry told her with a shrug.

He didn't understand what had happened to him exactly but he was alive, and if they waited too long Sirius wouldn't be. His problems could wait, Harry needed to get Pettigrew to proper authorities as soon as possible to clear his name.

"You're bleeding," Sirius frowned as he approached them.

"The glass of the Time Turner cut me a little. But I'm fine," Harry's hand went to his chest, and despite the fact that he knew he'd been cut multiple times, a few quite deep, there was nothing there, not even a scratch.

"If you're sure. I wanted to make sure you were all right before I took off," Sirius said sadly.

"You don't need to go anywhere. I have Pettigrew," Harry held up the bound rat.

Sirius just stared at Pettigrew, a stunned expression on his face.

"Harry! I can't believe this!" Sirius exclaimed as he snatched up the rat by its tail.

"We should get him to Dumbledore," Hermione asserted.

Sirius took the form of Padfoot, and followed the two students to the Headmaster's office while making sure to avoid the dementors. Dumbledore was waiting for them, and had thoughtfully left his office open to allow them easy access.

"Professor Dumbledore, we've found Peter Pettigrew," Hermione informed him promptly.

The elderly Headmaster smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, it looks like I have some Aurors to call," the Headmaster replied. "Have a seat. I will call them right away."

The Headmaster went to the fire and tossed a bit of floo powder in before sticking his head into the green flames and calling for an Amelia Bones. What happened next was a whirlwind. Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, appeared with several Aurors to apprehend and question Peter Pettigrew. Sirius as Padfoot hid behind Dumbledore's desk for the duration. The Minister was soon called and the bumbling fool did his best to try and deny everything despite the proof right in front of him. However, Amelia Bones wasn't a woman to be trifled with. She was thorough and after questioning Harry and Hermione, and along with having Pettigrew in custody she easily was able to overrule Fudge. She called off the Kiss order for Sirius, and asked for them to tell Sirius come to her so she could officially exonerate him.

Sirius came out from behind the desk then. Fudge was a bit enraged but he couldn't do anything when there was such solid proof to his innocence. Sirius went with Madame Bones, Dumbledore, and the Aurors to officially clear his name. Harry and Hermione were reluctantly left behind. The adrenaline that had been coursing through Harry since his fall was beginning to ebb away now. He stumbled a bit as his mind once more began to churn with the parts of his mind he'd been suppressing. He suddenly felt like he could get lost in the new vastness of it all. His thoughts were flowing so quickly that his consciousness couldn't seem to keep up with it.

From far away he could hear Hermione telling him she was going to bring him to the hospital wing to have him checked. Somehow he managed to convince her he was just tired, and the two of them slowly made their way back to the Gryffindor dorms. She reluctantly left him at the bottom of the stairs leading to the boy's dorm, and somehow Harry made his way to his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell instantly asleep. But he dreamt. He dreamt of worlds and creatures he'd never seen before. A red planet with two suns and glittering beneath a crystalline dome dominated his dreams. Swirling circular symbols flashed through his eyes, and memories that weren't his own seemed to crawl their way into his head.

The next morning he woke feeling strangely refreshed and energized. His mind was still working on a level of intelligence he'd never before possessed but it was somehow easier to manage. Harry was becoming accustomed to the new speed on which his body and mind were working now. As the days passed he grew more comfortable with the changes and began researching just what had happened to him. He focused on Time Turners and was shocked to discover he barely had to glance at a page before his mind absorbed it, and stored it within his mind. Unfortunately, there wasn't a lot known about the origins of Time Turners. He asked Hermione about them but she only knew that the Unspeakables closely guarded their use and creation. Time Turners were only allowed to be used for mundane purposes like work or school. They couldn't travel through more than a day but Unspeakables still didn't want them to get out and be used to change significant events.

Harry spent the rest of the short period of school to absorb as much information as he could about reasons behind his change. He did scans of himself and discovered to his dismay that the very structure of his internal organs had changed. Harry now had two hearts, which allowed him a greater surge of adrenaline and kept him going much longer than the average wizard or witch. He didn't need to sleep as often, and he constantly felt full of energy. His respiratory system had altered to allow him a greater lung capacity. His core temperature had lowered significantly, and terrified him a little bit by how much it had dropped. The average human temperature was between 36.5 to 37.4 degrees Celsius. Harry's was now 15 degrees Celsius.

Harry never really been interested by science in primary school and once he came to Hogwarts there really wasn't a need to learn but suddenly his mind recalling all of these different properties, and he found himself itching to learn more. It was confusing but wonderful. Harry was equal parts terrified and enthralled by the sudden change. A part of him worried that he should be more worried about what happened to him but he was too busy trying to find out the why of it all.

He was also thrilled to find out that he would only have to spend a month in the company of the Dursleys this summer. Sirius's name had been officially cleared with the capture and the confession of Pettigrew. Sirius had been forced into staying at St. Mungo's for treatment once he was proven innocent. The wizard would be working with mind healers and given supplements to get his weight by up to a healthy number. They wanted to keep him for the whole summer but Sirius had refused he had insisted that he get out as soon as possible so that he would have at least half the summer to spend with Harry. Dumbledore tried to protest that Harry needed to remain with the Dursleys but Sirius also put his foot down. He was taking full custody of Harry, as soon as his time in St. Mungo's was up Harry would never have to go back to the Dursleys again. There was nothing Dumbledore could do to contest it. Now that Sirius was free he was rightfully Harry's legal guardian and had the full say in where Harry was going to stay.

As summer arrived Harry returned to the Dursleys. They were just as pleasant as they always were. Actually they were better than they normally were now that they knew they would only have to put up with their strange nephew for just one more month. They left Harry in relative peace. This suited Harry fine for he was busy gathering as much information as he could. His computer skills, which used to be nonexistent, had grown exponentially through his many hours spent on the ancient computers in the public library. He'd even managed to upgrade them a bit to work a little better.

He looked up all the references he could that pertained to reasons for having two hearts. The search led him to some top-secret files. Harry was not confident enough in his hacking abilities to try and break into them, no matter how much he wanted the information. Of course he didn't realize that just by finding the files he'd gotten the notice of an organization of people.

Harry only had another week left at the Dursleys. He was once again spending his day in the library. He'd abandoned his search about his own changes for the moment and was focusing on the most advanced books on physics that the small library had available. Harry was hanging around in the back of the stacks like he always did when he heard a man with an American accent asking the librarian if there was someone here who often used the computers. The librarian knew him well by now, and easily told the man his name and that he was in fact in the library at this very moment.

By this point Harry had crept around to peer at the man asking about him. He was tall with a broad athletic build. He had short dark hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a long blue military coat despite the warm weather.


	9. Incendio

**This is a Hobbit/ Harry Potter crossover.**

**I'm not really sure where I was going with this. I really like dragons and I loved the way they portrayed Smaug so this was born. I also have an alternate version of this in the next chapter which I think turned out a bit better.**

* * *

Smaug closely watched over his young drakeling as the small firedrake scampered about in the respectable pile of gold that made up Smaug's hoard. Smaug hoped to one day gather a greater hoard but for now Smaug was still a relatively young dragon, and the hoard he possessed was a decent size for his age. There were many more powerful than himself out there, no matter how much the thought rankled Smaug, and so for now the small cave and hoard that he possessed was all he would be capable of sustaining for the time being.

Smaug's unending desire for more had also been tempered with the hatching of Smaug's first and so far only offspring. It was rare that a male fire-drake would take up the position of raising their offspring but Smaug had very little choice in accepting the care of his hatchling. His drakeling's dam had been one of the last living daughters of Ancalagon the Black. All winged fire-drakes were said to be descendants of Ancalagon in some way but Ancia held a direct link to the mightiest of dragons as one of his few surviving children, if not the last all together. The much older female dragon had taken an interest in Smaug's glorious red and gold scales, which closely resembled living flames especially once in the sun. Smaug knew his scales were stunning yet he had still but utterly shocked and flattered when the much older and more powerful female had shown an interest in him, a drake who had just newly come of age.

Smaug was fairly certain that Ancia had never intended her dalliances with Smaug to lead to offspring. Her leaving their egg at the entrance to Smaug's den gave Smaug the distinct impression she wanted nothing further to do with him or their offspring. No doubt she had not smashed it simply for the fact that dragons so rarely produced offspring. She would have at least wanted to give the egg some sort of chance at actually surviving. By giving it to Smaug she had left the decision of whether their offspring lived or died up to him. The decision was difficult for Smaug. He didn't feel particularly paternal. However, the egg had been his, and Smaug was nothing if not utterly possessive of his things. The egg would hatch to become Smaug's offspring, and Smaug was vain enough to want to ensure the continuation of his line especially when tied so closely to that of Ancalagon.

In the end, despite the hassle it would be, Smaug had decided to keep his offspring. He had guarded his egg, and kept it properly heated by blowing a constant stream of flames over the egg. Smaug was proud when he managed to take proper care of his egg, which allowed it to finally hatch. Smaug had been pleasantly surprised when his small, perfectly formed hatchling had emerged from its shell. The little drakeling was male with pure black scales like his dam and grandsire. But his fiery gold eyes were identical to Smaug's own. The general shape of his head and body was also similar to Smaug despite his glittering ebony scales.

Smaug had named him Ancal in a moment of nostalgia for Ancia, and to honor his grandsire. It soon turned out that his decision to keep Ancal had been one of the best decisions he'd ever made. Smaug enjoyed having his drakeling running about his den, and sharing all of his knowledge with him. Smaug could mold his drakeling into becoming whatever he wished him to be. He enjoyed seeing a reflection of himself in the small firedrake, and hoped that one day his hatchling would grow up to be one of the most powerful dragons in all of Arda.

Smaug affectionately nuzzled his drakeling. The little black hatchling chirped in surprise at being startled from his play, and then turned to playfully pounce on Smaug's nose. Smaug reared back and feigned hurt to boost his little drakeling's confidence in his attacking skills. Ancal was still too young to learn how to speak but he understood Smaug's words, and was becoming more advanced by the day. Ancal could communicate simply things through growls and chirps. The little drakeling most of his time playing, sleeping, and eating. Smaug loved to whisper the tales of old to his son while he drifted off to sleep.

Smaug played with his son for a bit. But before long his hatchling grew tired and he curled up at Smaug's side to sleep. Smaug took the chance to tell his son a tale of his own deeds while he drifted off to dream. Once Ancal was asleep, Smaug settled down to sleep for a bit as well. The horrid scent of orc woke Smaug from his light doze. The mere thought of orcs this close to his hoard and hatchling had Smaug seething. He hid his drakeling safely within his hoard before storming out to investigate why a troop of orcs had ventured so close to his home, hoard, and offspring. To his shock and rage there was a small army of orcs laid out before his den. Smaug quickly took to the sky to gain a better advantage over the orcs, and set them alight. His fire stirred in his breast, and he let it loose upon the stinking orcs. Smaug hated the loathsome creatures, and he would burn their stench out of existence.

It was an arduous process but eventually Smaug prevailed against his intruders. It took him awhile because every time he thought he had finally bested them more seemed to swarm out of the cracks in the rocks. By the end he was exhausted and sore. His scaled hide was strong, nigh impenetrable but the rocks the orcs had tossed at him had hit with enough force to bruise. Smaug would heal quickly but for now he would need to rest for a bit to ease the aches and pains.

Smaug quickly made his way back into his den. Panic overtook him when he caught wind of the strong scent of orc is his tunnels. It was too strong to have drifted in from outside. Orcs had managed to sneak past him into his den. Enraged Smaug sprinted through the tunnels to the center of his hoard. What he found there whipped him into a fury he had never felt before. His gold and gems were scattered everywhere from a great struggle but for once Smaug did not care. His drakeling was gone, and the stench of orc and his drakeling's fear left a dark pain inside his heart.

Smaug roared and roared. Flames engulfed his cavern, melting stone and gold alike as Smaug breathed flame for as long as he was capable to burn away the stench of orc. With some of his fury spent Smaug went after the orcs who had stolen his hatchling in hopes of catching up to them. But he could not find them. Their path was nearly untraceable and zigzagged every which way. Their party broke off into smaller groups, and Smaug wasted days by following the wrong ones deceived by false scents. Smaug would have never believed orcs intelligent enough to saturate cloth with his son's scent to lead Smaug astray. In the end Smaug had to stop his search. He had reached the point of near exhaustion, and if he pushed himself any further he would have surely died.

He took up the search after some rest but the trail had gone cold. There was no other choice but to concede defeat, something Smaug loathed with all his being especially with the loss of his drakeling. Smaug returned to his den, and remained there for years, wallowing in his own self-pity and loneliness. He never before realized just how lonely he truly was until he lost his hatchling. Ancal had brought light and happiness into his life but now he had nothing. Smaug clung to the comfort of his gold more fervently, and soon he grew obsessed. Any kindness he had once possessed fled, and Smaug became a dangerous, and deadly beast. Time passed and Smaug grew larger and stronger, and became more powerful. His strength and aggression allowed him to live long past the others of his kind, and soon he was one of the last great firedrakes.

When news came to Smaug of the dwarves in Erebor and the great wealth they had amassed Smaug wasted no time in taking wing towards the dwarves and their mountain. It was a simple matter for Smaug to displace the dwarves, and send them from their home. The vast amount of wealth within the Lonely Mountain was enough to satisfy Smaug, and so he remained, surrounded by the piles and piles of gold sleeping his life away.

{ }

Harry Potter was worried. Five years after the death of Voldemort Harry thought he would finally have the chance to live a normal life. But that seemed a wish that would never be granted for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Defeated-the-Dark-Lord.

It had started out as little things. A hunger for red meat. A large surge of power to his fire spells. Nothing too concerning for Harry. He'd been too happy to really notice the small changes. His life was finally Voldemort free, and he was free to live his life as he pleased. But fate seemed to have other plans in store for Harry.

Strange dreams plagued Harry. Dreams of being in another place, in another body. In his dreams there was always fire and gold. The next morning Harry would wake up, his body sweltering in an unnatural heat. After the dreams came the body aches. His skin began to feel stretched too tight over his bones, which seemed to be shifting restlessly trying to grow and break free. He did his best to hide his ailments from his friends but of course it wasn't long before Hermione noticed. She badgered him to go to St. Mungos for a checkup or even a visit Madame Pomfrey.

Harry put it off and put if off until an accident while out on Auror duty. A suspect he and Ron had been hunting down had gotten Harry's arm with a cutting curse. The blood that had spilled out of Harry had burned through everything that it touched. That was when Harry knew he truly had a problem on his hands, and he had reluctantly agreed to go see Madame Pomfrey.

Harry had thought perhaps it had something to with the basilisk poison he had gotten in his second year. But he was proven wrong when he went to see Madame Pomfrey. She had performed a variety of tests on Harry to see what his ailment could be. Now she was going over his results, worrying Harry with the frown that marred her brow.

"Well?" asked Harry.

"I don't quite know what to make of these results Mr. Potter," she finally admitted.

"What do you mean? Am I sick? Am I dying?" Harry just wanted to know.

"No, Mr. Potter, this is not a disease. You are not sick. It's almost as if you were taking polyjuice potion, and the results were beginning to wear off," she frowned.

"What?" a frown of his own creasing his brow. "That's impossible."

"Yes, it should be. But the very structure of your blood seems to have changed. Just looking at the sample of your blood, if I did not know that it came from you I would have thought it came from…"

"From what?" Harry insisted when she trailed off.

"A dragon," she whispered.

Harry snorted.


	10. Incendio 2

**This story like the previous one is a Hobbit/ Harry Potter crossover with Harry becoming a dragon because again I love dragons. **

* * *

Little Harry Potter was running for his life. Sweat was running down his thin bespectacled face, and his unfailingly messy black hair was wind whipped from all the sprinting. His very large and very fat cousin Dudley, and his gang of friends were chasing him. They were Harry's perpetual tormentors, and everyone knew it. Not that anyone seemed inclined to stop them and help Harry. After all, the entire neighborhood believed Harry to be disturbed and a troublemaker. At least that's what his aunt and uncle told them anyway. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were considered upstanding and respectable people in the community so what reason would the neighbors have not to believe them?

Harry didn't quite understand why everyone hated him. He'd always tried to be a good boy and do what everyone told him. But no matter how hard he tried or how well he did, he could never seem to make his relatives love him. It was Harry's biggest wish to have someone care for him, someone who he could confide all of his fears and hopes to. Uncle Vernon never listened to him about what he wanted to be when he grew up like he did with Dudley. Aunt Petunia never soothed his tears or hurts like she did with Dudley. At school Harry was accused of cheating off Dudley, and any wrongdoing Dudley did he and his friends blamed on Harry.

Harry could just never win. Like now, Harry knew it would only be a matter of time before Dudley's friends, and eventually Dudley caught up to him. Even though years of bullying had made Harry extremely swift and agile he still didn't often escape his tormentors. There were just too many of them, and eventually they would trap Harry in a place he couldn't escape while they waited for Dudley to catch up so that they could all beat him up. Harry had just learned to curl up as best he could to protect himself, and wait for them to get bored or tired so that they would leave him alone. Then he would make his way home bruised and swore to do his chores before collapsing into his cupboard for the night.

Today Dudley and his gang were chasing him over a book the school librarian had given to him. Not that they really needed a reason to chase him but it did make them more determined in their chasing when they had a supposed reason. Harry's library privileges had been revoked in his first year when Dudley utterly destroyed the first book Harry had ever taken out, and promptly blamed it on Harry. However, Harry ended up spending quite a lot of time in the library. Mostly because the Dursleys never let him do his homework so as punishment Harry often had to stay inside for recess in the library to make up the work. Harry didn't mind. He liked the chance to actually do his schoolwork. Harry also loved to read especially fantasy stories. The fantastic and magical tales were something the Dursleys utterly hated, and so naturally in rebellion Harry sought them out and enjoyed them even more.

Eventually Harry got to know the librarian and the librarian got to know him. She couldn't change the school policy to allow Harry to check out books but she did allow Harry to take home the old and unsalvageable books she had. Harry had acquired quite the little hoard of books in his cupboard thanks to his librarian, and his sneakiness. Today, however, he wasn't quite as sly as he normally was. One of Dudley's friends had seen him putting the book in his old, tattered bag.

Harry had been so excited about the new book, well new to him. It had been about a knight and a dragon, and even had beautiful pictures that were mostly still intact. It was Harry's first introduction to dragons, and he was quite impressed. He couldn't help but admire the dragon even though he was supposed to be the bad guy. Harry could relate to being the bad one as that's how most people viewed him. The dragon did whatever he wanted, and didn't let anyone else push him around. He was the biggest creature around with sharp teeth and claws. The dragon could breathe fire, and had wings to fly high up above the world. It was all amazing in Harry's eyes, and he found himself imagining himself as one. Dudley and his friends would never be able to hurt him again. Harry could just fly away and find himself a cave where no one would ever be able to bother him again.

His daydreaming is what had gotten him in trouble. He hadn't noticed Dudley's friend watching, and now he was paying the price. Dudley hated Harry having anything so after he chased him down, and took his book he would no doubt tell his parents. His aunt and uncle would search through his cupboard once they found out, and they would discover Harry's book hoard. Harry was going to lose his books, and the punishment he received was enough to leave him cold with terror.

Dudley's gang chased him down back behind the school. Harry normally tried to avoid running this way because of the steep hill back there. Well, it was less of hill and more of a ledge. It seemed that they were purposely chasing him towards the ledge. Harry tried to avoid it but it was a sudden drop off, and he didn't see it coming. His eyesight wasn't exactly the best even with the awful second hand glasses he wore. Harry tripped on a root, and the next he knew he was tumbling down the hill. The incline wasn't just a smooth surface covered with grass. Oh no, it was riddled with trees and the occasional rock, and Harry went tumbling right down it.

The world was a blob of spinning colors and pain as Harry fell. His small form was bruised and cut by tumbling over rocks and tree roots. He was too confused, and frightened to really have any conscious thoughts of what was happening to him. The fall had happened far too quickly for that. The only thought in his mind was that he wished with all his being that he was somewhere else. He often wished he was somewhere else or had a different life, and nothing ever happened. But now the combination of desperation, and the very real danger his life was in made this time very different. Little did Harry know that he was a wizard, and his magic was going to try and grant his wish. The next thing Harry knew there was a tugging sensation from somewhere inside him. He felt like he was being squashed, and everything blurred before his eyes.

His magic tried to bring him somewhere else but to do so it had latched on to Harry's most recent thoughts of the dragon, and his desires to be one. There weren't any intelligent dragons like that in this world, and so his magic tried to bring him somewhere that did. Unfortunately such power was beyond the capabilities of a fully-grown, powerful wizard let alone a seven-year-old who didn't even know he was a wizard. Harry would have died trying to reach this other world. But luckily this world had protectors, powerful beings that watched over the world. They took notice of Harry just in time. They weren't certain if they wanted another being to enter their world from another universe but when they sensed the pureness of Harry's soul, and saw all the young boy had suffered they quickly changed their minds. They helped the little wizard achieve his goal, and perhaps he was just what they needed to change the fate of their entire world.

Harry felt warmth all around him. He felt like he was floating, and there were voices whispering all around him. He tried to open his eyes, to speak. The voices soothed him, and whispered that everything would be all right. He believed them. For the first time in a long time Harry felt safe. For some reason he trusted the voices, and he knew they would take care of everything. As Harry drifted off to sleep he could feel his body changing.

/

Harry woke slowly. Waking up slowly was something new to him. Normally, Aunt Petunia banged on his cupboard while screeching at him to get up or Dudley would jump up and down on the stairs above his cupboard until spiders and pieces of the stairs would fall on him. As his others senses caught up to him he realized there were some other differences to his cupboard under the stairs. He was curled up on a pile of something cool but comfortable, and when he shifted a bit he felt something moving and sliding beneath him. It made a strange jingling sound like coins rubbing together.

Harry was fairly certain that he wasn't in his cupboard. Hesitantly Harry opened his eyes to find out. Only to shut them tight once more, unable to comprehend what he had just seen. Gathering his courage Harry opened his eyes again. The sight laid out before him was amazing. It was like something straight out of the storybooks that he loved to read. Right before his eyes there were mountains upon mountains of gold coins, huge glittering gems, and various other glittering objects all made of either gold or jewels. There was no end in sight to the piles upon piles of treasure, and the cavern Harry was in was huge with high vaulted ceilings and large stone columns. Harry was strangely hypnotized by it all.

Harry had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here. He vaguely remembered being chased by Dudley and his gang then falling. There had been a tugging sensation and spinning and… voices. Now he was here. But where was here and how did he get here? The only conclusion that Harry could draw was that his aunt and uncle had been wrong, and magic did exist. It existed and it had somehow brought Harry here to this beautiful cavern full of gold and jewels. Harry didn't think there was anything like this in England maybe not even on Earth. Someone would have definitely found all of this treasure. A voice inside Harry was telling him this wasn't Earth that he was somewhere else. He was in a different world, a magical world. The thought made Harry giddy.

He got to his feet to further investigate his surroundings or at least he tried to. Harry found that he couldn't quite move the way he was used to. Something was very wrong with his body. It felt like his entire body had twisted and lengthened. It was very different from what he remembered it being. Before he'd been too focused on studying his surroundings, which was understandable considering the incredible amount of wealth all around him. Now he realized he had overlooked something really important. It was not only his surroundings that had changed but he had as well. Gathering his courage he looked down at himself only to give a startled yelp at what he saw.

His whole body was covered in shining black scales. Like the polished ebony stones that his teacher had brought in when they had been studying the rock cycle. But it wasn't just his skin that had changed. No, it was everything. He now stood on four legs instead of two. Harry had a long spiked tail, and strong back legs with deadly looking curved black claws. He wiggled and flexed his toes just to prove to himself that they really belonged to him. It made him giggle when they did as commanded. Harry then turned his attention to his arms, which also doubled as his front legs and wings. They were much longer then what he was used to but somehow didn't feel awkward. He took a couple of experimental steps to prove it. They were longer than his back legs, and his front feet were more like hands with their long, nimble fingers. At least he still sort of had thumbs even if the lengths of his other fingers were a bit different. It would take some getting used to. Then Harry turned his attention to the most important part of his new arms. Dark gray membrane, that looked a lot like a bat's, was attached to the underside of his arms. They were neatly folded up against the side of his body and stuck out a bit on either side.

Harry experimentally sat back on his hindquarters and stretched out his arms. He stared in awe as his wings snapped out in all their glory. Harry couldn't wait to try and fly. But he wanted to look over the rest of himself first. He couldn't quite see his head or neck but he could tell his neck was much longer and more flexible considering the way he could twist and move it around. His tongue felt like it was forked, his mouth was full of sharp teeth, and his face was certainly longer more like a muzzle. He could just make out his black snout if he crossed his eyes enough. It was also a welcome surprise to Harry that his vision was perfect, even better than perfect for he could see much further than he ever could before. Harry's body was long and lean. He was broader in the chest, and his spine and tail were lined with long curved spikes.

Harry was a dragon. He'd like to see Dudley or his friends try to chase him now. Harry would never have to go back to the Dursleys ever again. He had never been so happy in all his life, and he let out a small cry of happiness. The noise that came out wasn't what he had been expecting with its strange growling resonance. Harry laughed and flapped his wings a bit. It couldn't be that hard. Besides he was up here on a large pile of gold. If he jumped off he should be able to glide for a bit like a kite that Dudley had once had. He'd got it stuck in a tree and later blamed it on Harry. Of course Harry was punished and locked in his cupboard for it. Harry shook off those memories. He was a dragon now. He would never have to see the Dursleys again, and right now he was going to fly.

Harry shoved off from the ground with his back legs and flapped his wings to try and get air born. It worked for just a moment, and for one glorious minute Harry was flying or rather gliding. But he didn't really know what he was doing, and without meaning to he crashed into another gold pile. Harry let out a yelp. His pride was hurt more than anything as he quickly tried to reorient himself. He was determined to try again. He was addicted now that he had experienced it once. Harry knew he would do it again.

Before he had the chance to try again the gold began to shift. Harry froze because something was moving beneath the gold, something big. He watched with amazement as a massive head rose from the gold. The head itself was easily as large as Harry's entire body. Spikey horns crowned its fierce long muzzled snout and Harry wondered if that's what his head looked like too. For besides the dragon being a deep red-gold the much larger dragon's body looked pretty much the same as Harry's own did. There were a few differences in the spikes but the shapes of their bodies were the same. The red dragon's golden eyes with their strange slit pupils that had the slightest horizontal line in the center locked on Harry's much smaller form. The bigger dragon snarled in anger as it pulled its massive body the rest of the way out of the gold. The great head moved to hover in front of Harry.

"Drakeling, how did you come to be here in _my _gold?" the dragon questioned in a deep, rumbling voice, which proved the dragon was obviously male, and not exactly happy with Harry's presence.

Harry attempted to get his new forked tongue under control so he could answer.

"I… I don't know," Harry replied honestly, cowering down a bit in utter fear of the much larger dragon.

The red dragon moved even closer his forked tongue flicking out. Harry remembered that that snakes did the same thing to smell.

"You smell of me," the dragon cried rearing back in shock.

Harry didn't really know what that was supposed to mean. It seemed to be a bad thing to the other dragon. Harry shifted nervously on the gold. His tail came up to curl around him in an unconscious move to try and comfort himself.

"How can you possibly smell like me? It has been ages since I last crossed paths with a female," the dragon muttered more to himself than Harry.

"Unless… perhaps you were a late hatcher. Yes, that must be it. You smell far too much like me not to be my direct offspring," the dragon nodded to himself.

"Offspring, do you mean you think you're my father?" Harry frowned. He wondered what a dragon's frown looked like, and more important why he smelled like this dragon.

"Your sire. Father is a term used by fleshling creatures like Men," the dragon corrected. "Your dam must have been long gone by the time you hatched, most likely believing you never would. It happens sometimes. Firedrakes once properly heated and tended to for the proper fourteen months can sit dormant for several hundred years. You must have been one of them, and when you hatched alone you would have sought me out instinctively. Now that you are in a safe location your instincts have receded to allow your more rational thoughts to take charge," the dragon informed him, his tail lashing about. "I am surprised that you were able to find me. It is most impressive."

"Right," Harry nodded, going along with it.

He wasn't going to argue. If the much larger and scarier dragon thought he was his son than he was much less likely to eat Harry. There was also something about the other dragon's smell that called to Harry. Harry's new brain was telling him that he smelled familiar, and it was strangely comforting. Harry found himself wanting to curl up beside the other dragon to seek his warmth and reassurance. But Harry didn't exactly know why. Maybe his senses were different now that he was dragon, and they just recognized the red dragon as something familiar.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I am Smaug the Magnificent, my hatchling," the dragon backed up and struck a pose, lifting his head and arching his neck a bit all the while holding himself up on his strong arms.

Harry was appropriately impressed and stared up at him in awe. Smaug looked pleased with Harry's reaction and once more laid his head down beside Harry.

"So, does this mean I can stay here with you?" Harry asked, timidly.

"I suppose. It will be an inconvenience. However, you are very young, and there's no telling what those foul fleshling creatures out there would do to a dragon so young. It truly is a wonder you made it here unscathed. No doubt it was only the aid of your primitive hatching instincts. But now that they have gone, you will be vulnerable. I will not have my hatchling slain especially considering you could very well be my last living offspring. It is important that my bloodline is continued," Smaug considered.

"Thanks," Harry said uncertainly. Staying with Smaug for the time being definitely seemed like the best option for now, particularly if other things outside would kill him. Who knows maybe the dragon could actually be his dad. Harry had always wanted a dad, and if the dragon was willing he would be Harry's chance to finally get what he'd always wanted.

"Yes, now what to name you," Smaug looked thoughtful.

"Name me?" Harry cried indignantly.

"You're just a drakeling of course you need a name," Smaug replied.

"I know I need a name," said Harry.

"Would you prefer to choose your own name?" Smaug questioned.

"Yes."

"Hmmm, I must approve of it then. I won't have my offspring going about with a silly name. How ever will you instill fear into the heart's of Men without one?" Smaug questioned.

"Okay," Harry agreed, trying to think up a suitably terrifying name. It would be nice to have a new name to go along with his new looks. But he was still attached to Harry. It was the name his parents gave him after all. Maybe something similar? Unfortunately he didn't have any ideas.

"Any thoughts?" Smaug asked impatiently.

"Er…" Harry racked his brain for dragon names.

"Allow me to suggest some, yes?"

"All right," Harry relented.

"Dakaar," Smaug suggested after a moment of intense though.

Harry tested it before shaking his head.

"Ravada."

Another head shake.

"Volos."

And so it went. Harry just couldn't seem to find a name that he liked, and Smaug was getting frustrated. Finally one of the names stuck out to Harry. Luckily for Harry as Smaug's patience had almost worn itself thin.

"What was the last one?" Harry questioned.

Smaug paused in his string of names, and looked to Harry in surprise.

"Baramor?" Smaug offered cautiously.

"That's the one. I like that one," Harry said nodding to himself.

"Truly?" Smaug looked hopeful.

"Yes, I want to be Baramor," Harry stated firmly.

"A good choice. Edris the Terrfying. Edris the Cunning. Baramor, son of Smaug," Smaug proclaimed proudly.

Harry smiled up at the much larger dragon, happy that Smaug was happy and proudly proclaiming Harry as his son even if Harry really wasn't.

"Are you hungry, my hatchling?" Smaug questioned.

Now that he mentioned it, Harry was suddenly struck by a ravenous hunger. He gave Smaug a tentative nod.

"Then let us hunt," Smaug announced, sweeping around and making his way towards a large archway.

Harry scrambled to keep up with him. He was much smaller than Smaug, and he was still trying to get used to moving his new limbs. But the further Smaug moved through the great caverns the easier it became as Harry got more familiar with how to move his legs. Harry kept looking all around as they passed the huge statues of men holding axes. Some of them were smashed and everything looked fairly decrepit.

"Where are we?" Harry asked curiously.

"The dwarves called it Erebor. Others call it the Lonely Mountain. For me it is simply my home," Smaug explained.

"Are we inside a mountain?" Harry asked in awe.

"We are," Smaug snorted at Harry's awe.

"It must have taken a long time to carve out all these corridors, and the mountain must be huge!" Harry exclaimed.

"I imagine it did," Smaug nodded.

"Who did it?" Harry asked.

"The dwarves," Smaug answered.

"What are dwarves?" Harry asked.

"Greedy little fleshling creatures. They are covered in a great deal of hair that get stuck in one's teeth, and are most stubborn," Smaug explained.

Harry just nodded, not quite sure what to make of such a statement. What did Smaug mean about dwarf hair getting stuck in his teeth? Had he really eaten someone before?

The two of them had finally reached a large gate. Smaug fiddled with a mechanism on the side and the large golden doors slid open. Outside it was daytime. The bright sunlight gave Harry a great view of the huge lake and the small town in the distance. A large forest surrounded the lake. The mountain range surrounding it was massive and beautiful with its jagged peaks. It was like nothing Harry had ever seen before, and Harry followed Smaug out onto the cliff in a daze from the amazing sights before his eyes. It was all further proof that Harry wasn't in the same world. Or at least he was pretty certain there wasn't any place like this on Earth. He wouldn't really know since he had never been further than Little Whinging before now.

Harry yelped as Smaug suddenly snatched him up in his mouth by the back of his neck. Harry squirmed a bit to get free but his new body fought against him. It seemed that it knew exactly what to do when Smaug held him like this, and it instantly relaxed. His wings tucked up tightly against his body, and his tail wrapped up around his belly. Despite the strange lethargy that overtook him when Smaug lifted him up Harry still gave a startled squeak when the red dragon launched himself off the cliff. Smaug's massive wings snapped out, and they easily glided towards the forest.

Harry watched in amazement as the wind from Smaug's wings bent the large trees in the forest below them. The sped which Smaug could fly was also dizzying, and Harry barely registered that he had decided to descend into a field. Smaug gently deposited Harry onto the grass and Harry rolled until he came back onto his feet. He turned to face Smaug only to see that the larger dragon seemed to have caught a deer already somehow. Or at least Harry thought it was a deer. It was a lot smaller than Harry remembered deer being or Harry was just a whole lot bigger than he realized. It was terrifying because that meant Smaug was even larger than Harry realized.

Smaug dropped the stunned deer in front of Harry. Harry stared at the poor, terrified deer and had no idea what he was supposed to do. Smaug curled his impressive bulk around Harry, and the deer to keep the later from escaping. When Harry continued to just stare at the deer in uncertainty Smaug gave him a strong nudge towards the deer with his muzzle.

"What do I do?" Harry panicked.

"Go for the throat. One swift bite will be enough," Smaug rumbled.

Harry looked back towards the deer. He was very hungry and the deer did smell good but he'd never been face to face with his food while it was still breathing. It was a daunting task. But a strange part of Harry was excited. He wondered if he had new dragon instincts because he found himself crouching a bit before slowly stalking towards the deer. Without thinking too much more he pounced on the deer. He bit its throat and the deer's neck snapped. The fresh, raw meat exploded in Harry's sense and he quickly wolfed down the rest without any more feelings of dilemmas. He even snapped up the bones and swallowed them.

By the time he finished Harry found himself nodding off. He felt he should have been more worried about how he had just devoured an entire deer but right now he was too tired. A deep rumbling chuckle from Smaug had him lifting his eyes enough to glance at the larger dragon. The other dragon looked amused as he moved his head closer to Harry. His forked tongue slipped out, and surprised Harry by using it to clean up the blood around Harry's muzzle and some that had gotten on his chest and claws. The larger dragon was now producing a strangely soothing, vibrating hum. Harry settled back down, lured to sleep by the comforting hum.

Harry didn't wake through the trip back to the mountain. The next time he woke up he was curled up beside a warm scaly hide with a layer of gold over him. Harry stretched and carefully extracted himself from the gold coins. Smaug was still deeply asleep even though parts of him were still visible above the gold.

* * *

**Harry's new name comes from a Sindarin to English website meaning Fiery Night, no idea if this is right I just needed something to be a place holder while I thought of something more fitting. So you are more than welcome to change the name. **


End file.
